As rosas não falam
by Lady Kourin
Summary: “Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?” DÉCIMO QUINTO CAPÍTULO ON LINE! fanfic terminada
1. A aprendiza

_Retração:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 1 - Aprendiza **

- AAAAAHHHHH!!!! ELE ESTÁ TIRANDO A CAMISA!!! - gritou Afrodite enquanto olha em seu pequeno binóculo, a Casa de Câncer. Sim, era Máscara da Morte quem ele observava entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta em seguida.

- AAII!! DROGA!! ELE FECHOU A PORTA!! - esperneou sozinho na porta de sua casa, ainda olhando no binóculo.

Continuou a observar procurando um lugar que pudesse ver melhor a Casa de Câncer, quando sentiu alguém tocar em seu braço. Virou-se e tomou um susto que lhe fez cair no chão, tinha visto **_dois seios enormes_** na sua frente. Afastou o binóculo e avistou Saori parada a sua frente. Do dela havia uma moça com um aspecto meio caipira, ela estava um tanto envergonhada.

- Bom dia, Afrodite! - cumprimentou Saori, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia, Athena! Qual o motivo de vê-la tão cedo em minha casa? - levantou-se e fez-lhe uma pequena reverência. - "Tão cedo para cansar minha beleza, mocréia...?" - pensou.

- Tenho uma missão especial para ti! Bem, na verdade esta moça que está comigo, a Cypria, é uma aspirante a amazona, e como ela tem habilidades de mexer com florais, deveria ser treinada por você.

- QUÊ?! UMA APRENDIZA?!?!

- Isso mesmo. Ela é filha de gente poderosa que tem um convênio com a minha fundação, eles fazem doações e oferecem ajuda. São muitos importantes, e convidei-a para aperfeiçoar sua técnica. - falou friamente.

- Sinto muito, Athena. Mas não serei mestra...ops..quero dizer mestre desta garota.

- Por que? - ela perguntou surpresa.

- Pelo simples fato dela ser mulher! Não vou ensinar o que sei para uma mulher! - enquanto dizia, a expressão do rosto de Saori muda, demonstrando uma certa raiva do cavaleiro.

- Não te atrevas a desobedecer-me cavaleiro! Ela será tua aprendiza ou te consideres expulso do meu Santuário! - falou com voz forte.

- Mas... Por que os outros cavaleiros têm aprendizes? Por que eu não posso ter um? E por que raios serei eu o mestre desta... garota??!?!

- NÃO ME ABORREÇA, CAVALEIRO! FAÇA O QUE MANDO! - respondeu Saori fora de si, nunca tinha ouvido tantos absurdos.. - E VOCÊ será o mestre desta moça, porque sei que não tem perigo...

Não tendo outra saída, ele diz: - Sim, Athena! Serei o mestre desta garota. - "Ai meu Santinho, ter que agüentar isso é pior que morrer!!", pensou.

- Agora Cypria, vamos conhecer sua nova casa. Você morará na casa das Amazonas de Prata, Marin e Shina. Venha comigo. - falou para a moça que não sabia o que fazer nesse lugar estranho. Elas saíram da casa de Peixes e desapareceram nas escadarias do Santuário.

"Não acredito nisso! Será um ano para aturar esta mosca-mole.", pensou voltando a pegar seu binóculo e a observar a Casa de Câncer, mas Carlo havia saído.

..........................

Cypria havia passado os seus dezessete anos de vida, numa cidadezinha do interior da Grécia. Conviveu com a religião católica ortodoxa e com os antigos deuses olímpicos. Sua família mantinha acesa a chamada da cultura antiga, e para seus pais ter uma filha Amazona de Athena seria uma alegria imensa.

Sua maior paixão é as flores, nasceu entre elas já que sua família é dona de uma imensa e famosa floricultura da Grécia. Depois do colégio, ela cuida e inspeciona pessoalmente das plantações de flores, nas suas mãos todas crescem e tornam-se obras de arte. Arte esculpida por ela, por seu cosmo 'florido'. Apenas há dois meses descobriu de onde vinha tanto talento com flores, soube graças a Saori que percebeu seu talento nato e convidou a aperfeiçoar seu talento.

Um pouco contra sua vontade ela estava lá no Santuário, preste a conhecer suas colegas de casa, Marin e Shina.

- Venha Cypria, esta é a casa das Amazonas de Prata, Marin de Águia e Shina de Cobra. Serão suas colegas durante o ano que treinará aqui em meu Santuário. Gosto da Marin, ela é calma e simpática, porém meio exigente às vezes. Já a Shina, não vou dizer que simpatizo com ela, pois seria uma mentira. Então, não converse muito com ela. - falou animada. - Bem, agora descanse um pouco, a tarde você deverá apresentar-se na Casa de Peixes para as primeiras instruções de seu mestre. Boa sorte!

- Sim. Muito obrigado Saori por sua bondade. Mas...

- Hum... só uma coisinha, aqui no Santuário você deve me chamar de Athena. Mas, só aqui. - falou Saori orgulhosa.

- Perdoe-me... Saor..ops...Athena! Fico grata por sua gentileza. Até mais! - ela entrou na casa com algumas pequenas malinhas nas mãos. - "Ah... será que gostarei daqui? Não sei não...".

Encontrou um quarto vazio, porém arrumado, deixou suas malas no chão e desabou na cama caindo num sono pesado. Sua viagem havia sido muito exaustiva, e não tivera tempo de descansar. Ela não imagina que sua chegada causaria tanto rebuliço no Santuário.

..........................

Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite como de costume reunia-se uma vez por semana com as amazonas para uma conversa de 'amigas'. A sala principal se transforma num pequeno salão de beleza e Afrodite aproveitava para manter em ordem seus cabelos azuis-piscina e suas unhas sempre impecáveis.

- AAAIII!!! CUIDADO SHINA! ESSES CABELOS SÃO DE VERDADE! - reclamou Afrodite depois de um puxão acidental de Shina com o secador.

- Desculpa, estressada! Mas eu tenho culpa se seus cabelos têm uma fibra tão ruim...

- O QUE?! MEUS CABELOS SÃO MUITO BEM CUIDADOS!!! - gritou Afrodite. - Pior são os seus, essa tonalidade já saiu de moda faz tempo.... tsc tsc...

- Não me importo. O meu Shurinha gosta muito, e não vou mudar por causa de tendências idiotas...

- Não briguem meninas... eu tenho uma fofoca... acho que vocês não querem saber, né? - perguntou Marin.

- QUEREMOS!! - gritaram as duas (ou os dois?).

- Bem, lá vai! Chegou uma caipira no Santuário! E ela será aprendiza de algum cavaleiro... só não sei qual ainda! Mas vou descobrir!!! E...

- Ela será minha aprendiza. - soltou Afrodite.

- O QUE?!?! SUA APRENDIZA?! - exclamaram.

- Infelizmente sim, mocréias. Terei que aturar aquela caipirona o dia inteiro!! Acho que vou morrer...!! - pôs a mão na testa num gesto um tanto delicado...

- Afrodite eu não queria estar no seu lugar... hehhe.. - falou Shina terminando de arrumar uns bobs no cabelo de Afrodite e cobrir-lhes com um lenço cor-de-rosa.

..........................

A tarde depois do almoço, começaria a primeira aula de Cypria com o seu...é bem.. seria mestra? Não importa, ela teria que se apresentar na casa de Peixes com pontualidade. Porém não é muito boa em cumprir horários, estando atrasada ao extremo.

Ela corria pelas escadarias com rapidez, não tão rápida por assim dizer. Ao chegar perto da casa de Câncer, tropeçou na barra de sua saia longa e digamos, saiu deslizando pelo chão, batendo a cabeça em algo duro. Não era um dos pilares da casa, mas... Um pé? Sim, ela havia espatifado a cabeça no pé de alguém. Levantou a cabeça e escutou:

- Il mio dio!! Estás bem ragazza? - falou o cavaleiro de câncer com um leve sotaque italiano e estendendo uma das mãos para ajuda-la a se levantar.

- Estou sim. Desculpe-me. - falou com a cabeça baixa. Cypria além de muito bonita, com leves feições no rosto, também é muito tímida, muito mesmo.

- Hahah! Mais cuidado hein? Essas escadarias são muito traiçoeiras. Como se chama? - perguntou ele.

- Me chamo Cypria. Agora preciso ir. - fitou o rosto do cavaleiro, notou traços fortes e uma expressão assustadora. Viu também a estranha decoração da casa, tenebrosa, assustadora e fedorenta com todas aquelas cabeças expostas na parede.

- Aonde vai? Saiba que o Santuário pode ser muito perigoso.

- Até a Casa de Peixes, sou aprendiza de Afrodite. Estou atrasada. Se me permite... preciso passar. - desapareceu rapidamente seguindo para a casa de leão.

Ao longe, Afrodite observara a cena com o seu binóculo e fervia de raiva. Máscara da Morte nunca havia sido tão gentil e cortês com ele. Isso lhe provocava ciúmes, sentimento que pode ser muito perigoso.

"Não acredito que aquela aguada teve a ousadia de falar com o meu masquinha... Ahhh!! Eu a mato!!" pensou avistando Cypria chegar a casa de Peixes.

- Desculpe-me mestre. Eu me atrasei um pouco. - falou com a cabeça baixa, sem encara-lo.

- SE ATRASOU UM POUCO?! VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA? ESTOU ESPERANDO A DUAS HORAS!!! MEU TEMPO É OURO, SABIA? - esbravejou com muita raiva. Passou o olhar por ela e... - QUE DROGA DE ROUPAS SÃO ESSAS?! AAAHHH!!! NUNCA VI ALGO TÃO HORROROSO!!!

- Minhas roupas? O que há nelas? - perguntou curiosa. - Me sujei um pouco porque escorreguei e cai...

- Não é isso!! Saia longa roxa com bota de cano curto, suéter de algodão barato verde limão com uma blusa de gola xadrez, óculos fundo de garrafa com aro grosso escuro e cabelos presos numa trança que passa pela cabeça como uma tiara!! Isso é detestável!!!

- Não vejo nada demais... são as roupas que eu gosto. - falou impressionada com o senso de observação do mestre.

- Não estou falando de gostar, mocréia, mas de moda!! E isso está completamente ERRADO!!! - comentou antes de desmaiar. Desmaio forçado apenas para ser mais viadinho...

- O senhor está bem? - perguntou preocupada.

- Claro! Sua primeira lição será como se vestir para os treinos!! Não vou tolerar este tipo de traje... me dá vontade de vomitar!! Venha comigo. - entrou num quarto da casa de Peixes, na verdade é um enorme closet com muitas roupas e acessórios, masculinos e femininos. - "Era só o que me faltava!! Ensinar moda para essazinha... vou pedir o salário desse mês dobrado para a Saori." pensou.

- Que incrível, quantas roupas chiques. - comentou ao entrar no closet.

Após remexer bastante nos seus armários, Afrodite joga umas roupas para Cypria e diz: - Vista isso, e não me apareça com essas roupas nunca mais, ta? Você tem cinco minutos.

- Mas... são muito...

- Deixe de reclamar e ponha logo essas roupas, mocréia!!

- Sim, mestre. - ela entrou no toalete para trocar suas roupas favoritas por roupas de treinamento. Roupas um tanto desconfortáveis para ela, acostumada com coisas mais simples. Não adiantava reclamar.

Como sempre foi acostumada com coisas simples por sua família, mesmo sendo rica, ela morava no campo e sua casa não tinha muitas mordomias. Por isso achou maravilhosa a decoração do toalete. Uma bancada de mámore com muitos potes de cremes, e maquiagem. Na parede toalhas muito felpudas e macias, em vez de um chuveiro, uma grandiosa banheira. Tudo muito bem arrumado, onde predominavam as cores azul e prata, como numa casa de praia.

"Acho que sei porque ele tem essa banheira, é cavaleiro de peixes.", pensa ela enquanto olha-se num enorme espelho e faz uma careta bem feia.

- Estou horrível. Ai que vergonha!! Maldita invenção de vir treinar aqui. - falou corada.

Ao chegar na sala, encontrou Afrodite parado a porta com um binóculo observando algo atentamente. Ele também havia posto roupas de treinamento. Uma camisa branca de mangas curtas, e uma calça clara num tom rosa, e prendeu os cabelos com uma presilha rosa-choque. De longe até parecia atraente, porém...

- Já terminou, mocréia? Até que enfim! Gosto de pontualidade, entendeu? E essa roupa caiu bem em você... - falou escondendo um risinho irônico. A roupa por ela vestida era talvez pior do que a anterior. Uma calça apertada azul-claro, com uma blusa sem mangas branca levemente ajustada ao corpo e um lenço na cintura (igual ao das amazonas) na cor amarelo. Não lhe caia muito bem, talvez por estar um pouco cheinha.

- Serei mais pontual. - falou com a cabeça baixa. Tomou um susto ao olhar para o rosto do mestre, ele havia passado uma maquiagem!! Um batom rosa e um lápis delineador.

- O que foi nunca me viu foi? A primeira aula será no meu jardim, siga-me.

- Não é...que... esquece. - seguiu o mestre até um lindo jardim do lado da Casa de Peixes, nele havia muitas rosas e flores variadas. Possui um forte odor, causado pelas rosas em grande quantidade.

- Quero ver o que é capaz de fazer com estas flores murchas. Vamos, mostre-me o que sabe! - ordenou.

Deixando Cypria sem ação, visto que ela não sabia o que fazer com aquelas flores murchas. "E agora? O que eu faço?", pensou desesperada. Meio sem jeito tocou nas pétalas e estas retomaram a vida. Olhou curiosa para o feito e apenas ouviu do mestre:

- Até que você sabe alguma coisa, mas ainda não é o suficiente. Eu esperava mais de você. - falou abanando-se com leque vermelho. - Faça de novo até que eu ache que é o suficiente.

- Mas como se eu nem sei ao menos o que aconteceu quando toquei as pétalas das flores murchas? - perguntou.

- Apenas faça, mocréia! Você sabe!

Continua...

..........................

**N/A: **

Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um fic novo... hum isso está virando uma doença, e das sérias... . !!

Bem, nesse novo fanfic, tentarei mostrar o outro lado de Afrodite, o lado homem. Hum... isso soa nos ouvidos como algo impossível, mas não é! Acredito que ele possa ter uma namorada, em vês de assediar o pobre masquinha... heheh..

Espero que gostem dessa nova fanfic, e espero pelos reviews!!

**Kourin-sama **

..........................


	2. Treinamento nada fácil

_Retração:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 2 - Treinamento nada fácil... **

Seu primeiro dia no Santuário não havia sido fácil, principalmente pelo 'bom humor' de seu mestre. Cypria se sentia extremamente cansada mesmo sem ter feito exercícios pesados, suas aulas não seriam nada fáceis. De volta a sua casa, ou melhor, seu quarto na casa das Amazonas, o qual só ganhou direito por causa de Saori, se não estaria na ala dos aprendizes.

Seu único desejo era tomar uma bela ducha e cair na cama. Ainda não se arrependera de ter aceitado treinar no Santuário, até estava gostando da idéia. "Aquele cavaleiro de câncer é muito gentil. Seria bom conversar mais com ele.", refletiu antes de pousar a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. Um grande silêncio pairava no ar, até angustiante por sinal.

Ao entrar, cumprimentou Shina que permaneceu calada mexendo numa caixa, parecia algo novo. Adentrou na casa, procurando por mais pessoas, porém estavam sós ali. Na cozinha não havia nada pronto, na geladeira apenas um iogurte, que ela deixara ali de manhã. Sem alternativas e grande ronco no estômago, devorou o iorgute com pedaços de maçã e pêra. Suas energias pareciam ter voltado um pouco. "Talvez meu cansaço fosse mais fome..." pensou saindo dali em direção ao banheiro.

Na sala, Shina finalmente havia conseguido montar seu novo 'som', e estava pronta para inaugura-lo. E como Marin não estava ali, poderia escutar seus cds preferidos no maior volume do aparelho de som. E foi o que fez.

Na ducha, Cypria parecia não acreditar na altura da música escutada por Shina. Tocou uma das paredes do banheiro e a sentiu tremer com estrondo do som. Vestiu-se e voltou a sala para pedir explicações.

"Como pode escutar nessa altura?! É surda?!" pensou dirigindo-se para Shina que dança descontroladamente com o controle do som na mão, fazendo-o de microfone improvisado. Além de cantarolar algo indecifrável na maior altura que se pode imaginar.

Não percebendo, ou escutando mesmo, Cypria gritar para que pare, Shina continuava a cantar e dançar. Agora de joelhos no chão como se estivesse tocando uma guitarra num solo incrível. Tomada pela raiva, Cypria puxa o cabo de força do som, e a casa volta ao silêncio por alguns instantes.

- POR QUE FEZ ISSO?! - perguntou Shina fulminando-a com os olhos.

- Porque são mais de oito horas da noite, e eu gostaria de silêncio para descansar. - respondeu calmamente.

- Ah... VOCÊ quer descansar, né? - perguntou com ironia.

- Sim. Se for possível.

- Pois não é! Pelo menos até que eu escute todos os meus dez cds do Iron Maiden. Antes de isso talvez seja impossível, querida. - falou soltando o seu veneno.

- Mas... eu também estou morando aqui, acho que mereço uma consideração!

- De minha parte, não terá nenhuma. A única a quem ainda respeito é a Marin, mesmo não indo muito com a cara dela. Ela é uma Amazona de Prata, assim como eu, portanto estamos em pé de igualdade. Nossas diferenças são respeitadas, por termos cosmos quase iguais.

- Eu também sou quase uma Amazona. - falou Cypria tentando argumentar.

- Hahah!! Não me faça rir, menina. Você começou seu treinamento hoje! Não é adversária para mim, no caso de resolvermos esse impasse numa luta. E se não fosse amiguinha de Athena, estaria com as aprendizas, e não aqui na MINHA casa. Volte para o seu quarto e dane-se! - falou friamente religando o som.

Shina não estava falando mentiras, portanto sem opção, voltou para o seu quarto e trancou-se lá. Dormir com todo aquele barulho de rock pesado não é tarefa fácil, talvez quase impossível. Porém seu cansaço era tanto que adormeceu rapidamente.

..........................

"Poxa vida, por eu tenho que me acordar às cinco e meia da manhã para chegar no campo de treinamento. Isso não é justo!" pensou enquanto colocava suas roupas, e um agasalho leve. Saiu do quarto e chegando na sala, encontrou várias garrafas de cerveja espalhadas pelo chão. "Shina deve ser viciada nisso, eca! Talvez isso explique sua chatice cotidiana.".

No campo de treinamento, não havia ninguém exceto Afrodite, que simplesmente chamava bastante atenção com suas roupas rosa-choque... bastante chamativas por sinal.

- Bom dia, mestre. - cumprimentou-o cordialmente.

- Bom dia. - respondeu seco. - Para começar, dê umas vinte voltas no campo, primeiro andando, e depois mais vinte correndo. Esse é o seu aquecimento.

- O quê?! Quarenta voltas aqui? - falou olhando para a extensão do campo, que medida deveria dar uns três campos de futebol alinhados um a um.

- Sim. E ainda estou sendo _boazinha_ com você. - respondeu ajeitando uma cadeira de praia no chão. Sentou-se e terminou: - Acho melhor você começar, ou o sol se tornará muito quente. Acho que vou tirar uma soneca enquanto você faz o aquecimento.

- E vou correr como uma louca nesse campo, enquanto você descansa?

- É lógico! Eu sou _a mestra_ aqui, e dito as ordens. Agora as cumpra. Ah..! Acordar cedo acaba com o meu rostinho lindo. Estou com os olhos inchados! - falou retirando os óculos escuros e olhando-se num espelhinho de mão.

Cypria pôs-se a fazer o aquecimento. Primeiro começaria andando, depois correndo. "Acaba com o meu lindo rostinho..." falou para si ironicamente.

- Seria bom se o rosto dele não desinchasse... Que ódio!! - falou sozinha andando pelo campo de treinamento. Sua romaria seria muito longa...

Após as primeiras vinte voltas, Cypria já estava sentindo bastante as pernas, entretanto ainda teria mais vinte voltas a correr. Aproveitando que o seu mestre estava num cochilo, parou para tomar uma água que trouxe de casa. Quando avistou mais cavaleiros chegando ao campo. Alguns ela nunca tinham visto, e outros até já havia conhecido. Marin e Shina também estavam lá com seus pupilos.

Perto de Shina estava Shura, que vivia a paquera-la sem conseguir nenhum avanço, pelo menos era o que ele achava. Do lado de Marin estava Aioria, que ela já conhecera posteriormente. Havia dois cavaleiros altos e iguais! Isso mesmo iguais eram os gêmeos de Gêmeos... Que ela apenas ouvira falar. Por último avistou, o cavaleiro de Câncer, que conhecera no dia anterior.

Terminou de saciar sua sede, e antes que pudesse voltar ao seu treinamento, sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro. Virou-se e disse: - Apenas parei para tomar água, mestre. Já vou voltar para a corrida... - parou quando percebeu que não era seu mestre.

- Olá ragazza! - falou com um leve sorriso. - Vai correr? Não sou o seu mestre...

- Oh! Desculpe-me. Pensei que fosse o meu mestre, mas... - olhando de lado. - Acho que ele nem percebeu que parei com o treinamento. - falou envergonhada.

- Hahah! Certamente! Então seu mestre é o Afrodite de Peixes?

- Sim. Agora tenho que voltar para o meu treinamento.

- Mas que coisa... Eu também ia correr pelo campo. Posso fazer-lhe companhia? - Sem enxergar nada de mal nisso, Cypria assentiu com a cabeça. E pôs-se a correr. Não tinha certeza, mas achava que Máscara não estava a correr de verdade, pois ela mantinha o mesmo ritmo dela, o que em termos não seria nada.

Afrodite abriu os olhos e olhou o relógio, ela estava demorando muito nesse aquecimento. "Melhor assim. Acho que o Masquinha já deve ter vindo para cá... mas não consigo vê-lo..", pensou enquanto pegava seu inseparável binóculo, apelidado de "lentes cor-de-rosa". Procurou por todos os cantos do campo, sem acha-lo. Mas quando olhou de novo o avistou do lado de sua aprendiza, correndo com ela, conversando com ela, e...até rindo com ela!! Isso foi demais para seus olhos, o susto que levou ao vê-los foi tão grande que virou para trás, caindo da cadeira de pernas para o ar.

- Aaaaiii... MAS QUE DROGA!!! - gritou com raiva, levantou-se chutando a cadeira aos olhares de todos. - NUNCA VIRAM ALGUÉM CAIR DE UMA CADEIRA, NÃO É?! - arrancou risadas de todos.

"Ainda mato aquela menina! Quem ela pensa que é para dar em cima do MEU MASQUINHA!!" pensou recompondo-se e controlando sua raiva. - Ainda quebrei a cadeira... - falou para si mesmo.

Perto dali, Máscara comenta: - Não foi o Afrodite que caiu da cadeira ali? - contendo-se para não rir do cavaleiro.

- Foi... Xiii... Acho melhor eu ir lá! Até outra hora! - despediu-se e chegou perto do mestre que mantinha uma cara de poucos amigos...

- Terminou o aquecimento, mocréia? Ou veio rir de mim na minha cara? - perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Já o terminei. E não gosto de rir na cara das pessoas. - falou seca. - Por que caiu?

- Porque a gravidade me atraiu para o chão, não vês?! - falou irônico. - "Se tu não estivesse usando essa porcaria de máscara, eu te daria um tabefe!! Para não se meter mais com o meu masquinha!!!" - pensou Afrodite num sorrisinho de lado.

- Perdoe-me, mestre! - falou fazendo uma reverência mais irônica ainda.

- É muito engraçadinha... mas agora faça 300 flexões! - falou juntando os pedaços da cadeira destruída.

- O QUÊ?! TREZENTAS FLEX'ES?! PARA QUE ISSO?! - perguntou furiosa.

- Para deixar de responder ao seu mestre!

- Mas...mas... - desistiu de reclamar, e por um momento desejou saber fazer rosas bem espinhentas e espetar-lhes em sua cara. Hoje parecia que os treinamentos eram de propósito, para irritá-la.

Depois de terminar as trezentas flexões, Cypria desabou no chão e sem forças pensou em dormir um pouco, mas...

- Levante-se! Agora vamos até o jardim. - Afrodite a cutucou com o pé, fazendo acordar.

- Só mais cinco minutos.. - pediu ela para descansar. Afrodite ameaçou arrasta-la pelos cabelos até o jardim da casa de Peixes, mas antes de fazer-lo, ela levantou-se e seguiu com ele até o jardim.

..........................

No jardim, Afrodite parou quieto por alguns instantes, como se estivesse a refletir sobre algo sério. Remexeu numas caixas e colocou-as perto da pupila. Estavam fechadas, e pareciam ser pesadas. "Agora ela vai me pagar pelo que tem me feito."

- Para que essas caixas, mestre? - perguntou Cypria.

- Para lhe ajudar no próximo exercício que vou mandar fazer. - falou sério.

- Como assim?

- Você vai LIMPAR O JARDIM, e para isso dentro dessas caixas tem umas ferramentas, e adubos.

- Hã?! Acho que não escutei direito. LIMPAR O JARDIM?! - perguntou surpresa.

- Isso mesmo. Para lidar com flores, tem que se saber limpar e organizar o local de trabalho. Por isso, limpe o jardim para amanhã eu começar com verdadeiro treinamento. - falou com ironia tirando do bolso uma serrinha de unha. - Ai! Quebrei uma unha!! Meu Zeus!!!

- Verdadeiro treinamento? E hoje foi o quê?!

- Aquecimento, como eu lhe disse de manhã cedo. - manteve sua atenção na 'unha destroçada'.

- Grrr... NÃO ACREDITO!! TÁ PENSANDO QUE EU SOU IDIOTA, É?!

- Sim. E não me aborreça, faça sua tarefa, m-o-c-r-é-i-a...

Por ser uma pessoa prestativa e pacifista, Cypria começou seu trabalho sujo. Mesmo a contra-gosto. Arrancou algumas ervas daninhas, varreu o chão, podou algumas plantas e flores, enfim o jardim tornou-se outro. Bem cuidado e bonito.

- Terminei. - falou enxugando a testa com a mão.

- Não terminou não. Faltou por o adubo. - falou Afrodite levantando a vista de leve, ainda serrava as unhas.

- O adubo? Não o encontrei por isso...

- Está ali! Dentro da outra caixa! - apontou para uma caixa perto de Cypria. - Adube o jardim e poderá descansar por hoje.

Cypria abriu a caixa e torceu o nariz, era esterco da vaca, bem fedido por sinal. - Esse esterco de vaca? - perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Sim. - respondeu Afrodite escondendo um leve sorriso irônico.

- Tem umas luvas? Ou uma pá, ou qualquer coisa que eu possa usar? - perguntou vasculhando o local com os olhos.

- Não. Use as mãos.

- O QUÊ?! USAR AS MÃOS?! Mas isso é muito fedido. - argumentou.

- Não tem problema, e não tem outra coisa. Use as mãos e adube o jardim.

- NÃO FAÇO! VOU PROCURAR A SAORI, ISSO NÃO ESTÁ CERTO! NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI, AGUENTANDO ORDENS ABSURDAS DE _UMA BICHINHA MAL-AMADA _COMO VOCÊ!!! - falou perdendo o controle.

Afrodite que mantinha uma expressão indiferente mudou drasticamente, tornou-se sério, até sombrio. "Bichinha?! Isso é jeito de me chamar? Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro!!", pensou indignado com tamanha ofensa. Olhou-a no canto do olho, e num gesto um tanto delicado apontou-lhe uma das mãos e a atacou com milhares de rosas piranha, cheias de espinhos.

- Aprenda que sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro e mereço respeito por isso. Não me ofenda com esse tipo de palavra. Não sou _bichinha_, sou gay mesmo. Faça o que mandei. - saiu do jardim em passos lentos.

Cypria estava caída no chão, ferida e acompanhada de milhares de rosas. Estava só, e cada arranhão que sofrera com os espinhos das rosas lhe doía muito. Um misto de indignação, raiva e arrependimento formavam um turbilhão dentro de si. Se ao menos pudesse sair desse maldito Santuário e voltar para sua casa, seu lar. Não. Havia prometido aos seus pais que voltaria vitoriosa, e quem sabe talvez com uma armadura de Athena, realizando o sonho de seus pais. Não poderia desistir, e perder. Não tendo saída, ainda sentada no chão, Cypria desmanchava-se em lágrimas.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, quem ele pensa que é para me maltratar? - perguntou para si própria. E não obteve resposta. Levantou-se, terminou o jardim e voltou para o seu quarto na casa das Amazonas.

Foi recebida por Marin, a única que estava a lhe tratar bem nesses dois dias no Santuário. Marin olhou para Cypria e preocupada perguntou: - O que aconteceu? Você caiu numa roseira assassina?

- Mais ou menos isso. É uma longa história...

Continua...

..........................

**N/A: **

Oi!!!! Essa fic está me saindo muito complicada! Hehheeh.. Adorei os reviews!! Muito obrigado! Fico feliz em saber que sou reconhecida... :P Bem...

**lonestar karina**: Para mim também não soa tão estranho assim, Afrodite com uma garota. Só é pouco explorado. Muito obrigado pelos elogios!! Beijinhos!!

**Pandora-Amamiya:** Pode ter certeza, menina: "O SANTUÁRIO NÃO É UM LUGAR SEGURO, NÃO... PORQUE PARA MIM AJOELHOU TEM QUE REZAR!!"... hehhe.. E Afrodite mostrará suas garras neste fic!!

** Luka Mel: **Obrigada pelo seu review, e se eu conseguir um nível na fic, a idéia de Afrodite com uma garota se tornará muito interessante...

**Meliane:** Hum... acho que a Cypria ainda vai sofrer um pouco mais... Porém... ah! Só lendo para saber!! Obrigado por seu review!!

**Yoshino:** Acho que agora me considero corajosa! E o jeitão de Afrodite não é tão de propósito... talvez até fosse a personalidade delicada dele. Espero que goste deste segundo capítulo. Obrigada por sua review!

Gente, é só! Agora começarei o próximo capítulo... Até lá!!

**_ Kourin-sama. _**

(P.S.: Mudei de email! Agora é kourinsamahotmail.com )


	3. Passeio na cidade

_Retração:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 3 - Passeio na cidade **

- O que aconteceu, Cypria? - perguntou Marin preocupada.

- É uma longa história...e ai! Esses arranhões estam doendo muito... - disse parando em frente do espelho da sala. - AH!! PARECE QUE SAÍ DE UMA GUERRA!! ESTÁ INFLAMANDO!!

- Tenho uns remédios aqui. Mas só os passe depois de um banho, hein? - falou sorrindo entregando-lhe uma caixa com o desenho de uma cruz vermelha.

Meia hora depois, Cypria vai até a cozinha guiada por um maravilhoso cheiro, Marin estava fazendo o jantar.

- Hum! Cheiro gostoso... - comentou Cypria puxando uma cadeira da mesa e sentando-se.

- Estou fazendo um yakisoba. E...o sistema de cozinha é rotativo aqui, viu? Amanhã é sua vez!

- Nossa...Vocês vão ganhar umas banhas rapidinho.. - sorriu discretamente. - Modéstia à parte eu sou uma ótima cozinheira.

- Shina também disse isso no começo e foi um desastre! Quase morri de fome!! Espero que seja diferente dessa vez. - desligou o fogão e serviu a comida em dois pratos. Aproveite que está quente! Adoro esse tipo de macarrão com Shoyu.

- Eu preferia azeite. Mas vou experimentar. - terminou a frase pondo uma garfada generosa na boca.

Marin também saboreou o prato feito por ela mesma. _"Sempre tostadinho!"_, falou para si própria quando se lembrou: - Cypria! Você ainda não me disse o porquê de chegar do treinamento toda ferida...

- Nem eu mesma entendo o que aconteceu.

- Como assim? Você não caiu nas roseiras? Não me diga que...

- Isso mesmo! - ela parecia adivinhar os pensamentos da amiga, que a olhava surpresa, então comentou: - foi o meu mestre que me feriu.

- O Afrodite??!

- Sim. Só não sei o motivo que o levou a fazer isso... Já que a razão em reclamar é minha.

Marin permaneceu calada, e depois comentou: - Estranhou isso. O Afrodite é tão doce que não faria isso sem motivo. Mesmo sendo seu mestre, ele não pegaria tão pesado. Você o desobedeceu?

- Não de cara. Mas reclamei das tarefas que ele me impôs! - o ódio estampou-se no seu rosto.

- Que tarefas?

- Correr demais no campo, fazer muitas flexões e principalmente limpar a droga do jardim dele e ainda adubar o chão com esterco de vaca usando as mãos! - respirou fundo e procurou controlar-se tomando um gole de suco.

- Esterco de vaca??! - Marin ainda a olhava surpresa.

- Sim!! SIM!!! ESTERCO DE VACA!!! AQUELA BICHINHA DESGRAÇADA!! - gritou Cypria.

- Mantenha a calma. O Afrodite que eu conheço não faria isso se não tivesse um bom motivo... - pôs o dedo sobre a boca numa expressão de dúvida. - O que você fez para ele? Ou melhor, o que será que o fez ficar com raiva de você?

- E eu lá ou saber!?

- Hum...seria bom que você soubesse. Ou então treinar com ele vai ser impossível!

- Eu preferia nunca mais falar com ele. Mas prometi para minha família que voltaria Amazona de Athena, então, tenho muito chão ainda. - levantou-se da mesa sem nem ao menos terminar o prato de macarrão. - Desculpe-me Marin, o macarrão está uma delícia, mas esse assunto me fez perder o apetite. Vou dormir.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Vou procurar descobrir o motivo desse comportamento. E...Cypria! Amanhã é dia de folga!

- Eu sei. Graças a Zeus. - disse antes de sair da cozinha.

..........................

O sol clareou com seus brilhantes raios a manhã do dia seguinte. Cypria acordou cedo, e resolveu ajeitar umas coisinhas no seu quarto. Sua mala ainda estava jogada num quanto do quarto, afinal fazia apenas dois dias que ela havia chegado no Santuário. Depois de muito trabalho, enfim terminou. Como hoje é seu dia de folga, decidiu passear na cidade.

Chegou perto dos portões do Santuário e foi barrada pelos soldados que guardam o portão.

- Aonde vais? - um deles perguntou.

- Vou a cidade. Hoje é meu dia de folga, e sou apenas uma aprendiza. - respondeu.

Após uma vistoria feita pelos soldados em sua bolsa, o mais alto falou: - Uma mocinha assim tão jeitosa não deveria andar por aí sozinha... Fora do Santuário as coisas são mais perigosas... sabia?

- Não me importo, sei me defender sozinha. Poderia abrir o portão ou está difícil?

- Com todo prazer, gostosona... - piscou o olho e quando ela passava na porta, passou a mão na bunda.

Cypria virou-se para trás e com sua grande bolsa acertou-a no rosto do soldado que caiu no chão desacordado. O outro soldado olhou boquiaberto o amigo cair no chão apenas uma bolsada de mulher. Voltou-se para ela e a olhou mais uma vez: - O QUÊ QUE VOCÊ TEM AÍ DENTRO? CHUMBO?

Ela olhou para o soldado, sorriu levemente por debaixo de sua máscara de amazona e antes sair, falou: - Aprendam a não mexer com uma mulher! Sou uma moça de respeito, e não é qualquer um que se aproveita de mim!!

_ "Humpt! Era só o que me faltava!!"_ pensou irritada, olhando com desgosto para o lugar que camufla a entrada do Santuário. Um bar de quinta categoria que fede a mofo e é cheio de homens bêbados e chatos por todos os cantos. Aqui é o lugar dos cavaleiros, onde eles se reúnem para tomar uma bebida e se distrair. Tudo patrocinado por Athena. Os lucros do lugar vão diretamente para as mãos do Grande Mestre, que é o dono do estabelecimento.

Atravessou a rua e nossa... era o mundo normal! Fazia dois dias que ela estava num lugar em que o tempo parou, tudo remete a Grécia Antiga e agora teria um dia inteiro para descansar. A primeira coisa a fazer era tirar aquela máscara de amazona, lhe incomodava bastante. Fora do Santuário ninguém lhe reconheceria.

Alguns quarteirões depois, ela já tinha nas mãos algumas compras: umas roupas (cafonas...tsc tsc..) e uma sandália nova (pois a outra fazia-lhe calos terríveis!), além de alguns objetos de uso pessoal.

Nesses dias uma feirinha de artesanato e diversão com oráculo divertia a todos na praça central. Peças feitas à mão, vasos gregos decorados como peças de museu, entre outros artefatos.

_ "Adorei estas blusas!"_, falou para si mesma ao sair de uma das lojinhas da feira. Blusas brancas com detalhes na gola, presas por fivelas decoradas, tudo muito bonito. Ela olhou cada uma das banquinhas da feira e uma delas lhe chamou mais atenção. Era a barraquinha do oráculo popular, muito famoso na Grécia, desde a antiguidade. Todos que consultam o oráculo popular tem as mais impressionantes revelações sobre o seu destino.

Cypria entrou na banquinha e sentou-se numa cadeira. - Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou uma moça, de costas para ela.

- É Cypria. - respondeu meio insegura. Nem sempre as revelações sobre o futuro são boas. - Eu...eu só queria saber como será o meu futuro... será bom?

- Só se você souber que as aparências enganam. Sua felicidade está no mais errado e improvável. - respondeu-lhe a moça do oráculo. - Suas estrelas dizem isso para ti, moça. Escolhendo o errado, terás o teu destino nas tuas mãos.

Cypria escutou cada palavra com atenção, mas não conseguiu compreender o significado do oráculo. Saiu dali e lembrou-se de algo importante.

- Alô?! Mãe?

- Sim. É você, Cypria? Minha filha como você está? Está comendo bem, dormindo bem, emagreceu, ficou doente? - respondeu uma senhora de mais trinta anos, no outro lado da linha.

Cypria balançou a cabeça e sorriu, estava num telefone publico. - Mãe, eu estou bem. Não se preocupe! Como está o papai?

- Está bem. Com o velho problema dele..

- Ele não quer mais continuar o tratamento? - perguntou aflita.

- Não, ele está se tratando bem. Vou passar para ele, estava numa ansiedade que só vendo, sô! Morre de saudades de ti!

- Alô? Cypria, minha menininha você está bem? - perguntou o pai de Cypria. Um senhor idoso que sofria de labirintite, e estava quase surdo.

- ESTOU BEM PAI!! - gritou Cypria no telefone. Todos os que passavam no lugar na hora, olharam surpresos, ela corou de vergonha.

- Que bom filha.. O seu velho pai não vê a hora de ter você em casa de novo. Já aprendeu alguma coisa?

_ "Não posso dizer que até agora não tive uma aula decente..."_ - PAI! ESTOU APRENDENDO DEVAGAR, COMECEI HÁ POUCO TEMPO!!

- Oh, eu entendo... quando você começar a produzir as flores mande-as para cá!! Pode ser pelo telefone?

- NÃO PAI, MAS QUANDO EU CONSEGUIR MANDO-AS PARA O SENHOR! - respondeu com paciência.

- "timo filha, vou passar o telefone para sua mãe, ao se esqueça de mim!

- Cypria? Não deixe de nos ligar, viu?

- Sim, mãe! Tenho que desligar.. um beijão!!!

Cypria afastou-se do telefone e pensou nas palavras do seu pai: _"Você já sabe produzir flores?"_ - Será que realmente serei capaz? Até agora não sei fazer nada... e meu treinamento é o mais absurdo possível... - falou para si própria.

Entrou num restaurante próximo, escolheu uma mesa na janela. Uma agradável brisa entra por ela. Cypria não gosta muito de lugares fechados, gosta do ar, do campo, e como sentia falta de seu lugar, de sua casa.

Era um restaurante tipicamente italiano. Cypria tinha uma descendência italiana herdada de sua avó materna. Talvez isso explique o fato dela gostar muito de massas e sentir-se atraída por homens italianos. Seus dois últimos namorados tinham uma ligação com a Itália.

O garçom aproximou-se com o menu do lugar, o restaurante é famoso por seus pratos de macarrão. Mesmo sendo pratos internacionais, o inconfundível tempero grego prevalecia dando um toque exótico aos pratos. O menu era consideravelmente grande, cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

- Este bilhete é para a senhorita, foi mandado pelo senhor da mesa em frente. Espero que aprecie os pratos do dia. - entregou-lhe o tal bilhete e saiu para atender a outra mesa.

Cypria olhou para o 'senhor' e voltou a cobrir o rosto com o cadárpio. O tal senhor era o cavaleiro de Câncer!

_ "És muito linda, ragazza. Meu telefone é 3869-3666. Carlo"_, dizia o bilhete escrito num guardanapo. Seus olhos pareciam pregar-lhe uma peça. _"FOSTE DESCOBERTA, CYPRIA! ELE VIU O SEU ROSTO!"_ gritava uma voz em sua cabeça.

Ela abaixou o cardápio a fim de encara-lo mais uma vez, entretanto ele já não mais está a sua frente. Olhou pela janela que está atrás de sua cadeira e o viu saindo do restaurante com um saquinho na mão. _"Ele leva os restos de comida para casa!"_, manteve-se observando e viu a cena mais fantástica de sua vida: Câncer dando comida à crianças de rua, e até rindo e brincando com elas! Pensou se era uma mentira a tenebrosa fama que ele carrega, um frio psicopata que não poupa nem as crianças. _"Só pode ser brincadeira comigo..."_.

- Senhorita! Qual o seu pedido? - perguntou o garçom.

Cypria voltou-se para o garçom e pediu: - Eu quero esse prato aqui. - apontou no menu. - Er... aquele senhor que me mandou o bilhete, ele... ele vem sempre aqui?

- Toda a semana nesse mesmo dia. Em alguns minutos trarei seu prato.

_ "Hum... toda a senama. Será que ele me reconheceu? Não... isso seria impossível."_

Depois de sair do restaurante, ela passou por uma floricultura, parou e decidiu entrar, pois algumas flores lhe haviam chamado a atenção.

Observou cada arranjo, cada flor com seus perfumes peculiares e a suavidade das pétalas. Seus olhos percorreram cada centímetro da loja, analisando cada planta ali vendida, sentiu-se em casa. Ela vendia flores com sua família, numa lojinha parecida em sua cidade, no interior.

Após cada pedacinho visto e revisto, seus olhos pararam num rapaz alto que escolhia uns potes de veneno para rosas.

_ "Hum... ele é até bonitinho!"_, pensou ainda olhando discretamente para o rapaz de costas.

O rapaz que tem os cabelos azul-piscina meio ondulados, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, usa uma calça cáqui e uma camiseta branca que denunciava seu físico forte. Ele pôs as 'compras' numa cesta e dirigiu-se para o caixa.

- Senhor Afrodite! Vai pôr na conta como de costume ou vai levar à vista? Temos algumas novidades em mudas de flores, todas exóticas! - falou a balconista do caixa anotando as compras e somando o seu valor.

Afrodite sorriu e disse com uma voz estranha, mais masculina: - Vou levar à vista dessa vez, não se preocupe querida. Mostre-me as mudas novas, acho que vou levar algumas para minha coleção.

Cypria ouviu tudo, pois não que estivesse espionando, mas ficou curiosa em ver o rosto do rapaz que considerou tão apresentável. Ao ouvir o nome do seu mestre, arregalou os olhos e pôs a mão à boca. - Afrodite?! Não pode ser?! - falou meio abafado.

Ela saiu o mais rápido que podia da loja e até esbarrou numa velhinha que entrava no momento. Na agonia não percebeu que algo importante e precioso havia caído de sua enorme bolsa, sua máscara de amazona.

_ "Afrodite? Não acredito. Parecia um homem!! Se bem que... ele é um homem."_, pensou confusa caminhando na rua. Passou por um parquinho, avistou um banco e sentou-se.

Pegou seu espelhinho de mão e olhou-se nele. - Você hein? Que dia! Na verdade que dias.. tudo aqui é diferente, e acho que não vou conseguir ficar muito tempo nesse lugar, o Santuário. - falou sozinha para sua imagem no espelho.

- Aquele era mesmo o Máscara da Morte? Não parecia, acho que ele não é tão 'sociável'... Deve ter sido alguém muito parecido. - passou a mão no cabelo tentando coloca-lo no lugar. - Essa é muito boa, eu com medo de mostrar meu rosto aos outros! Isso pode ser uma doença... - sorriu.

- Mas aquele realmente era o Afrodite? Pode ter sido outra pessoa... Se bem que nenhum outro teria esse nome, que é meio... meio feminino... - parou e olhou as pessoas que por ali passavam, todas comentando e apontando para ela, sentada sozinha conversando com um espelho no meio de uma praça. - _"Nem ligo para vocês... humpt."_, estirou a língua de leve.

- O que ele estava comprando? Era... era um potinho com o nome... nome... c-i-a-nu-reto?! O quê CIANURETO?! VENENO?! SERÁ QUE ELE VAI ME ENVENENAR?! Não... não vou pensar nisso... - sentiu-se tomada por um sentimento de medo, e lembrou-se que precisava chegar cedo no Santuário. Já estivera muito tempo fora. - Tenho que voltar...

Na loja, Afrodite saiu com vários pacotes de mudas novas nas mãos. Ele, literalmente deixou a 'loja sem novidades'... Quando passava pela saída da loja pisou em algo duro. Abaixou e pegou o tal objeto, surpreendeu-se com o que via. - Uma máscara de Amazona?

Ele olhou mais uma vez para a máscara e a reconheceu: - CYPRIA! Mas... o que a máscara dela faz aqui? Ela me seguiu?! Que cheiro de flores do campo... estranho...

Guardou a máscara e seguiu para o Santuário carregando várias sacolas de mudas novas, mudas de flores exóticas, mas em uma sacola ele carrega algo mais exótico ainda, a máscara de sua pupila.

Perto da entrada do Santuário, Cypria procura por sua máscara e não a encontra. Ela se desespera e liga para sua amiga: - Marin, eu... eu perdi a minha máscara! Não posso voltar para o Santuário.

- O QUÊ?! PERDEU A MÁSCARA? VOCÊ É LOUCA, CYPRIA?! - falou Marin do outro lado da linha.

- Não sei como isso aconteceu... guardei tão direitinho... e agora?! - falou com voz de choro.

- Põe um saco de papel na cabeça, e vem.

- UM SACO DE PAPEL?! - gritou.

Marin riu com a preocupação da amiga. - Não se preocupe, eu levarei outra para você. Tenho umas coisas a fazer aí na cidade. Espere-me! Onde você está?

- Estou próxima à entrada do Santuário. Venha logo. - desligou o telefone.

No portão de saída do Santuário, Marin prepara-se para sair, quando esbarra em alguém. - Você não olha por onde anda?

- Heheheh... Não. - ele respondeu.

- Agora saí da minha frente! Máscara da Morte.

Ele sorriu e perguntou: - Onde está a sua amiguinha, a pupila de Afrodite? Eu gostaria de conversar com ela um pouquinho...

- Não sei. Agora saí da minha frente, por favor!

Continua...

..........................

**N/A: **

_Oiee!!! Gente algumas coisas eu acrescentei por me basiei no Episódio G!! Como por exemplo, a entrada do Santuário, mas... eu coloquei uns toques pessoais nisso..._

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo... prometo que o próximo sairá mais rápido..._

_Bem, meus sinceros agradecimentos à Meliane, Lonestar Karina, Megawinsone e Mari Marin por seus reviews, e sua atenção! Obrigado mesmo!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Kourin-sama._

..........................


	4. Conversas Venenosas

_Retração:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 4 - Conversas Venenosas **

- CYPRIA! CYPRIA!!! Arf... arf... Enfim a encontrei! Que cara é essa?! - perguntou Marin ofegante.

Cypria levantou a vista e observou a amiga pálida como se tivesse escapado da morte! - Marin, eu é que perguntou, o que aconteceu com você? Está pálida..

- É que quando fui saindo do Santuário, tive alguns problemas com o Máscara da Morte... se não fosse o Aioria ter passado por lá, talvez eu já estivesse no cemitério! Por que está desanimada? - perguntou Marin sentando-se do lado da amiga. - Eu já passei por isso... e não tive quem me socorresse... a idéia do saco de papel, eu já usei. Foi um desastre...

- Sério? Hahahah.. deve ter sido fantástico, hein? Hahah... - voltou a sua expressão preocupada. - Mas... você falou que quase ia para o cemitério, por que?

Marin olhou para as pessoas na rua, suspirou e disse: - Por que eu não suporto aquele italiano! Ele é muito mau caráter!

- Mau caráter? - deu de ombros. - Cadê a máscara?

- Está aqui. Agora não a perca mais, hein? Nem sempre que tenho uma reserva... Vamos voltar! - entregou-lhe a máscara de amazona. - Hum... vejo que você comprou algumas coisas! Quero vê-las!!

Cypria sorriu e acompanhou a amiga. - São algumas roupas...

- Mas não me diga que comprou roupas iguais as que você usa? - _"São horríveis!!! Arg! Nem eu me visto tão mal assim..."_ - ela pôs de volta a máscara e passaram pelo portão do Santuário.

- Sim. Mas, por quê? Eu detesto esta entrada... o bar fede a mofo e bebida...

- Nada não. - respondeu Marin.

..........................

Afrodite levantou-se cedo de livre e espontânea pressão, ele detesta acordar cedo. Por isso ajustou seu despertador que há muito tempo tinha sido largado na gaveta de um cômodo. _"Grrr... Assim vou ficar velho mais cedo! Tudo por causa daquela mocréia. Hoje vou entregar-lhe aquela máscara e saber se ela estava me seguindo!"_, seguiu para uma bela ducha refrescante.

A água gelada batia em corpo com espinhos, água gelada talvez pelo horário da manhã, ou por causa da Saori que não permite o uso de duchas elétricas... 'Corte de gastos excessivos' segundo ela. _"Ainda me vingo daquela Saori, sem água quente no Santuário... que maldade."_

Tomou seu desejum saudável e rico em fibras e baixas calorias, para não perder a forma. Enquanto mastigava seu cereal, olhou para a máscara de Cypria que estava na mesa, engasgou-se. Poderia tê-la visto sem a máscara! _"Isso seria uma tragédia! Zeus me livre!!! Aaahhh!!!"_

Pegou as compras do outro dia e seguiu para a sua estufa particular, que ficava do lado da Casa de Peixes, para isso precisava passar pelo jardim. Nele encontrou a Cypria pronta para os ensinamentos.

- Você se atrasou cinco minutos, mocréia.

- Er... desculpe-me é que tive uns problemas e... - disse ela tentando se desculpar pela falta...

- Não me interessa! Acompanhe-me até a estufa.

Era uma construção coberta com uma tela verde meio transparente, por onde o sol entra em raios leves e inofensivos. Havia muitas mesas cobertas de pequenos vasinhos de flores, todos enfileirados e classificados por espécie. O lugar exalava diferentes aromas, predominado as rosas raras cultivadas por Afrodite.

- Esse lugar é magnífico! - exclamou Cypria.

- Eu sei que sou o máximo! - falou gesticulando com a mão. - Eu cuido de todas essas flores aqui. São a minha coleção particular.

Cypria nem escutou direito estava encantada com o lugar, que lembrava o seu jardim na sua casa, e as plantações de flores de sua família. Parecia que ela tinha voltado até lá!

- Vamos começar logo com isso. Hoje será uma aula prática. Portanto preste atenção nas minhas palavras.

Cypria sentou-se numa cadeira e observou Afrodite. - Er... só uma coisinha, para quê essa maçã na minha cadeira?

Afrodite riu. - Isso? É para VOCÊ me dar de presente, afinal toda meninha educada dá maçãs para suas _professoras_!

- Você não é minha professora... é o meu mestre! - balançou a cabeça num sinal de reprovação. Observou uns sacos em cima de uma mesinha e lembrou-se dos venenos... _"Os venenos... será que ele vai me matar?! Por isso está de bom humor...?"_, permaneceu estática por alguns segundos, _"Antes de morrer vou perguntar o porquê de me odiar tanto assim! Nunca fiz nada para ele... nem sequer o conheço direito!"_

- Bem, acho que você não sabe ou já presenciou um pouquinho do meu enorme poder. Eu ataco com as minhas rosas venenosas. - ele estendeu a palma da mão e dela surgiu uma linda rosa vermelha. - Elas enfeitiçam o inimigo e os matam sem piedade, numa morte sufocada e bela. Aliás, todas as mortes e combates devem ser belos, não importa vencer, mas causar um impacto no oponente. Deixá-los enfeitiçado com a beleza mortífera do ataque. Assim eu ataco, impressiono com a minha grande beleza, aliás, não há ninguém mais belo que eu, nem a própria deusa Afrodite é tão bela quanto eu. Depois eu termino de matar com as minhas rosas venenosas.

_ "Mas que convencido..."_ - Só uma coisinha, para quê eu vou querer matar alguém?

- Não sei, mas se o fizer tem de faze-lo com graça e beleza, se não nem diga que foi minha pupila. - a rosa que estava em sua mão começou a murchar e despetalar, caindo no chão morta.

Cypria coçou a cabeça e perguntou: - Mas eu só quero aprender a fazer flores, e deixa-las belas, não matar pessoas!

Afrodite começou a perder a paciência e disse: - Um dia vai ter vontade de matar alguém. - mostrou um sorriso irônico. - Veja esta rosa. É tão bela e tão cheirosa, não tem vontade de cheira-la?

Ele ofereceu-lhe a rosa, colocando-a perto de seu nariz, protegido pela máscara. "Cheirar a rosa? Ai... ELE VAI ME MATAR!!!", ela balançou a cabeça e afastou-se da rosa. - Não vou cheira-la.

- Por que? Pensou que eu iria matar-te? Hahaha! Essa é boa. - pegou outra rosa. - Veja está é a envenenada, o seu cheiro é mais forte e sua coloração é mais intensa, apaixonante. Veja por si só.

_ "Hum... ele fala a verdade, são muito diferentes."_ - Por que matar o inimigo entregando-lhe apenas uma rosa? Não precisa matar! É só conversar, que conversando tudo se ajeita! - _"Menos com você, bi-chi-nha!"_

Afrodite pôs a mão na testa. _"Ai ai... já estou sem paciência!!"_. - Tem que se matar o inimigo, por se não ele te mata! É tão difícil entender, mocréia?!

- Não. - ela respondeu.

- Agora os tipos de veneno, eu uso os cianuretos, são mais fácies de manipular. Você tem que aprender a usa-los também.

- Só quero saber como é que se fazem as flores! Só isso!! Não quero saber de venenos!

- Grrr... Ô COISINHA BURRA, AS FLORES SÃO PRODUZIDAS PELO SEU COSMO! - retomou a paciência. - Com a energia de seu cosmo, você utiliza as partículas soltas no ar para formar as flores, que não podem ser só as flores, neve, safiras, entre outras coisas.

Cypria voltou a coçar a cabeça. - Não entendi.

Afrodite quase bateu a cabeça na mesa e decidiu suspender o treino, ela já havia consumido demais a sua beleza. - Não tem problema, mocréia. Pegue estes livros e estude para ver se amanhã você terá capacidade de entender o que eu estou dizendo.

Cypria pegou o monte de livros, e dirigiu-se para a saída. Quando escutou: - Esqueci-me de te entregar isto. - pegou um saco de papel e jogou nas mãos dele. - Acho que você esqueceu lá na floricultura enquanto me espionava. Você deveria ser mais discreta, se tinha a intenção que eu não lhe percebesse.

Abriu o pacote e dele retirou sua máscara perdida. _"MINHA MÁSCARA!!"_, arregalou os olhos. _"Ele... ele... ele só pode ter me visto!"_, desesperou-se com a possibilidade. Afrodite pelo contrário divertia-se com a agonia da pupila.

Aproximou-se dela com a máscara numa das mãos e ergue a outra em direção ao rosto de Cypria. Tocou-lhe a testa protegida pela sua máscara de amazona.

Ela continuou estática ao toque do mestre, ele transmitia uma energia diferente, quente e acolhedora que parecia ultrapassar a máscara, como se esta fosse uma folha de papel.

"O que ele vai fazer?", pensou admirando os belos brilhantes olhos azuis do seu mestre, que pareciam vê-la por detrás daquela máscara inexpressiva.

Os seus delicados dedos de unhas bem cuidadas, cerradas e pintadas num rosa quase transparente, pousaram sobre a potinha do nariz afilado de Cypria. Desceram suavemente até a boca. Ele mantinha uma expressão diferente no rosto... até certo ponto estranha.

Na sua mente não havia espaço para pensamentos lógicos, apenas uma só vontade: tirar aquela máscara e ver o rosto de sua pupila. Pousou o outro dedo no queixo dela e quase puxou aquele acessório desnecessário.

Como num estalo acordou e voltou a realidade. Empurrou a máscara verdadeira em cima dela e falou: - Tome isto porque é seu. Não pense que eu queria ver o seu rosto, mocréia. Deve ser horrível! Agora saia daqui, já ordenei. - sua voz estava mais delicada do que nunca...

Cypria deu-lhe as costas e saiu sem pronunciar uma só palavra. Esqueceu os livros no chão.

- Pft. E ainda por cima esqueceu os livros! Amanhã, vou repreende-la de novo!

Mesmo estando há poucos dias no Santuário, Cypria já conhecia todos os atalhos do lugar. Inclusive os que a levariam mais rápido até a Casa das Amazonas, onde estava morando temporariamente.

Rapidamente chegou em casa e encontrou Shina com cara de poucos amigos.

- Vejo que enfim cegou, garota. - falou encostada no sofá.

Cypria não deu atenção a amazona de cobra, tudo o que queria era descansar. Seguiu até a porta do seu quarto e foi barrada por Shina, que mais uma vez apareceu em caminho.

- Não pense que vai escapar de mim, Cypria. - ameaçou.

- O que você quer, hein? Shina? Não vê que o meu dia está muito difícil? Poderia sair da porta? - perguntou calmamente.

Shina sorriu. - Por enquanto não. Primeiro diga-me o que você tem com o meu namorado! - falou irritada.

- Seu namorado? Mas eu nunca falei com o Shura!

- Não! Ele não, estou falando do Máscara da Morte!

- O Máscara da Morte?! Você está com ele?! - lembrou-se do bilhete que recebeu no restaurante, sabia que tinha problemas.

Shina franziu as sobrancelhas e ameaçou mais uma vez: - Fique bem longe dele, viu? Porque eu sei que você está de olho nele. - ela passou uma unha pelo rosto de Cypria. - Muito menos mostrar seu rosto a ele.

- Por...por quê?!

- Porque de acordo com as regras, mostrar seu rosto a um homem significa mata-lo ou amá-lo. - passou a unha com mais força sobre o rosto dela, abrindo-lhe um pequeno corte, igual ao de uma navalha. - E você não vai querer ter um rosto tão bonito retalhado, não vai? Pois eu a matarei se o fizer! - saiu gargalhando pela porta principal, desapareceu num dos atalhos. Marin observava toda a cena, escondida.

Cypria passou a palma da mão no corte limpando-o de seu rubro sangue. Sentou-se na cama e pôs a mão na cabeça. _"Mostrar o seu rosto a um homem significa mata-lo ou amá-lo... Haahahahahh!!!"_, esta frase dita por Shina não lhe saia da cabeça. Ecoava por sua mente cansada. _"Ela tem razão..."._

Olhou para a máscara e atirou-a na parede. _"Acho que ele me viu no restaurante... Mas o pior é que o meu mestre delicado quase tirou a minha máscara! Eu seria obrigada a mata-lo...! Não... eu não conseguiria derrota-lo, sou muito fraca para isso. Amá-lo? Não poderia, pois além dele ser como é, outro já mora em meu coração. Então... eu morreria!!"_

- Vejo que está bastante preocupada, menina... - Marin entrou no seu quarto com uma caixa de curativos. Não ligue para ela, é uma invejosa de marca maior!

- Marin... você... - parou no meio da frase e decidiu mudar de assunto: - Humpt. Desde que cheguei aqui no Santuário que preciso dessa caixa de curativos. Às vezes nem eles curam as minhas feridas.

- Eu sei... Sua situação não é uma das melhores... Não gosto muito da idéia de você sentir-se atraída pelo cavaleiro de câncer. Ele não presta para você! - adquiriu uma expressão severa. - É por causa dele que Afrodite te trata mal. Já que o Frô não é tão mal assim...

Aquilo foi como um impacto sobre ela, _"O Afrodite gosta de Câncer?!"_ - Como... como assim?

- Afrodite sabe que você está interessada no Cavaleiro de Câncer, e por isso te trata mal. Ele o ama, e ver você como o seu amor é muito ruim para ele, o machuca.

_ "Afinal de contas, para que diabos serve essa droga de máscara! Todos sabem de meus sentimentos!!"_ - Então é isso... eu já esperava.

- Já esperava?! Não entendo...

Na estufa, Afrodite divertia-se transplantando suas mudas novas, daqui a alguns meses teria belas flores para enfeitar sua casa. Ele considera as flores tão lindas quanto ele próprio. _"Obras-primas da natureza, assim como eu!"_, como ele mesmo diz.

- Preciso controlar mais a minha curiosidade... - falou para as plantas. - Ver o rosto de uma aspirante a amazona é algo terrível! E eu teria que agüentar essa mocréia no meu pé... ou então mata-la! O que não seria nada mal... huhuhuhuhhh....

Terminou de ajeitar a última planta nova, e descuidou-se um pouco... - AAAAHHHHH!!!!! QUEBREI UMA UNHA!! NNNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!! Snif... snif...

Continua...

..........................

**N/A: **

_ Oiiii!!! Como eu prometi não demorei muito para postar um capítulo... Embora eu não saiba o quanto vou demorar em escrever o próximo... Snif... _

_ Mas, espero que tenham gostado! E mais um clichê: "MANDEM REVIEWS!!!". _

_ Agradecimentos especiais a Madam Spooky, Megawinsone, Sango-chan, Lonestar Karina , por terem comentado o meu humilde fanfic! _

_Kourin-sama_

..........................


	5. reUnião Dourada

Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics." 

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 5 - reUnião Dourada **

"ROSAS PIRANHA!!!!", milhões de rosas cheias de espinhos avançaram até o inimigo que se defendeu do golpe com o cosmo. Ela ajeitou os longos cabelos ondulados revoltos ao vento causado pelas rosas negras, estavam no jardim que repleto de flores de vários tipos refletia os raios de sol. Estes que refletem no cabelo dela e demonstra sua cor castanha com brilho dourado.

Sorriu por debaixo da máscara de amazona e falou: - Pft. Suas rosas não me atingem mais, mestre. - ela ficou de frente para ele.

- CYPRIA?! - exclamou atordoado. - Então é você!

Ela gargalhou e preparou um contra-ataque. Elevou seu cosmo ao máximo e como mágica surgiram milhares de flores no ar, aparentemente com um agradável cheiro suave e convidativo. Depois começam a sufocá-te, não permitindo a respiração.

Afrodite caiu no chão, segurando o pescoço com as duas mãos, arregalou os olhos e antes de desmaiar, recebeu o ataque das milhares de flores, num golpe semelhante ao seu.

- Vejo que não sobreviveu, mestre. Que pena, eu tenho de você...

Ele voltou a si, e aos poucos se manteve de pé. Ainda sem fôlego falou: - Arf...arf... Ainda não fui vencido, Cypria. Que ataque maravilhoso e belo, estou orgulhoso de você, mocréia... arf..arf..

- Pft. Eu sou a única que merece ser a mais bela aqui...!

- ROSAS PIRANHA!! - atacou.

Cypria balançou a cabeça num sinal de reprovação... tsc..tsc.. - Um mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra a mesma amazona! - ela se defendeu de todas as rosas, deixando escapar apenas uma que lhe cortou a máscara no meio. - Minha...minha máscara! - exclamou.

Como numa câmera lenta, a duas metades da máscara caíram no chão aos poucos, produzindo um som característico, melancólico. Afrodite fitou o rosto da discípula e deparou-se com outra máscara que se mantinha por debaixo da partida o meio. Entretanto esta nova máscara formava uma expressão, triste. _"Duas máscaras...?"_

- Então mestre, quer ver o meu rosto? Huh huh... - sorriu. - Eu não deveria mostrar-lhe, porém... - ela retirou a máscara suavemente deixando-o ver o seu rosto.

Afrodite tomou um susto e levou a mão a boca. _"Seu rosto é... é..."_, era um rosto aterrorizante, deformado e a sua carne em putrefação tornava-se flácida, caindo aos poucos no chão, como uma gosma. Os olhos esbugalhados começam a escapar pelo que resta do rosto: os ossos... não havia sangue algum.

- Ho...horrível!!! AAAAHHHH!!!! - abriu os olhos e sentiu o coração saltar pela boca. - "Foi só um sonho..." - olhou para o restante do quarto e: - AAAAAHHHH!!!!

- Calma Afrodite! Não sou tão feio assim. - falou Miro rindo da cara de espanto de Afrodite. - Não acha que está um pouco estressado, Peixes?

- Não... O que você faz aqui? - ele sentou-se na cama e percebeu que o lençol de seda, o qual o cobria estava no chão. Afrodite usa uma calça de seda vinho com bico de renda francesa na barra. A calça ajusta-se a sua cintura por um cordão dourado, requinte à francesa. Pegou seu robe, que no melhor estilo combina com o seu pijama.

- Não precisa dessas frescuras comigo, Afrodite! Te conheço desde criança... E vim aqui porque quero lhe perguntar onde está Camus. - como o quarto ainda se mantém escuro, Miro abre as cortinas permitindo que o Sol entre pela janela. Afrodite põe uma das mão nos olhos e franze as sobrancelhas.

- Por que você quer saber onde está o Camus a essa hora da madrugada!? Sai daqui que eu quero dormir!!

- Acho que não é tão cedo assim, Peixes... São mais de dez horas da manhã! E quero falar com o Camus, porque preciso avisa-lo da "União Dourada" de hoje a tarde, na Casa de Virgem.

- Aham! Não acredito que o Shaka vai permitir uma "União Dourada" no solo da Sagrada Casa de Virgem... - _"E mais essa agora..."_ - O que vai ser discutido na reunião? Mais algum inimigo pessoal da Saori, para os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro aniquilarem...

O rosto de Miro tornou-se obscuro, e ele deu aquela risadinha de lado que lhe é tão característica. - Não, é pior! - olhou para Afrodite que ainda tinha a cara inchada de sono, e como se lesse os seus pensamentos terminou: - A reUnião Dourada discutirá desta vez em que casa faremos a minha festa de Aniversário, daqui a cinco meses.

Afrodite olhou incrédulo para o escorpião e disse: - Ainda faltam cinco meses, Miro! Não está um pouco cedo para discutir isso?!

- Não. Você sabe muito bem que as minhas festas são marcantes, daí cinco meses é pouco para se preparar tudo! Lembra-se da última?

- Claro! Sem comentários. Camus está no campo de treinamento com o Hyoga.

- Até mais tarde Afrodite, e não deixe os outros verem você com essa...roupa de dormir pois poderão chamar-te de _bichinha_...! Hahahahahhh!! - saiu rindo.

_ "Grrr... Odeio essas piadinhas sem graça...!"_, saiu até a cozinha para comer algo, sentia muita fome. Pegou algumas frutas e sentou-se na sala em frente a tv. Ele sabia que estava se esquecendo de algo importante... _"Mas o quê?!", _quando ouviu um estalo na sala principal, havia alguém ali.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta devagarinho... _"Se alguém o vir com esta roupa de dormir... bichinha..."_, as palavras de Miro insistiam em assombrar-lhe. - Mestre! Pensei que hoje não teria mais treino...

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e só viu o rosto tenebroso de Cypria a sua frente, era como se o pavor que tinha sentido durante o sonho voltasse. - AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! SOCORRO É A MOCRÉIA HORROROSAAAAA!!! - gritou fechando a porta na cara dela rapidamente. Encostou-se atrás da porta e recuperou o fôlego após o susto. _"Mais um susto desses e eu morro!"_, pensou ao pôr uma das mãos sobre o peito, seu coração parecia querer pular para fora de seu corpo. Abriu a porta novamente e sem olha-la direito falou: - E não terá! Volte aqui apenas amanhã! - em seguida trancou-lhe a porta na cara.

Cypria agradeceu aos céus por estar de máscara, daí ele não poderia ver a sua cara naquela hora, segurou-se para não rir... _"Aquela roupa... Hahahh... estava um tanto bichal demais... hahahahh!!"_ - "timo, hoje tenho o dia livre!! Maravilha!! - mesmo sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo e o porquê dele ter se assustado com ela.

_ "Humpt. Odeio essa mocréia... queria nunca mais vê-la na minha frente!"_, ele se olhou no espelho da sala e... - AAAHHHH!!!!! MEU LINDO CABELO ESTÁ UM HORROR!!! - desmaiou.

..........................

De tardezinha na sexta Casa Zodiacal tinha início a poderosa e temida "reUnião Dourada". Todos os cavaleiros de ouro já haviam chegado e como de costume a reunião teve de ser atrasada por causa de um cavaleiro...

- Afrodite! Só faltava você! - gritou Saga ao ver que Peixes acabara de pôr os pés no solo da Casa de Virgem.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e explicou-se: - Minha escova de cabelo quebrou e daí tive que consertar. Afinal não posso sair por aí com uma _juba de leão_! Não é... Aioria?!

Todos riram. Embora Aioria não tenha entendido bem a brincadeira, sabia que era com ele, o destemido leão do Santuário. - Muito engraçado Afrodite... hah hah hah... - tentou uma defesa.

** - **Ai... Estou tão cansada... Essas escadarias ainda matam o pobre cavaleiro de Peixes... - olhou toda a sala. - Não há uma cadeira aqui?! Que horror! Shaka! Você não tem uma cadeira para mim?

- Por que eu deveria ter? Como um cavaleiro você não deveria precisar dessas frescuras. Sente-se no chão como os outros! - respondeu o virginiano que até então se mantinha calado sentado na sua flor-de-lótus.

** - **Tudo bem senhor certinho... - ele se sentou no chão mesmo que por sinal estava impecável. E começou a resmungar baixinho... - Grrr... A casa é sua mesmo... Vou tratar-te bem mal quando fores lá em casa...

- Estou ouvindo, Afrodite. - falou num tom sério o dono da casa. Após isso um imenso silêncio instalou-se na sala. Shaka começou: - Infelizmente fui obrigado a receber todos vocês aqui, portanto comecem logo com essa reunião.

Miro se adiantou e começou: - Aham! O motivo de estarmos aqui hoje é para discutirmos o melhor lugar para a minha festa de Aniversário, que modéstia a parte é a única festa que realmente pode ser considerada diversão aqui no Santuário.

Ele não estava mentindo. Athena permite que cada cavaleiro faça uma festa em seu aniversário apenas isso. Nenhuma baderna a mais durante o resto dos dias e a festa de Miro é considerada e mais catastrófica do Santuário inteiro.

- Isso nós sabemos Miro. Mas como vamos escolher aonde será esta festa? - perguntou Camus. - Olha... não pode ser na minha casa não, porque não quero vê-la destruída no outro dia...

- Será escolhida através de um sorteio! O que acham? - sugeriu Saga.

Todos concordaram menos Máscara que estava apoiado perto de uma janela no canto da sala. - E você, Máscara da Morte não vai a minha festa? - perguntou Miro.

- Você sabe que sim, só acho uma idiotice escolher o lugar da festa, se ela poderia ser feita na sua casa, Miro.

- Só não poderia ser na sua, com aquelas cabeças eu teria uma festa de terror! E por falar nisso... Troque as cabeças de lá porque o fedor delas está tão grande que o vento leva para minha casa. É muito desagradável...

Máscara da Morte não respondeu, rosnou. Todos se puseram a pensar como seria feito o sorteio... era uma decisão muito difícil, até para os cavaleiros de ouro... Após alguns logos minutos... - Aioria, você ainda tem aqueles palitinhos? - perguntou Mu piscando o olho.

- Tenho... E por sorte os trouxe comigo! - falou entendo perfeitamente a trapaça que iria fazer. Entregou-os a Mu.

- "timo! Agora cada um retira um palitinho e quem pegar o vermelho empresta a casa para a festa. - falou Saga já tirando o seu... porém ao tira-lo quebra a pontinha que estava pintada de vermelho, ele o faz num movimento rápido. Todos os cavaleiros fazem mesmo... menos um, que distraído puxou o palitinho com tudo... um peixe que caiu na rede de ouro.

- Droga... o meu é premiado... - ele mostrou o palito com a marca vermelha.

Mu sumiu com os outros pedaços vermelhos e falou: - Então usaremos a Casa de Peixes este ano! Pode se preparar Afrodite, desde já!

- Bem, creio que encerramos a nossa reunião, não é? - perguntou Shaka.

- Ainda não! Tenho algo importante para compartilhar com vocês. Tenho certeza e que gostarão muito!! - falou Saga animado.

- Saga, eu sabia que os seus olhos vermelhos não eram outra coisa se não... Alucinógenos. Sinceramente não gosto disso... já tenho o meu 'veneno'... - falou Miro.

O queixo de Saga despencou, e ele falou: - Não é nada disso! É o meu novo jogo, WAR II! Não é maravilhoso? Podemos conquistar vários lugares do mundo!!

Todos concordaram em jogar o joguinho, formaram duplas e começaram a sua 'conquista mundial'... Afrodite foi até a porta e falou: - Até mais, fofos... Esse joguinho idiota pode arrasar a minha beleza... - passou a mão nos cabelos azuis-piscina tão sedosos que pareciam fios de seda. Olhou com desgosto para os outros que se comportavam como crianças, principalmente para o seu _maskinha_ que nem se quer olhou para ele durante um só minuto, e saiu em passos lentos.

Ninguém o escutou, a concentração é uma arma poderosíssima, - Conquistei a França e a Espanha!! - falou Miro.

- Grande coisa... já conquistei o Santuário de Athena duas vezes!! Vejam só... - os olhos de Saga começaram a brilhar de forma estranha, e até meio avermelhados. - Daí eu... eu... eu conquistarei o mundo!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!!

- Alguém, por favor, dá um peteleco no Saga, ele está endoidando de novo!! - falou Miro.

- Deixa comigo...!! - o leão gentilmente bateu sua patinha na cabeça de Saga, que com o impacto afundou a cara no chão... - Xiii... exagerei...

- Peraí Máscara da Morte, o Iraque é meu, você fica com Israel! - falou Shura.

- Não! - revidou o canceriano. - Cuidado não ponha suas tropas no meu território!! Se não... - ameaçou com o seu costumeiro dedo apontado na direção do capricórnio.

Shura se enfureceu e literalmente 'cortou' a participação de Máscara do jogo...

- PQP!! Sem o tabuleiro não dá para jogar, idiota! - protestou Máscara.

- CHEEEEGGGAAA!!!! SAIAM JÁ DAQUI!! EU QUERO MEDITAR!! - gritou Shaka enfurecido para o espanto de todos. Seu grito foi escutado em todos os cantos do Santuário...

..........................

Um pouco longe dali... "Caramba!! Eu sabia que iria terminar assim... Hum... é melhor esconder os meus bibelôs e meus objetos de decoração! Essas festas do Miro sempre acabam com tudo no final...". A noite estava quente e estrelada, perfeita para um passeio. Afrodite não voltou para sua casa, desceu por um caminho até um laguinho onde ele costuma a banhar-se. Não só ele, todos aproveitam o laguinho nos dias ensolarados e secos da Grécia.

Parou em frente a ele sentou na margem. "A água está perfeita!", pensou ao tocar com um dos pés. Afrodite não é de Peixes por acaso... "Não consigo resistir!!", despiu-se e mergulhou nas águas cristalinas do laguinho, iluminadas pela luz da lua cheia. O lago possui águas calmas que só se movimentam quando algo lhe pertuba, assim como ele. A calmaria da água permitiu que Afrodite pudesse 'espalhar' algumas pétalas de rosas no lago, as mais perfumadas que ele conseguia produzir.

- Acho que sou o único privilegiado desse lugar... Amo as minhas rosas, belas e mortíferas! Huhuhh... - falou para si. Encostou-se numa pedra que separa mais ou menos o lago, transformando esse pedaço numa piscina natural. Ficou por lá vários minutos, curtindo sua água e suas rosas perfumadas. Também aproveitou para pensar um pouco.

Como a água parecia um espelho de tão translúcida que estava, enfeitou os cabelos com algumas rosinhas, coisa que é o seu passatempo favorito. - Não sei porque... tem algo estranho nessa noite. - pensou alto.

Ele se levantou com a água batendo em sua cintura e observou o lugar. Procurou algum cosmo próximo, mas não havia nada. Uma coisa ele tinha certeza, estava sendo observado. Ou melhor, tinha mais alguém naquele laguinho naquela mesma hora.

Levou as mãos a boca e soltou um grito abafado. _"Estou sendo observado!!"_.

Continua...

..........................

**N/A: **

_ Oisss!!! Bem pessoal espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... e realmente até eu não sei como é o rosto da Cypria!! Isso é deprimente... até para mim... Mas logo logo esse mistério será desvendado... hum... _

_ Bem, não me perguntem como pode haver um laguinho no Santuário... nem eu sei direito... E eu não poderia deixar de zombar da Grande União Dourada do Episódio G... considero o nome meio ridículo... _

_ Agradecimentos especiais a Yoshino, Megawinsone, Madam Spoky, Luthy Lothlorien e Mari Marin, Lonestar Karina e Juniha 2000 (bem... taí o quinto capítulo! Enjoy it!), muito obrigada mesmo por seus comentários!! Fico muito feliz em saber o que vocês acham do meu ficzinho... _

_ Bem, até o próximo capítulo...****_

_ Kourin-sama. _

..........................


	6. Encontros Inesperados

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 6 - Encontros Inesperados **

_"Oh não! Estam me espionando!"_, afundou na molhando os cabelos por completo. Afrodite pegou algumas pétalas e limpou o rosto da maquiagem básica de todos os dias. _"Assim ninguém vai me reconhecer! Mas... quem está no lago também?"_, olhou para o resto do laguinho, escondido atrás da pedra. Realmente havia alguém ali, a agitação da água denuncia a suspeita.

Do outro lado do lago ele avista a tal pessoa que o espionava. Na verdade fora um exagero, pois a pessoa queria apenas banhar-se na água, numa noite quente, assim como ele. - É uma mulher! - falou baixinho. - _"Uma amazona... é... é a Cypria! Ela não pode me ver aqui! Graças a Zeus..."_ - afundou o corpo dentro d´agua. - _"O que ela fazia ali..."_

Pôs-se a observar novamente, mas dessa vez bem escondido atrás da pedra. Ela estava do outro lado do enorme lago, que servia de alimento para a enorme piscina do Grande Mestre, embora Afrodite conseguisse vê-la perfeitamente, ela não poderia o ver dali.

Cypria vestia apenas sua máscara e parecia não se importar com a possibilidade de ser observada por alguém, afinal a água estava tão maravilhosa. _"Com a minha máscara estou vestida."_, pensou. Sentada numa parte mais rasa, ela desmanchava o seu penteado horroroso (uma trança presa no alto da cabeça com uma tiara.) e começou a molhar os seus enormes e ondulados cabelos, que caíam-lhe por sobre o colo e costas. Ela cantarolava baixinho, uma canção desconhecida em grego antigo, talvez de sua família. Sua voz era perfeita, e encantava os ouvidos do cavaleiro de peixes. Cypria continuou a molhar-se na água refrescante e mergulhou rapidamente, emergindo em seguida de costas. Atirou a máscara para perto de onde estavam suas roupas e mergulhou novamente.

"_Ela... ela parece uma sereia neste lago..."_, ele ainda a olhava atentamente, fitava cada movimento da jovem, estava encantado. Talvez porque nunca tenha visto uma mulher na forma a qual ele estava vendo a sua pupila, mas isso nunca havia o interessado. Mas ela naqueles momentos exercia-lhe um fascínio além do comum, como se sua canção, semelhante ao canto das sereias o tivesse enfeitiçado. Continuou a olha-la.

Ainda de costas, Cypria levou as mãos para o alto e jogou aos poucos aquela água maravilhosa sobre si. Percebeu que na água havia uma pétala de rosa... pois esta havia caído dentro de seu olho. _"Uma pétala? Não... será que... isso é impossível!! Mas é melhor eu sair daqui..."_ Saiu do lago, pôs a máscara de volta ao seu rosto, vestiu-se e sumiu rapidamente dali, sem deixar rastros.

Afrodite parecia ter a sua consciência devolvida, mergulhou e também saiu do lago. O resto da noite foi um pouco difícil para ele.

No outro dia... - Bom dia, mestre. - falou Cypria ao encontra-lo no jardim em frente à Casa de Peixes. Ele estava sentando numa cadeira de palha, e com um caderno a mão escrevia algo.

- Bom dia. Hoje você vai aprender a 'germinar flores', assim como eu. - largou o caderno em cima de uma mesinha, e começou a explicação da lição. Como já havia falado antes, as flores poderiam surgir do cosmo, então ordenou que ela passasse o resto do dia treinando, elevando o cosmo. Não é algo fácil para ela, afinal nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que teria um cosmo. Então se pôs a tentar, enquanto Afrodite voltou para sua _chaise-longue_ de palhinha e retomou seus escritos.

De tardezinha, mandou-a embora, e voltou aos seus escritos... _"Hum... acho que essa página não ficou muito boa... Melhor refaze-la! Talvez assim conseguirei um dia publicar meu romance."_, rasgou a folha de papel, e voltou a escrever:

' - Acho que ontem vi coisas terríveis! - fala o mocinho.' - _"Hum... não, não está bom... mas vou continuar!"_ - '- Aham! Bem, como eu ia dizendo, vi coisas terríveis!! Não sei porque fui me banhar naquele lago. Era melhor eu ter voltado direto para casa... - parou por alguns minutos e continuou. - Bem, eu... eu... a vi sem... bem, você sabe... Da mesma forma que eu vejo a minha estátua da Deusa Afrodite.' - _"Como eu posso conversar com os meus próprios manuscritos! Isso é loucura!!"_ - o lápis parecia exercer força sobre sua vontade, continuou. - 'Aham! Voltando, sem dúvida foi uma experiência pela qual nunca passei na vida. Espero que nunca mais eu veja essas coisas... ai ai... até que ela é bem feita de corpo. Tem uma bunda bonita, cintura perfeita, pele alva... lembrou-me uma escultura grega, majestosa em sua beleza. Seios que tenho quase certeza cabem como luva nas minhas mãos... Infelizmente não vi o seu rosto, embora não precisou mais que isso para que eu ficasse... bem... excitado e quase...' - ele parou subitamente, releu o texto e exclamou: - Por Zeus! O que estou escrevendo! Não era isso que eu deveria redigir, não está na minha histporia yaoi! Que horror...!

Afrodite jogou as folhas de 'seu romance yaoi' e tacou fogo nelas. Eram muitas folhas, porque com a letra grande, tende a gasta-las demais. De repente alguém entrou em sua casa. E falou afobado: - Afrodite, está louco?! A Grécia já faz um imenso calor e você ainda fica ascendendo fogueira na sua casa! - protestou o morador da décima primeira casa, Camus de Aquário.

- Camus?! O que você está fazendo aqui?! - exclamou surpreso.

- Vim apagar este fogo que está infestando a minha casa de calor, e eu odeio isso! - ele apagou o fogo, e saiu de lá deixando Afrodite boquiaberto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Aaaaiii!!! Marin! Esse soco me machucou! - falou esfregando a barriga.

- Porque você não se defendeu? - perguntou a amazona de Águia.

Cypria deu de ombros, fazendo a amazona dar um tapinha na testa. - Vamos tentar de novo, você me soca e eu me defendo, daí você observa como eu faço!

- Tudo bem. - cerrou o punho, respirou fundo e levou a mão em direção a Marin, fechou os olhos. Não escutou nada, apenas um estalo e uma risada familiar... - Aioria!

- Eu não poderia deixar que você batesse na minha Marin... - falou em tom de brincadeira. - Mas assim nunca vai aprender, Cypria!

Ela pôs a mão na cabeça. - Eu sei. Na verdade eu não quero aprender, mas é Athena que ordena, caso contrário não posso concluir o treinamento.

- E cadê o Afrodite, ele deveria lhe ensinar a lutar!

- Ele disse que nunca iria ensinar luta a ela. Não sei porque... Então pediu para que eu a ensinasse. - falou Marin. - _"Só pode ser para não ter um treino físico com ela... heheh..."_

- Ele está muito estranho ultimamente, er...mais delicado... - sorriu. - Posso assistir ao treino?

- Claro! Só não zombe de mim, hein? - falou Cypria. - Vou tentar de novo, Marin.

As horas se passaram rápido, o dia estava muito quente e seco, o verão se aproxima com rapidez. Já havia alguns meses que Cypria estava treinando com o Cavaleiro de Peixes, ela já conseguia 'produzir algumas flores', que eram muito frágeis e logo murchavam, ainda tinha muito trabalho pela frente. Ela já tinha se acostumado com o Santuário, e com as mudanças de humor do mestre, que de uns dias para cá, estava mais sociável...

- Pronto! Cypria por hoje é só! Estou exausta! - desabafou Marin, sentando-se do lado do namorado.

- Eu também.

- Comprei umas pizzas (aquelas massas que precisam ir ao forno, pré-prontas) hoje de manhã, vocês querem fazer um lanche na minha casa? - perguntou Aioria. - E... como eu não sei cozinhar vocês poderiam assar as pizzas para mim? Que tal?

As duas olharam-se incrédulas, e Marin falou: - E porque nós deveríamos cozinhar para você, Aioria?

- Sei lá... ouvi dizer que você sabe cozinhar muito bem, Cypria. E Marin eu amo sua comida tanto quanto amo você!

- Hum... sendo assim, nós vamos, mas não vou demorar.

Os três dali e seguiram para o Templo de Leão, que era uma construção imponente formada por uma bela fachada e duas majestosas estátuas de leão, que lembram muito esfinges. Uma casa imponente, grande e forte assim como o guardião dela. O sol quase se punha no horizonte, os pássaros voam pelo céu em bando, enfim perfeito, exceto por:

- Aioria, o que você fez com as estátuas? Estam com cabelo! - perguntou Marin apontando para os leões, que estavam com algo estranho e meio pegajoso na 'juba'.

- Realmente... - passou o dedo e cheirou. - É caca de passarinho!

Os três riram em conjunto, e entraram na Casa de Leão. Uma sala modesta, mas cheia de personalidade. Cores exóticas e quentes, muitas fotos de Aioria, e um certo toque feminino (Marin), aconchegante. Cypria sentou-se no sofá e Marin foi até a cozinha.

- Cypria, você não vem me ajudar? - falou de volta.

- Hã?! Sim, estou indo!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Aha! Está aqui! Eu sabia que não o havia perdido!! - pegou um pesado e empoeirado livro de páginas pretas entitulado: "Livro dos Feitiços". - Agora só preciso achar a receita certa!

Ele estava nos fundos da sua estufa, agora transformada em laboratório (?), folheava o livro devagar observando cada receita. Parou na página certa.

- "timo! Eu tenho os ingredientes! E as rosas raras também! - deu pulos de alegria. Embora tenha fechado a cara ao perceber que não tinha o ingrediente principal: 'uma peça íntima da vítima".

"_E agora?"_, pensou desesperado. - Tenho que conseguir custe o que custar!! Até roubo se for preciso, mas farei esse feitiço! Huhuhuhuuhhaahh!!! - coçou a pintinha debaixo do olho.

- Pronto Aioria suas pizzas estam aqui! - Marin entregou-o um prato com vários pedaços de pizza, vários sabores.

Ele pôs-se a comer, tinha uma fome de leão, hehehh... Cypria observou os dois namorados e percebeu o quanto a sua presença importava ali, quase nada na realidade. _"Acho que estou sobrando aqui... faz tempo que não tenho um namorado..."_

Ela saiu da casa de leão, queria tomar um ar, sentia-se sufocada, sentou na entrada da casa, num degrau.

Já era noite, as estrelas brilhavam com bastante intensidade, sentiu uma brisa fria percorrer o seu corpo, arrepiou-se. E como se suas súplicas tivessem sido atendidas, escutou uma voz familiar:

- O que faz aqui? - um vulto sentou-se do seu lado.

- Não sei, estou observando as estrelas, talvez. Espero a Marin, que está dentro da casa de leão.

- Huhahaah!! Talvez ela só saia de lá amanhã... - apontou para a casa atrás deles.

Cypria se levantou limpando a calça. Ele a observava vidrado. - Então, é melhor que eu vá para a minha casa! Até mais... - virou-se, desceu um ou mais degraus e sentiu que alguém havia puxado o seu braço.

- Espere! Não é bom que você ande sozinha pelo Santuário, aqui é um lugar muito perigoso! _Io te levo até tua casa, capiche?_ - falou o prestativo (?!) cavaleiro de Câncer, no seu melhor sotaque italiano.

"_Sim..."_, ela assentiu com a cabeça. Puxou seu braço de volta, soltando-o da mão de Máscara. _"Ele tem muita força.."_, passou a outra mão por cima de onde ele pegou, estava dolorido.

Desceram as escadarias da frente da Casa de Leão e logo chegaram no quintal da Casa de Câncer.

- Por que o seu nome é Máscara da Morte? - perguntou.

Ele limitou-se a gargalhar, assustando-a. _"Que homem estranho... não é à toa que o chamam de psicopata... Será... será que ele vai me matar?! Não..."_. Entraram na Casa de Câncer e...

- Ai, credo! Ta cheio de... de cabeças aqui! AAAHHHHH!!!! - com o susto pulou em cima do cavaleiro.

- Hu há há! Estás ficando muito tempo do lado do Afrodite, até os gritos dele você sabe fazer... - as cabeças sumiram das paredes. - É apenas uma ilusão. Ma chamam de Máscara da Morte por causa da minha casa, desses rostos, são as pessoas que eu matei. Meu nome é Carlo.

- Ainda bem que é uma ilusão, é uma decoração terrível...

Aos poucos ele vai se aproximando dela, empurrando-a contra uma pilastra. Tocou-lhe a máscara. - Mas dentre todos os rostos da minha casa, o único que eu gostaria ver é o seu, Cypria...

Seus olhos pareciam exercer um grande fascínio sobre ela, e realmente o faziam. Permaneceu estática enquanto ele aproximou o rosto do seu, ainda encoberto pela máscara. Desceu e beijou o seu pescoço subindo e parando no início do queixo, puxou levemente a máscara com a ponta dos dedos. Com o braço do cavaleiro em volta de sua fina cintura, não podia se soltar, não permitia que desgrudasse dele um só segundo. _"Ai, e agora? Vou ter que dar para ele... quero dizer, ou melhor, pensar tenho que enfrenta-lo e ganhar... mas eu posso..."_. Ela levantou a perna com toda a sua força e atingiu-lhe o sac... (esta fic ainda possui um certo respeito.) quero dizer 'os países baixos'...

Ele afastou-se dela e levou as mãos até lá, soltou um grito de dor. Cypria socou-lhe as costas e chutou-lhe a canela, ele caiu no chão, gemendo:

- Sua maledetta, chutou o meu sac... - desmaiou. Ela correu para a saída da Casa de Câncer. Tirou a máscara e limpou as lágrimas, tinha certeza de que ninguém a veria ali...

Afrodite estava escondido no quarto de Máscara, ele tinha ido até lá aproveitando que o cavaleiro estava fora de casa, para roubar a 'peça íntima do feitiço'. Sua roupa de ninja rosa-choque contrastava com a decoração macabra de Máscara da Morte, era uma roupa especial para que ninguém o vice.

Ouviu os gritos de Máscara da Morte, e para não ser pego com 'a mão na botija' procurou uma forma de fugir dali, só havia um meio pulando a janela. Pulou e corre dali o mais depressa que pôde.

A noite estava clara e estrelada, mas de repente ficou escura. Talvez porque as nuvens tivessem encoberto o intenso brilho das estrelas... Mas não elas ainda enfeitam o céu do Santuário. Quem sabe a conta de luz não foi paga corretamente pelo Grande Mestre, ou um simples apagão promovido pela concessionária de energia elétrica que abastecia a imensa terra santa. A escuridão predominou naquela hora.

"_Droga agora não sei para qual lado seguir... NÃO DÁ PRA ENXERGAR!!!"_, ele seguia meio cambaleante arrodeando a casa de câncer. Num certo ponto, tropeçou numa pedra em falso do piso e caiu.

Contudo não caiu no chão, caiu por cima de algo, algo fofinho em sua mão direita. Seus lábios também tocam algo fofinho, trêmulo até, embora seus dentes tenham batido em algo furo, uma pedra (?). Sua mente logo processou a resposta, ele havia caído por cima de alguém, ou melhor, uma mulher! Sua mão apalpava um seio dela e seus lábios... Beijava-lhe. Ele deu um pulo para trás e manteve-se distante dela, levou a mão à boca, tampando-a.

- Quem está aí? - perguntou.

- Hã?! É você, Cypria?

- Mestre? - fez uma pausa, pôs a máscara de volta. - Onde você está?

- Estou aqui! Mocréia. - seguindo o som da sua voz, ela o encontrou e pegou em sua mão.

- Que bom que você apareceu... Não gosto de andar sozinha no escuro.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui, não deveria estar em sua casa? - ele tentou soltar sua mão, mas ela segurava com força. - _"Mocréia grudenta... grr..."._

- Eu estava com a Marin, mas aí ela está demorando muito, daí estou indo para minha casa. Mas como está muito escuro, tenho medo de ir até lá sozinha... vai comigo? - ela agarrou o seu braço.

- O quê?! Eu nunca... tudo bem, mas desgrude de mim! - _"Grr... mais essa agora, só porque não quero que você veja o meu Maskinha..." _- Tem um degrau aí, cuidado. Se você se esborrachar eu não vou te socorrer, mocréia.

Depois de passar pelas casas restantes, enfim chegaram até a casa das Amazonas, onde Cypria morava. As luzes voltaram a funcionar e a clarear a noite. Ela abriu a porta e antes de entrar:

- O.O! Que roupa é essa?! Hahahahh!! - perguntou apontando para Afrodite.

- Humpt. Não ria de mim, baranga! Não é da sua conta! - falou irritado.

- Acho que fica ótima nos Festivais de Baco, depois que todos bebem demais, usam fantasias...

- Antes de falar de mim olhe para você mesma, mocréia! Não há pior gosto em roupas que o seu... Até mais. - ela fechou a porta na cara dele que saiu rindo.

Ela olhou-se no espelho de seu quarto, e percebeu que estava um pouco corada. Penteou os cabelos, pôs a sua roupa de dormir.

"Eram os lábios dele... que horror! É o meu mestre e uma bichona, ainda por cima... Mas pelo menos eu me livrei do Carlo... por hoje. Mas uma coisa me intriga... qual era o sabor... rosas?!"

Continua...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**N/A:**

_Oiss... A cena do laguinho foi um bonûs... hehehh... É difícil imaginar que o nosso Frô ficaria... bem... vocês sabem... huhuh huhh... vendo uma mulher tomar banho... _

_Será que está mesmo cada vez mais dificil, ele ter um conserto? Hum... acho que não.. tudo é possível. _

_Bem, sou tão boa em Italiano, por isso perdoem-me!! Na verdade não sei nem se quer escrever em italiano... tentei.. _

_Agradecimentos especiais para as leitoras assíduas, Megawinsone, Madam Spoky, Meliane, Yoshino, e obrigado a todos que lêem a fic... _

_Kourin-sama._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	7. O doce licor de rosas

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 7 - O doce licor de rosas... **

- Bem com você já terminou o seu treinamento físico com a Marin, posso ensinar-lhe o que é realmente importante.

- Er...acho que eu ainda não passei nos treino físico da Marin, ela ainda não me dispensou. - _"Coisa que realmente eu gostaria de escutar..."_

- Já está na hora de terminar, eu vou falar com a Marin. - ele levantou-se da cadeira e pegou uma rosa vermelha que estava em cima da mesa. - Os próximos meses são apenas para você assimilar a técnica, daí você vai poder ir embora do Santuário.

- Tudo bem. - falou com um certo ar triste. - _"É verdade, tenho pouco tempo para permanecer no Santuário, e justo quando eu já estava me acostumando a viver aqui..." - _encostou-se na cadeira.

- Sua próxima lição será aprender a enganar e distrair o inimigo. Se você não percebeu, essa é a base da minha técnica. Eu engano e ataco! Huhuhahahahhh!!

_"Tsc tsc... O que deu nele?!"_ - pensou Cypria ao ver o seu mestre se olhando num espelho e dizendo 'Como sou lindo! Nossa sou muito lindo!! O mais belo cavaleiro desse Santuário, é claro depois do mestre...huhu huhuhh...'.

- Aham! Quando eu avisto inimigo... - ele aproximou-se de Cypria que estava sentada numa espreguiçadeira, debruçou-se sobre ela, sem tocar-lhe. Manteve o seu rosto próximo ao dela e a rosa que segurava também, beijou a rosa. - ...finjo-me de mulher para desconcerta-lo... - passou a rosa pela boca dele e depois descendo lentamente, aproximou ainda mais o seu rosto. - ...engana-lo e mata-lo. - parou a rosa em seu peito, na altura do coração. Saiu dali e virou-se para colher mais rosas nos canteiros.

"_Tem... tinha algo diferente nos olhos dele..."_, pensou.

- E é claro, a sedução é a arma mais infalível. Não se esqueça. Mas como essa máscara de amazona atrapalha, seduza seu inimigo com o corpo. Torne seu corpo tão sedutor quanto um sorriso ou um olhar. É o que tem que aprender, ou não vai passar neste treinamento. - cheirou a mesma rosa e jogou-a em seu colo.

- Si-sim...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- CYPRIA!!!! - berrou uma garota ruiva.

- Hã?! AH!! QUE SUSTO!! - gritou.

- Estou chamando você há horas e nada de me responder! O que está acontecendo?

- Nada... Você também acha que o meu mestre está meio estranho de uns dias para cá, Marin?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Embora eu não saiba o que está acontecendo. Você tem alguma idéia?

- Não. Vou sair! Tenho uma aula na estufa agora a tarde! - saiu pela porta.

"_Hum... está acontecendo algo, ela também está estranha..."_, pensou voltando para o seu quarto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Desde que essa mocréia chegou, que eu não vejo mais o maskinha... ela consome quase o meu tempo todo!! Ah... mas não ficar assim, vou reclamar a Athena e..." - Afrodite reflete enquanto observa Cypria errar pela enésima vez o mesmo exercício, o mais simples que ele podia inventar.

- Er... mestre acho que errei de novo... - falou ela ao errar mais uma vez. Ele permaneceu calado.

- Aham! Afrodite de Peixes, eu estou interrompendo algo? - perguntou Saori ao chegar no jardim da Casa de Peixes e encontrar o cavaleiro com uma rosa negra na mão prestes e joga-la em Cypria como castigo por não fazer nada certo.

- Hã?! ATHENA!! Não... a senhora não atrapalha em nada... - ele realmente ficou nervoso.

- É bom... não admitirei maus tratos a minha amiga. Entendeu?

- Sim.

Algumas horas depois...

- Afrodite o que você está fazendo?

- Estou limpando a minha casa para a sua festinha, Miro. - respondeu com raiva.

- Nossa não precisava, meu amigo...

- É L"GICO QUE PRECISA, VOCÊ VAI DESTRUIR A MINHA CASA!!! - gritou Afrodite pondo um monte de quinquilharias numa caixa.

- Isso não é verdade. Mas garanto que você vai se divertir... E a propósito, você sabe se a sua pupila vem para minha festa? - perguntou.

- Não sei. E isso não é da sua conta... por que você quer saber?

- Eu? Por nada... você podia convidá-la por mim, Afrodite, eu gostaria muito de ter aquela gostosinh... quero dizer aquela amazona na minha festa...

- Hum... Vou pensar no seu caso, Miro. Agora podia ir embora? Ou vai querer me ajudar?

- Não, não. Eu estava só de passagem! E sua casa fica melhor assim, sem aqueles enfeites de bicha...

- GGGRRRR!!! VAI EMBORA MIRO!! - gritou Afrodite.

De noitinha após ter 'arrumado a casa' para a festinha de Aniversário, Afrodite ainda não tinha conseguido se livrar de Miro.

- O que você ainda quer aqui, Miro?

- É que...estou de folga hoje e não tenho o que fazer... Ei! O que é isso nessa taça? - Miro pegou a taça meio cheia que estava sobre uma mesa e cheirou-a. - Rosas?!

- Sim. - tomou a taça da mão de Miro. - É um fino licor de rosas que eu mesmo produzo. É feito com as melhores rosas que eu tenho cultivado em minha casa.

- Sei... para mim isso é coisa de bichinha...

- Que seja. - Afrodite virou a taça, encheu-a novamente e atirou mais uma garrafa vazia fora. No canto da sala havia uma pilha com mais de sete garrafas vazias.

- Nossa, você já bebeu muito... Posso beber também? - perguntou animado puxando um copo e enchendo-o com o licor.

- Já pegou mesmo, né? Só estranho que você queira beber uma bebida de bichinha... huhuh..huhu..

- Não é bem assim... e ei! Esse gosto se parece com aquela maravilha que o Deba traz do Brasil..

- É. Ele me dá as garrafas de cachaça e eu ponho as rosas dentro com um pedacinho de canela-em-pau. Aí eu deixo curtir e depois bebo! - explicou Afrodite.

- Ela fica doce... Ah! Eu sei como é! Também faço isso com os meus escorpiões, tiro o veneno e os ponho num vidro de formol.

- VOCÊ BEBE O VENENO?! - exclamou.

- NÃO! Não sou louco!!

Algumas horas mais tarde, para falar a verdade quando o dia estava amanhecendo, após várias (muitas mesmo) garrafas tomadas, ambos sentem o efeito devastador do licor. Ficam completamente embriagados...

- Hic! Não agüento mais!! Hic! - Miro tentou levantar-se da mesa, mas caiu na cadeira de novo. - Você só falou dela a noite inteira... Hic!!

Afrodite não respondeu, mantinha o rosto plácido, embora desfigurado por causa da bebida. - Vou... hic! Embora... hic! - com muita dificuldade Miro saiu da casa de Peixes.

- Nossa... mas cadê os degraus desta merda?! Hic! Não vejo nada! Ainda está escuro... hic!? - ele caminhou mais alguns passos e... não encontrou mais o chão. Despencou de lá em cima até em baixo, rolando pela escada como uma jaca-mole.

Cypria que vinha subindo as escadas distraída, não viu o Miro rolando escada abaixo... não aconteceu outra coisa, ele esbarrou nela, e os saíram rolando em direção da casa de Aquário. Como já havia amanhecido, e estava na hora de seu treinamento com o Afrodite, ela dirigia-se para a Casa de Peixes.

Terminando de rolar, os dois bateram na porta da casa de Aquário. Acordadam o seu morador.

- Droga! Quem bateu aqui? Não vê que estou descansando!!! - gritou Camus com cara de quem havia acabado de sair da cama.

- Ai... o que foi isso um caminhão? Alguém anotou a placa? - perguntou Cypria, olhando para os lados. Olhou para baixo e viu Miro desmaiado. Ela havia caído em cima dele. - Ah!! Miro? - levantou-se num pulo. Ela olhou de lado e viu Camus parado na porta da casa, com um _micro-shortinho de dormir_... ela agradeceu aos céus por usar aquela máscara, pois com a visão, ela corou as bochechas e sentiu lágrimas caírem do seus olhos, um colírio, literalmente.

- _Oui!_ Você deve ser a pupila de Afrodite, não? E... Miro! De novo!! - ele olhou para baixo e viu que... bem, não estava completamente vestido... correu para dentro da casa de Aquário e saiu de lá com um robe preto.

- Er... sim! Acho que o Miro morreu! Ele estava rolando pela escada, e acabou me derrubando. - falou preocupada.

- O Miro? Ele não morreu não... olha! - ele começou a chutar o corpo de Miro, que reagiu mexendo a mão. - _Maldit!_ Já é a terceira vez que você cai na minha casa! Deviam lhe proibir de beber!!! Seu vagabundo!!

- É... você não deveria fazer isso. Bem, vou indo!

- É deixa que eu cuido desse vagabundo. - Camus voltou para a casa de aquário chutando Miro, e resmungando.

- Vai entender... - falou enquanto subia as escadas novamente.

Ela entrou na casa de Peixes e tomou um choque. Parecia que um vendaval havia passado por lá, estava muito diferente. _"Que estranho... Cadê os bibelôs, as cortinas de seda chinesa, as almofadas rosa-choque, e principalmente aonde foi parar o Afrodite?!"_, pensou olhando para a casa.

Quando no canto da sala, encontrou uma pilha de garrafas, tinha mais de cinqüenta.. Todas vazias. No ar um forte cheiro de rosas, forte mesmo, deixando-a levemente tonta. No chão perto das garrafas estava Afrodite desmaiado ainda segurando uma taça na mão vazia.

- Afrodite? - ela o chamou, mas não obteve resposta, assim com Miro, ele também havia desmaiado. - _"E agora?!"_ - Ao menos está respirando, está vivo... Mas que vergonha, bebeu até cair. Não posso deixa-lo aqui... - _"Apesar de tudo é o meu mestre..."_

Ela tirou a taça de sua mão, e tentou levantar o cavaleiro, apoiando o braço dele em seu ombro. Arrastou-o até o quarto. _"Caramba, nunca pensei que ele fosse tão pesado... arf.. mesmo sendo magro."_ Com muita dificuldade ela o jogou em cima da cama, embora as pernas tenham ficado para fora.

- Eu acho que você não merece que eu o ajude... - ela tirou as sandálias que ele estava usando e ajeitou-o, pondo as pernas na cama.

Afrodite usava uma camisa de botões florida e uma calça rosa, porém não estava maquiado, deixando o seu rosto com aparência masculina.

"Que espécie de estampa é essa? Rosas negras? Que mal gosto..." Ela desabotoou a camisa e a tirou. Para terminar o cobriu com um lençol. - Pronto, só espero que não passe mal, daí não vai ser culpa minha... - Ela parou por um momento e contemplou o rosto do mestre, a expressão seria de raiva?

Ele a puxou pela mão com força, fazendo-a cair por cima dele. - Mocréia... você não faz nada direito... - falou durante o sono (ou seria durante a cachaça?). Em sua mão surgiu uma rosa vermelha.

"Hã?! Uma rosa vermelha? Ai... me larga, sua bichona!!", ainda debruçada sobre ele, tirou a rosa de sua mão e a cheirou. "Que cheiro forte... Mas é muito bonita, será para mim? Então seria o primeiro presente que ele me dá, em vez de reclamar...". Tirou a máscara e o beijou. Antes de sair dali, ela deixou uma flor em seu cabelo.

A expressão de raiva que pairava no rosto de Afrodite, logo se transformou em um sorriso...

Continua...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**N/A: **

_Esse capítulo saiu um pouco pequeno... mas prometo melhorar no próximo... heheh... _

_Bem, primeiramente quero dizer que a idéia do Licor de Rosas não é minha, mas como sou fã dela, pego emprestada. Os direitos do Licor de Rosas de Afrodite é do extinto blog NOOS (Nós Odiamos O Shun), e de seus webmasters. _

_Agradecimentos a Madam Spooky, Lonestar Karina, Megawinsone, Milla-chan, por ter comentado a minha humilde fic no capítulo anterior. E até o próximo capítulo... _

_Kourin-sama_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	8. Preparação para a Grande Festa!

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 8 - Os preparativos para a grande festa! **

As estrelas já estavam brilhando no céu quando o cavaleiro de peixes enfim despertou de seu soninho... er... bebedeira. Depois de um longo tempo espriguiçando-se (não observem, mas talvez esse seja um verbo novo...), ele foi até o banheiro. Olhou bem a cara de ressaca e condenou aquela bebida. _"Pareço um fantasma, só que um lindo fantasma... Essas olheiras até me deixam mais sexy, gótico!"_ - Hahahahhh! - riu de si mesmo...

Ligou o chuveiro e entrou. _"Meu cabelo ta um nó... grr... Droga!"_ - Ai! O que é isso?! - os seus dedos estavam engalhados em um emaranhado de fios, mas era outra coisa que engalhava os fios azul-piscina. - Uma flor?! ... como uma flor foi parar no meu cabelo? Ou melhor como fui parar no meu quarto, se eu estava na sala... - todo esse esforço mental para se lembrar do que aconteceu fez sua dor-de-cabeça voltar mais uma vez. - Só pode ter sido alguma brincadeira do Miro, porque eu apaguei primeiro que ele... acho... Será que alguém tem um analgésico?

No outro dia, no campo de treinamento.

- É uma bela manhã de domingo, não concorda?

Afrodite voltou-se para onde havia surgido aquela voz e exclamou: - Você!

Ela sorriu, embora não pudessem ver o seu sorriso. - Sim! Também aproveitei para correr um pouco... - _"Estou ficando meio gordinha... :P"_ - Posso correr com você?

- Não. Aliás hoje é meu dia de folga! E quero ficar sem ver você! - falou com raiva.

- Por que está usando óculos escuros tão cedo... o dia ainda não está tão claro... - perguntou curiosa.

- Não é da sua conta. - falou. - É que estou com olheiras horríveis, e ninguém pode me ver assim.

- Isso é besteira. Põe umas rodelas de pepino que sai. - ele fez uma cara bem feia para ela. - Você deve estar de mal humor, por causa da bebida, não é? Ainda está de ressaca?

- você sabe que eu bebi?

- Como eu sei? Hum... Descobri que tenho habilidades psíquicas também, e inclusive não vou treinar mais com você, e sim com o Mu de Áries. - brincou.

Afrodite não disse nada, apenas correu mais rápido para que ela não conseguisse o alcançar. E para sua surpresa ela conseguiu, e pôs-se na sua frente. _"Deve estar ficando velho mesmo, para esta mocréia me alcançar..."_.

- Por que você correu mais rápido, hein? Era uma brincadeira.

- Não foi por isso. O problema seu, você tem como mestre quem quiser. É porque não quero que o _Maskinha_ me veja com você. Vai pegar mal para mim, que me vejam com uma mulher no dia da minha folga. Será que já entendeu, ou quer que eu te expulse?

- Você realmente é uma bicha desprezível. Eu não deveria tê-lo ajudado quando você estava caído no chão, bêbado. Seu idiota!

- Então foi você que me levou até o meu quarto... - ele não reparou, mas mudou um pouco de cor, tornando-se um pouco mais vermelho... e não era o sol que estava queimando sua pele. - Você diz ter me feito um favor? Fez apenas sua obrigação. Sou seu mestre e você deve prezar pela minha saúde, mocréia.

- O QUÊ?! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTOU OUVINDO ISSO... ggrrr...

- Ei! Não estou interrompendo nada, não é? Heheheh... - falou ao ver Afrodite e Cypria conversando um de frente ao outro.

- Não, Miro. Ela já está indo embora, não é mocréia? Huhhuhu... - ela não respondeu.

Nessa hora passa do outro lado, Máscara da Morte também fazendo sua corrida matinal. Afrodite logo o viu, na verdade acho que sentiu seu cheiro (de podre...) à distância. E então gritou seu nome bem alto, e acenou com a mão. Miro e Cypria olharam para um e para outro, sem acreditar. Pois Máscara olhou para quem o chamava, e continuou correndo. Esbarrou numa árvore, metendo o nariz no tronco, caiu no chão.

- _Maskinha! Mio amore!!_ Você olhou para mim!!! - gritou radiante pulando de um lado a outro.

- Ér... Afrodite, não é querendo tirar sua alegria não, mas acho que o Câncer olhou para a sua discípula, a Cypria. Afinal, ela é um pedaço de mal caminho... heheh... com todo o respeito. - falou Miro.

- O QUE?! ELE OLHOU PARA MIM!!! PARA MIM!!! - protestou Afrodite.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do campo, Máscara da Morte levantou ajeitou o nariz e saiu resmungando uns palavrões bem cabeludos em italiano, que nem eu (a fic writer) seria capaz de escrever, até porque não sei falar italiano...

- Não olhou não.

- OLHOU SIM!!!

- Não. E pronto! Eu vi. - terminou Miro aumentando a voz e depois a baixando - Cypria, você vai para minha festa de aniversário?

- Não sei. Acho que não.

- O que?! Você precisa ir! É minha convidada de honra!! Vai?

Ela sorriu. - Agora vou. Mas com a Marin, quando será?

- Daqui a uns dias. Quero ter o prazer de tê-la na minha festa... - ele beijou-lhe a mão.

- Agora, Miro. Vai embora. - falou Afrodite. - Vai logo que não agüento mais olhar para sua cara.

- Ta irritado hoje? - sorriu. - Ou pe porque eu atrapalhei alguma coisa... Cypria, minha querida, seu mestre é um saco! Muito chato. Não sei como você o agüenta todos os dias... Só sendo do mesmo signo que ele...

- Eu não sou. - e antes que os dois pudessem perguntar qual, ela falou: - Sou de Escorpião.

Os queixos dos dois despencaram com a notícia. Estavam surpresos demais para traze-lo de volta ao lugar. Ela deu de ombros.

- Escorpião?! Então era para você ser treinada por mim! Não sei como Athena te colocou com esse cavaleiro sentimental... - falou apontando para Afrodite. - _"Ô beleza... essa gostosinha como minha discípula... ai ai eu ia me fartar!!"_ - pensou malicioso.

Voltaram a correr. Afrodite que queria ficar sozinho, com seu mal-humor, acabou tendo que agüentar o Miro, e _a mocréia_... Só que Miro como gosta de aparecer, passou a correr de costas, de frente para Cypria e olhando para Afrodite, que estava com uma cara bem feia.

- Eu se fosse você não corria de costas...

- Por que não?! - perguntou irônico. Não vendo que atrás de si, tinha um buraco pequeno, mas que prendeu seu pé. Resultado despencou no chão. E Cypria que parecia estar no além, não viu que Miro havia caído no chão, tropeçou em seu pé e caiu por cima dele. Encarou-o. Miro estava com dor por causa do seu pé, mas não perdeu a oportunidade. Com uma mão apertou-a pela cintura e com a outra tentou tirar-lhe a máscara.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTAM FAZENDO, SEUS INDECENTES?!?! SAIA JÁ DAÍ, CYPRIA!!! - gritou Afrodite ordenando e puxando-a pelo braço.

- Você não tem _esse_ direito, Afrodite de Peixes. - ela empurrou a ponta do dedo no nariz de Afrodite e foi embora, deixando-o com cara de bobo.

- O que deu nela? - perguntou Miro sentando no chão massageando o pé.

- Hã...? Não sei! MAS VOCÊ É UM TARADO, MIRO!!! COMO SE ATREVE?!?? - gritou cerrando o punho.

- Hum... não precisa ficar nervoso, meu amigo... eu entendo você. - falou com ironia. Levantou-se e foi embora, mancando no pé ferido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chegou então o grande dia da grande Festa de Miro. Afrodite passou o dia emburrado porque ainda não tinha se acostumado à idéia de ter que 'emprestar' a casa para o evento.

Miro estava lá desde cedo, arrumando umas caixas de bebida e uns petiscos. O bolo ia chegar depois, já que Aioria e Marin se propuseram a trazer o bolo. Miro exigiu que o bolo fosse feito de chocolate e coberto de confeitos coloridos. Segundo ele, a sua festa deveria ser beeeemmm tradicional. Até as bolas de sopro e os chapeuzinhos ele comprou. E sem esquecer de uma corneta de carnaval, para que ele vai usar isso, é que eu não sei...

- FOOOOMMMM!!! FOOOOMMMM!!!!

- Pára com isso, Miro... - ele pediu uma vez. - Pára com isso, Miro... grr.. - pediu de novo. - PÁRA COM ISSO, CARAMBA!!! VAI BOTAR ESSA CORNETA BEM LÁ!!!! _MALDIT!!!_

- Pô... também não precisava me ofender... Camus. Eu estava só brincando.

- SIM, EU NÃO QUERO SABER, MAS NÃO TOCA ESSA COISA NO MEU OUVIDO!!! - ele recuperou o fôlego, encheu mais uma bola de sopro. - Não sei por que eu vim ajudar você e Afrodite.

- Porque você é meu amigo!!! E porque os meus amigos me adoram!!! E desde o meu primeiro aniversário aqui no Santuário, você e o Afrodite que fazem a minha festinha de aniversário...

- É, só que você já está muito grandinho, não acha!? Mas tudo bem. Só ponha essa droga de corneta bem longe do meu ouvido, ou vou ter que congelar você!

- Humpt. - sumiu fazendo muxoxo.

Na casa das Amazonas...

- Marin, eu não consigo ligar o seu forno! Ta emperrado! Me ajuda! - gritou Cypria mexendo no forno.

- Peraí. Deixa que eu faço isso. Você já fez o outro bolo?

- Sim. Mas não será muita maldade jogar um bolo no Miro, um bolo feito de creme de barbear, corante e ovo podre?

- Não. Huhuhu... Ele merece, aquele tarado de marca maior vai pagar por tudo que ele já me fez. E a idéia não foi minha, foi do leãozinho e dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Todos querem pregar uma peça no Miro.

- Então não fui eu quem fez, tah? - falou rindo.

- Tudo bem, não foram nós quem preparou esses bolos, eles encomendaram a outra pessoa. - Marin olhou preocupada para o relógio. - Espero que fique pronto logo, se não poderemos ir ao cabeleireiro.

- E tem cabeleireiro por aqui? Neste Santuário? - perguntou Cypria.

- Por mais incrível que pareça tem. É o Misty de Lagarto. Ele possui mãos de fada! Mas é um pouco invejoso... daí não olhe para a cara dele... ele se acha muito lindo, e nenhum cabelo é mais perfeito do que o dele. É só elogiar, que ele deixa o seu cabelo perfeito para a festa!!

- Mas para que eu vou querer ajeitar o meu cabelo?

- Para que?! Sei lá, para ficar bonita!

- Você está me chamando de feia? Por acaso? - falou com um tom de voz levemente irritado.

- Não. Só estou dizendo que o seu cabelo está horroroso, e que o Misty poderia fazer um milagre nele. - Marin olhou para o relógio de novo. - Já está pronto, o bolo já está pronto. Agora vamos fazer a cobertura... é de chocolate, né?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Hum... aquela não é a discípula do Frô? É um pedaço de mau-caminho... parece que ele está virando a folha, por causa dela... - cochichou Asterion.

- É se não me engano, é.. e o que ela veio fazer aqui na minha casa?! - exclamou Misty.

- Seu idiota, com certeza ela veio ajeitar o cabelo!

As duas entraram na casa de Misty de Lagarto e logo foram recepcionadas por ele e por Asterion.

- Não precisa nem falar, eu já sei vocês querem arrumar os cabelos, não é? - ele perguntou cutucando Misty, que não tinha gostado muito da idéia de atender a pupila de Afrodite, porque ele simplesmente não o suporta.

- Er... sim, Asterion. Queremos ajeitar os nossos cabelos para a festa de mais tarde. Misty, seu cabelo está perfeito hoje!!! Sedoso, e brilhante! - elogiou Marin, cutucando Cypria para que ela faça o mesmo.

- Sim-sim, está lindo, Misty! - falou Cypria.

- Sei... e o que vocês querem aqui, suas barangas? Vão trocar de cabelo, ou esperam que eu faça um milagre? Hahahh...

- Que tal um milagre, Misty? - falou Marin, quase sem paciência.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Após algumas horas, os cabelos de Marin e Cypria estavam simplesmente divinos! A biba realmente tinha mãos de fada... Bem, já estam produzidas e apenas esperam o Aioria aparecer para pega-las. Foi exigência da Marin...

- Ele está demorando... - falou Cypria.

- Que nada, deve estar se olhando no espelho, nunca vi alguém que gostasse mais de aparecer como ele... mas é o meu fofinho!! - ela sentou-se na frente da casa das amazonas para esperar pelo cavaleiro.

- Pronto, meninas, eu cheguei... - ele arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair quando viu a quase amazona. - Er... Cypria, é você?! Como você está boni...

- VAMOS EMBORA, AIORIA?! - gritou Marin impedindo-o de terminar a frase.

- Si-sim..

Depois de uma eternidade subindo as longas escadarias do Santuário, os três enfim chegaram a Casa de Peixes onde estava acontecendo a festa de Miro. Como o aniversariante queria o som da festa, ele mesmo controlava, então podem imaginar no que deu, né...

- QUE BARULHO! EU NÃO CONSIGO ESCUTAR NADA!! - gritou Marin. - CADÊ A CYPRIA?!

- NEM EU!! - respondeu Aioria. - NÃO SEI!! DEIXE-A PARA LÁ!

No canto da sala, numa mesinha estava o dono da casa com sua cara amarrada e seu mau-humor. Bebia umas tacinhas de champanhe e estava fumando sua cigarrilha no maior estilo. _"Grrr... ainda mato o Miro! A minha linda casinha... está sendo destruída..."_.

- Por que está aqui isolado?

- Por nada. Cuide da sua vida.

- Nossa, que chato... nem ao menos olhou para minha cara...

'- O QUE?! É VOCÊ!? VEIO À FESTA? - espantou-se.

- Sim. Se não, não estaria aqui. Cof, cof, cof... não sabia que você fumava...

- Só em reuniões sociais. E ei, essa taça era minha, mocréia!

- Hi hi hi. Agora não é mais. Você poderia deixar de chato e me apresentar os outros cavaleiros, eu não os conheço ainda...

- Sim, se você prometer que vai me deixar em paz, e me devolver minha taça. - levantou-se da mesa. - Ei por que está fazendo isso, me solta!

- Besteira, eu só queria lhe dar um abraço, mestre.

Continua...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**N/A: **

_Ois!! Gente, leitoras comentaristas mesmo, seus comentários tem me dado muita força para combater a enorme preguiça que tenho de escrever a fic. Não seria bem isso, mas de digita-la, mesmo... Muito obrigada! _

_Bem... A Cypria não é lá muito bonita, mas tem um segredo que encanta os homens... e parece que nosso peixinho já está descobrindo isso... hu-huh... _

_E agora? Como será que o nosso peixinho vai se comportar durante a festa? Esperem até o próximo capítulo e terão uma grande surpresa, eu garanto. _

_Agradecimentos às leitoras, Juliane-chan, Yoshino, Madam Spooky e Megawinsone por terem deixado sua opinião na minha humilde fanfic... _

_Kourin-sama. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	9. A grande festa

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 9 - A Grande Festa **

- Bobagem, eu só queria abraça-lo um pouco... - tornou o abraço ainda mais apertado.

- Hum? - _"Ela tem cheiro de flores..."_ - quase inconscientemente, ele pôs o braço em volta dela, e a outra mão em sua cabeça. Abraçou-a também. Fechou os olhos.

Permaneceram ali por alguns minutos... até que...

- Será que não estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?! Hi hi hi... - perguntou alguém que havia cutucado Afrodite.

- Marin?! - exclamou Cypria.

- Eu mesma. E... - - O que vocês estavam fazendo, hein? - perguntou com tom de brincadeira.

- O.O - Er... Nada! E você? Você viu o _Maskinha_?! - perguntou Afrodite levemente enrubescido.

- Hum... Não. Você não sabe? Ele está viajando.

- O QUÊ?! VIAJANDO?!?! ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL!! - exclamou.

- Não é não. Ele está fora do Santuário há alguns dias, a mando de Athena, e muito me estranha o fato de você não saber disso... Afrodite, querido.

- Acho que querem conversar, não é? - sorriu sem graça. Saiu.

- Hã? O que deu nele? Eu não falei nada demais?! - perguntou.

- Não sei. Cadê o Aioria? - perguntou Cypria.

- Está ali, conversando besteiras com os outros cavaleiros. Não tenho mais paciência para aquelas conversas chatas. Veja... é Shina ali?

- Aonde? Ah! É... o que ela está fazendo? Parece que está sendo imprensada pelo Shura... O que ela está vestindo pode ser chamado de vestido??

- o! Você não sabe? Ho ho ho... Deixa para lá. Ela compra essas coisas de camelô e diz a todos que foi em loja de marca... tsc tsc... - Marin mudou de assunto. - Pretende sair daqui depois de terminar o seu treinamento?

- Sim. Tenho que cuidar da minha família. Não posso deixa-los sozinhos naquela fazenda enorme. - ela sorriu. - De certa forma encaro o tempo que estou aqui, como um descanço, uma diversão. A pesar de isso aqui não ser o paraíso...

- Sei... é uma pena, seria bom tê-la aqui no Santuário, o código de honra das amazonas está precisando de alguém que o siga a risca como você. Porque a Shina... não serve nem para ficar nesta terra santa. - soltou uma risadinha abafada.

Do outro lado da festa, na reunião dourada...

- Aí, cadê a torta? - perguntou Aioria.

- Está ali naquela cadeira. - apontou Deba.

- Aonde? Ali só tem o Shaka sentado com sua cara de tédio costumeira. - brincou Aioria. - Não me diga que ele... - foi até o cavaleiro. - Ô Shaka, sai daí.

- O que? Falou comigo?

- Foi, sai dessa cadeira. Por fa... sai logo daí! - Aioria estava perdendo sua preciosa paciência.

- Não. Por que?

- Porque a _barbiezinha_ aí, sentou na torta que iria para a cara de Miro daqui a pouco! Você por acaso é cego?

- Não. Mas não sou barbiezinha... - Aioria levou um soco do calmo cavaleiro de virgem, que saiu com raiva.

- E a nossa torta já era... Miro de sorte, fica para outro dia... - comentou Mu.

Minutos depois...

- Aham! Prestem atenção em mim!! Agora acho deveríamos devorar aquele bolo ali... não acham?! - falou o aniversariante. - Eu estou com um pouco de fome...

- Calma, Miro! Antes nós os seus amigos, os maravilhosos cavaleiros de ouro, queremos te dar o nosso presente especial. - começou Aioria. - Sem dúvida foi feito com muito carinho, especialmente para você, por todas as vezes que você nos importunou com sua personalidade extravagante...

- Quem? Eu?!

- Sim. Agora o presente. - falou Camus estalando os dedos. E nada aconteceu. Estalou de novo, e de novo. - Cadê? Seus idiotas? Não vão vir?!

- Não. - responderam em coro.

- Bem, se é assim, he he heh, pode continuar Miro. - Depois que todos devoraram o bolo, Miro fez questão de que a festa dele ficasse mais quente... Começou a servir as bebidas, pessoalmente.

Chegou então na mesinha em que Afrodite estava: - Ô Frozão, é bom saber que a sua discípula veio para minha festa... he he he...

- Por que? - ele não tirou os olhos da paisagem que via por uma janela.

- Ora porquê! Ela é maior gostosinha da minha festa... 'carne nova no pedaço', e esse 'banquete' será todinho meu, o dono da festa.. Você não acha que ela deve ser uma daquelas moças puras de interior, intocadas em sua pele alva e macia... ah... vai ser o máximo! - sorriu. - Mas, não sei porque lhe dizer isso, você não entende o que é pegar uma virgem... há hah ... na verdade você não sabe o que é uma mulher, nem gosta da fruta... não é mesmo? Afrodite?

Miro voou longe em poucos segundos, levou um soco de peixes que parecia estar de mal humor. Todos pararam e observaram a cena, incrédulos. Terá Afrodite bebido demais, e estranhado a cara de Miro, ou será pela falta de seu _'maskinha'_ na festa... Ninguém sabe, mas assistiu a Miro revidando o soco na mesma intensidade. Os outros cavaleiros correram para segura-los.

- Vocês estam loucos? - exclamou Aioria.

Afrodite passou a mão no canto da boca e viu o seu sangue vermelho escorrendo, limpou a boca com um lencinho que trazia no bolso. E esmurrou Miro com a mesma intensidade na altura do estômago, que ficou sem fôlego. Pôs uma _rosinha diabólica real_ no cabelo de Miro e sumiu. Ninguém estava acreditando no que havia visto. Afrodite não era de brigar, muito menos começar uma briga, e ainda por cima sem dizer uma só palavra, nem se quer um dos seus gritinhos histéricos? Era muito estranho, parecia que o cavaleiro estava de mau humor nesse dias...

Miro começou a enxergar tudo desfocado e já não tentava soltar-se de Aioria. Estava ficando dormente. Abaixou a cabeça.

- Ih... o Miro esta... desmaiando? - falou Aioria. - Ei, essa não é uma daquelas rosas venenosas de Afrodite? Aquela que deixa a pessoa sem sentidos, até morrer?

- _Ou-oui!! Mon dié!!_ Alguém tira isso dele!! - gritou Camus. - Temos que leva-lo para um lugar arejado! Rápido!!!

Os outros cavaleiros... - gota.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Aquele idiota pensa que é o que? Ai... meu lindo rostinho... Eu devia ter posto duas rosas diabólicas naquela bucha que ele chama de cabelo. Grrr... que ódio!!! Vou pedir uma indenização pelo meu lindo rostinho.."_ - Afrodite estava em seu jardim, olhando-se num espelhinho. Com um algodão, limpava a pequena ferida no canto de sua boca. - Pelo menos não está inchado o meu rosto. Desgraçado tem uma força muito grande... Ai..

Ele deitou-se numa espreguiçadeira de palhinha, e tentou descansar um pouco. - Espero que essa droga de festa tenha acabado. Eu nunca devia ter deixado que fizessem isso na minha casa... - adormeceu.

"_Hum... está dormindo, é? Hoje é dia de festa.. lindinho...."_ - ela pôs uma venda nos olhos de Afrodite, tirou sua máscara e tocou suavemente seus lábios nos dele. Fazendo-o acordar.

- O que é isso? - levou as mãos até os olhos e quase tirou a venda. Ela segurou suas mãos não permitindo que ele se movesse. - Quem é voc... - não conseguiu terminar de falar. Seus lábios agora estavam envolvidos nos de outra pessoa, a qual ele não sabia quem era. Envolvidos num beijo suave. Suas línguas tocavam-se carinhosamente, aprofundando o beijo. Depois de alguns instantes, ele não sentia mais nada, a pessoa havia ido embora, deixando-o a só consigo mesmo.

"_Mas que beijo... quem foi...?"_ - Antes que sua mente pudesse imaginar quem poderia ser o dono dos lábios que a pouco beijara, lembrou-se das inúmeras pessoas que ainda estavam em sua casa, na festa. Tirou a venda que lhe foi posta, era um tecido leve, um lenço... feminino? Voltou para a festa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Miro você sempre arruma confusão... por que bateu no Afrodite? - perguntou Camus.

Miro que já havia se recuperado do efeito venenoso da rosa, respondeu: - Ele é quem bateu em mim! Só fiz me defender!!

- Sim... mas precisava revidar da mesma forma? E ele teve algum motivo para isso, não foi?

- E eu ia deixar barato para aquela _bichona_? Não mesmo! E se ele teve motivo ou não isso não é da sua conta. Eu sou muito...

- Inconseqüente, isso sim! - exclamou arqueando as suas sobrancelhas bifurcadas. - Só não me meta em confusão, como você adora fazer..

- Se você me acha um inconse..esse negócio aí, vai querer me matar depois do que vou fazer... E você não tem nada a ver com isso... - foi até onde estava sendo servido as bebidas e pegou uma taça cheia. - Agora vou fazer o que eu realmente quero. - Camus balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

Miro foi até o outro lado da sala, e encontrou numa mesa, Marin e Cypria conversando alegremente. Na verdade, mais parecia que elas estavam fuzilando Saori que resolveu aparecer no meio da festa, para não chamar atenção... Ela estava acompanhada de Seiya.

- He hehh... Olá garotas, estão sozinhas aqui?

- Estamos o que você quer Miro? - perguntou Marin.

- Nada... só vim te avisar Marin que Aioria está te procurando faz um tempo, seria bom você ir vê-lo. - piscou o olho direito. Por debaixo da máscara, ela ficou vermelha, mas não deu o braço a torcer.

- Cypria, eu já volto. E... Miro vê lá, hein? - ele sorriu.

- E aí, menina, seu nome é Cypria, não? - perguntou sentando-se no lugar antes ocupado por Marin.

- Sim.

- Você está a fim de beber alguma coisa? Parece não se divertir na minha festa... isso não é bom, eu como anfitrião preciso me certificar que você está se divertindo..

- Estou me divertindo. Obrigada.

- Hum... Afrodite me disse que sua família é do interior, né? A minha também! Não é uma grande coincidência?

- Err... é sim. - que Miro é grego, ela já sabia, até porque está quase escrito na sua cara. Mas ela não conseguia se sentir segura, estava nervosa. - O que é isto que você está bebendo?

- Isso? É um drink especial que eu mesmo fiz. Quer um pouco, posso ir ali pegar para você... - ele foi até o bar e pegou um copo do 'drink'. - _"Hum... só umas gotinhas do veneno de escorpião não vai fazer mal a ela... só vai deixa-la mais descontraída... he he heh..."_

Ela pegou o copo, cheirou, não parecia ser ruim, então bebeu de uma vez só. - Muito bom.

- Nossa, que rapidez! Estou espantado. Você não deveria beber assim, não é muito bonito...

Ela sorriu. - Você também é um cavaleiro de ouro como o meu mestre, não é?

- Sou, apenas com uma diferença, gosto das mulheres e da beleza que elas possuem. E a propósito, você está simplesmente linda esta noite. Uma deusa, eu poderia dizer.

- O-Obrigada. Com tantos elogios fico até um pouco envergonhada... - a bebida começou a fazer um certo efeito.

- Pois não deveria! Não a elogiaria se não a achasse linda... Mas, mudando de assunto, por que veio para treinar aqui neste Santuário?

- Eu? Foram os meus pais que sendo amigos da Saori pediram este favor... é uma longa história... Mas... não está um pouco quente por aqui... Estou um pouco sem ar.

- Eu também acho, vamos para fora, lá com certeza estará mais fresco. - Miro deixou escapar um discreto sorriso no canto dos lábios. Os dois saíram para o jardim.

Cypria sentiu-se melhor longe daquele ambiente abafado e com cheiro de cigarro... Por uma razão estranha estava com a pele pegando fogo, como se estivesse com febre, mesmo estando no frio da noite. Puxou o ar com bastante força, e soltou devagar. - Agora e sinto melhor, acho que a fumaça dos cigarros estava me deixando meio tonta. - sorriu.

- Sério? Eu nem estava sentindo mais isso... ops.. ai caramba... derramei minha bebida! Em cima da minha camisa nova, droga... - ele ficou olhando para a camisa manchada de vinho.

- Não tem problema, se quiser depois eu dou um jeito nisso. Sou ótima em tirar manchas das roupas, já que as minhas viviam manchadas quando eu ia para a fazenda. Tenho saudades de lá. - ela chegou perto dele, e pegou na camisa manchada. - Se você passar água agora, ela não vai manchar! Não precisa fazer essa cara toda... hahaha... está engraçado.

- Estou?? - ele corou de repente. Começou a desabotoar a camisa, fazendo-a se assustar e recuar um pouco para trás. - Calma. Tem uma torneira ali, você poderia passar água na minha camisa, não quero que ela manche...

- Ah! S-sim, não tem problema. - pegou a camisa das mãos do cavaleiro. Ela ficou um pouco nervosa com a situação. Não poderia deixar de reparar que possui um físico bem trabalhado... Agradeceu aos céus por estar usando aquela máscara. - Pronto aqui está!

Cypria entregou a camisa para Miro que aproveitou para puxa-la mais para perto si. Falou em seu ouvido: - Você me deixa louco sabia? - ela ficou sem resposta. - Você já não é mais uma menininha, sabe do que estou falando. - abraçou-a mais forte.

- Errr... você está confundindo as coisas, não tenho esse tipo de intenção com você... Poderia me soltar? - mesmo alterada com a bebida, ela tentava soltar-se do cavaleiro. Sentiu-se cada vez mais tonta.

Ele deitou-a no chão, ficou por cima dela, falou novamente em seu ouvido: - Quero conhecer tudo de você... não só o seu rosto... tudo. - ela não tinha reação, era como se tivesse imóvel perante o perigoso escorpião. Também não tinha mais respiração... - Hm? Ei! Você está acordada? - _"Será que foi emoção??"_ - O veneno... xii... me dei mal, vou vazar daqui, se alguém me pega... To frito!

Ele correu dali deixando-a desmaiada no chão...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Marin, cadê a Cypria faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo... Onde ela está? Foi embora?

- Não sei... também não a vi. O Miro estava conversando com ela e... - parou de repente, e mesmo por debaixo da máscara era visível sua expressão de preocupação. - Será que ele fez alguma coisa?

- O Miro!? Miro estava com ela? - lembrou-se das palavras que o fizeram esmurra-lo anteriormente: _"Ela é carne nova no pedaço... heh heh ehhe.."_ - Vamos procura-la!

Mesmo estranhando a atitude de Afrodite, Marin estava o suficientemente preocupada com a amiga para questiona-lo nesse momento, então o acompanhou.

- Se eu conheço bem aquele idiota, ele só pode te-la levado para fora da casa! - falou num tom meio irritado. Marin estava estupefata.

Tal qual Afrodite havia sugerido, Miro havia levado Cypria para o jardim. Mas, ela estava caída no chão, demaiada? Não havia sinal do escorpião.

- Cypria! - correu Afrodite até onde ela estava caída. Marin também foi em seguida.

- O hálito dela só cheira a álcool. Ele deve ter feito beber muito, e tentou se aproveitar dela, mas como ela deve ter desmaiado, fugiu.

- Bem típico dele. Nojento... vamos leva-la para dentro. - ele a pegou nos braços e a levou para dentro da casa.

"_Devo estar sonhando ou então ele está bêbado! Só pode ser isso..."_

Continua...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**N/A: **

_Ois! E eu de volta de novo!! Heheheh... Estou muito contente com o sucesso que a minha fic tem fazendo por aí... fiquei sabendo disso.. Muito obrigada, é bom ser reconhecida pelo esforço... :P bricadeirinha... não é esforço algum escrever esta maravilhosa fanfic!!! _

_Bem, não sei se vocês gostaram da festa... Não sou muito boa de fazer festas, já que tudo pode acontecer, e em geral estou um pouco alta para perceber o que realmente acontece nas festas... fico sem material de referência para isso... Bem... O que eu escrevi...?? Isso não tem nada haver, hein? Gota_

_Pensei em publicar dois capítulos de uma vez só, mas aí eu ainda iria demorar mais para publicar, então, publico esse e em seguida o outro. Acho que vocês vão ficar com raiva de mim... hi hi hi... Acho que o veneno tem de ser distribuído aos poucos... então em breve vem o outro capítulo que eu iria publicar... certo?! _

_Bom, os meus sempre agradecimentos a minhas leitoras fiéis, que nunca deixam de me presentear com suas reviews: Milla-chan, Melianne, Juliane-chan (logo logo, ele solta o seu macho interior... rsss..), Megawinsone, e Mari Marin. Muito obrigada a todas! _

_Kourin-sama_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	10. E o amor nasce

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 10 - E o amor nasce... **

- Afrodite não tem jeito ela vai ter que ficar aqui! Não dá para leva-la até casa...

- O QUÊ?! - exclamou. Em seu rosto o desespero era visível. - _"Essa mocréia na minha casa? Vai acabar com a minha imagem!!"_.

- É...não tem outro jeito! Não sabemos o que o Miro colocou na bebida dela, e de qualquer forma, você é o mestre dela! Tem que ser responsável por ela! - implorou Marin.

- Ma-mas...

- Sem, mas! Não vejo mal algum dela ficar aqui! Francamente, né? - após escutar isto, Afrodite olhou para Cypria desmaiada no sofá, e pela primeira vez teve 'pena da mocréia'.

Marin a carregou dali para o quarto de hóspedes e a pôs na cama.

- Ela vai ficar bem, mas amanhã estará com uma terrível ressaca... - balançou a cabeça e olhou para Afrodite que estava escorado na porta. - Ao menos ela está dormindo. Não se preocupe! Agora eu vou embora, se ela piorar, fale comigo! Amanhã eu mesma mato o Miro se ele não explicar direitinho o que diabos pôs naquele copo! - saiu.

"_Eu?! Me preocupar? Humpt! Ela não me conhece..."._ Afrodite fechou a porta, e sentou-se na sofá. Lá fora ainda escutou a voz de Aioria falando com a Marin. _"Safada... deixou a mocréia aqui, e foi se divertir... droga! Não sou enfermeira!"._

Ainda no sofá, pegou em cima de uma mesinha próxima, a sua última taça de licor de rosas, o seu estoque havia acabado nas últimas semanas. Bebeu um gole e saboreou o líquido avermelhado, aromatizado que coloria a taça de cristal. _"Maravilhoso...!"._

- Ai! - espetou sua mão em algo no sofá. - O que é isso? Um brinco?! - observou bem o brinco feito com uma pedrinha rosa transparente, e lembrou-se... - É da Cypria! Deve ter caído enquanto ela estava deitada aqui... - bebeu mais um gole, para tentar disfarçar o seu estranho nervosismo.

"_Acho que estou cansado... Esse licor dá um calor... Faz a cabeça rodar um pouco..."_, olhou ao redor e viu sua casa virada de ponta-a-cabeça, como prometido à festa de Miro havia sido devastadora. As lembranças da festa ainda estavam muito vivas em sua memória, e principalmente o fato de que havia uma mulher em sua casa... e aquela mulher a qual ultimamente, ele não conseguia esquecer.

"_Ai minha Santinha Priscila, você deve estar decepcionada comigo... quem diria uma mulher aqui na minha casa... estou sozinho com ela..."_, balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro na tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos absurdos.

"_Vou dormir..."._ Largou a taça no sofá, ela já estava vazia mesmo, e rumou para o seu quarto. Parou de repente ao escutar um barulho vindo do quarto de hóspedes. _"Cypria!"._

Entrou devagar e observou cada canto, não havia acontecido nada. Tudo estava no lugar e ela dormia profundamente, estando apenas descoberta. Ele a cobriu com um lençol e saiu. Em seu quarto, desabou na cama e dormiu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Algumas horas depois acordou num susto. _"Ah... aquele pesadelo de novo... parece me perseguir...!"_ Passou a mão pela testa para limpar algumas gotas de suor que brotaram sem aviso, e virou-se de lado. Ajeitou bem o travesseiro, não conseguia dormir direito.

Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez, esforçando-se para não pensar no pesadelo de novo. Sentiu uma corrente de ar bater em seu rosto, e ainda de olhos fechados, pensou: _"Eu... fechei a janela?..."_, logo após sentiu que o abraçava, como se estivesse abraçando a um 'ursinho de pelúcia'. Abriu os olhos de vez...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou enquanto pulava da cama como um relâmpago. Tropeçou em sua própria pantufa rosinha e caiu sentado no chão. Seu coração queria saltar-lhe pela garganta, tentou acalmar-se pondo a mão sobre o peito por dentro da camisa. O susto realmente havia sido grande.

"_Terá sido um fantasma ou... não, não poderia ser..."_ Ainda trêmulo do susto e com o coração ainda acelerado, levantou e caminhou até a luminária próxima de sua cama. Quando ia liga-la, escutou:

- Por favor, não faça isso...!

Suas suspeitas haviam sido confirmadas: era ela. - Ma-mas, o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Eu... acordei com frio...

"_Camus... já avisei para ele que o frio de sua casa sobe diretinho para a minha!"_ - A janela estava fechada... _eu_ mesmo fechei e... - ele insistiu em ligar a luminária para tira-la de lá a qualquer custo. - ... hum?...

Ela pegou sua mão e a pôs em seu rosto. - ... Entende o porquê de não ligar esse troço aí?

- ... hah!!... - exclamou surpreso. - _"Sem máscara?? Que pele lisinha! Qual será o creme que ela usa..?? Deve ser realmente muito bom, e também estou precisando de algo assim , milagroso..."_ - absorto em seus pensamentos, ele não percebeu que ela, fora da cama, caminhava até a porta. De repente ouviu um barulho. - _"O que foi isso?" _- pensou.

Ele andou com cuidado pelo quarto, a penumbra dava-lhe condições de enxergar um pouco, porém não muito. Parou quando sentiu alguém puxar sua camisa. - Estou tonta... o que... que tinha naquela bebida...?

- ... n-não sei... - segurando-se nele, ela pôs-se a sua frente. Ele, porém enxergava vultos, não conseguia vê-la direito. Olhou para o seu rosto. Parecia pálida... - ... B-Bem, vou levar você até o outro quarto. Não pode ficar aqui, amanhã eu chamo um médico, já que você não está bem...

Ela segurou-o pelo pescoço com uma mão e com a outra em seu rosto, aproximou-o de si. Fitou seus olhos por um instante e depois seus lábios. Beijou-o. Não podendo escapar, Afrodite aos poucos, foi deixando envolver-se pelos lábios dela, e num movimento quase automático, a abraçou. Aproximando-a cada vez mais do seu corpo.

Depois de descolarem os lábios, passaram ainda alguns segundos entreolhando-se. Afrodite afastou-se dela. Passou os dedos sobre os lábios ainda molhados do beijo_, "... E-Ela me beijou?? Uma mulher... e foi bom...?"_ - É melhor você voltar para o quarto onde estava antes. Ao que me parece, não está assim tão doente...

- ... Me deixa ficar aqui... por favor... - ela pôs-se de ponta de pé e falou em seu ouvido. - ... eu faço você gostar...

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e tentou acreditar que não estava escutando isso. Permaneceu paralisado. Ela o fez acordar com mais um beijo, mais ardente. E calmamente empurrou-o para a cama, ele praticamente desabou.

- Vo-você não está pensando em... - falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Hi hi! Sim. - ela sorriu maliciosamente e começou a despir-se de sua blusa. Debruçou-se por cima dele.

- Aaaahhhh!! Socorro a mocréia quer me violentar!!! - ele gritou apavorado ironizando-a. Mesmo assim parecia nervoso.

- Nossa, como você é escandaloso... nunca pensei... - ela falou balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

- Err... por que você não saí de cima de mim, mocréia? Não sabe que não gosto de você!

- ... Porque...? - ela falou em seu ouvido. - Porque sei que está mentindo. Só isso.

- !! - Ela o beijou de novo e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, devagar.

De repente parou e sentou-se do lado dele. Cruzou os braços. - Sinceramente, Afrodite... Também não precisa ficar tremendo! Eu não estou te estuprando, sabia?

- O quê?! Não?? Hahahah... É engraçado, você é quem está me forçando a isto! E... aonde você jogou minha camisa?? É feita de seda, sabia? Não é para estar em qualquer lugar...

- Mas... - ela se aproxima dele e passa o dedo do nariz dele até o início da calça. - Será que você não está gostando, mesmo?

Afrodite ficou vermelho. - N-Não... não mesmo... D-Dá.. para sair daqui?

- Será...? ... Não... - voltou a beijá-lo e desta vez devagarzinho pôs a mão dentro da calça dele, acariciando-lhe.

- ... tire a mão daí... hmm... saí.. hmmm... mocréia... - falou entre um beijo e outro. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo todo, seu corpo não estava mais lhe obedecendo...

Ela continuou, e depois desabotoou a calça para facilitar. Falou em seu ouvido: - Afrodite... Agora que quero saber se os _peixes_ mudam de cor... quando querem fazer amor... - lambeu-lhe o ouvido e desceu para o pescoço.

Ele não sabia se as palavras o havia deixado mais nervoso ou as carícias ousadas dela, lembrou-se do comentário de Miro: _"Você nem mesmo sabe o que é um mulher..."_ e decidiu mostrar a todos que também poderia saber... Mas, resolveu esquecer tudo por um segundo e deixar-se levar por ela. Beijou-a, agora ele havia feito por sua vontade, abraçou-a e acariciou os seus cabelos, pondo-os para trás. Passou as mãos por suas costas de pele lisa e macia quase a de um bebê... esbarrou no sutiã. Desabotoou e jogou fora aquela peça de roupa que só o atrapalhava. Fez o mesmo com todo o resto, inclusive com as suas. Ficou por cima dela.

Ela pôs sua mão em seu seio, e arranhou-lhe as costas de leve. Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e desceu para o colo lambendo-a com sua língua, parou nos seios, onde mordiscou de leve os bicos. Estava meio confuso, não sabia bem o que fazia, já que nunca havia estado assim 'por cima'. Mas ela perecia o guiar, no que ele precisava fazer... e não precisou nem muito, logo encaixou-se nela e... ela o teve como parte de si.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Em poucas horas o sol começava a nascer numa manhã de ressaca coletiva no Santuário. Todos, sem exceção teriam o dia inteiro para descansar. Afrodite ainda dormia num sono pesado e gostoso, sonhando com coisas boas... Mas em pouco tempo as cortinas de seda de seu quarto não suportariam a claridade do sol...

- Hmm... Que droga essas cortinas, sempre me acordam na melhor parte... - ainda de olhos fechados passou a mão de lado no colchão e procurou por algo. Terminou por não encontrar. Abriu os olhos, e viu-se sozinho em seu quarto. _"Hmm... Parece que sinto falta de alguma coisa... a Cypria...! É mesmo, ela ainda está aqui..."._

Continuou deitado na cama, voltou a fechar os olhos, e imaginou o que diria, o que faria... estava meio confuso. Por fim decidiu abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade, coisa que nem sempre ele fazia.

- Cypria?! - exclamou. - Você... não está mais aqui...? - falou baixinho.

Sentou-se na cama, afastou o cabelo da cara e esfregou os olhos. Olhou ao seu redor e não encontrou nenhum sinal dela. Levantou-se da cama e por descuido deixou cair o lençol o que usava. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que precisava vestir alguma coisa...

Depois de procurar por toda a casa, em todos os lugares inclusive fora dela, percebeu que estava sozinho. Sentou-se no sofá e tomou um café bem quente. Tinha muito a fazer, já que a festa de Miro devastou sua casa, e com certeza ninguém viria para ajudar.

Enquanto tomava o seu café, a sua curiosidade começou a lhe importunar... - _"Por que será que ela saiu sem ao menos falar comigo...? É estranho..."._

- Mas ainda bem que ela saiu sem falar comigo, minha santinha... A minha vergonha seria maior!! A senhora não poderia imaginar... e por favor segure essa história para que ela não caiu nas mãos de nenhum fofoqueiro, ou nas de Misty que vai adorar saber que eu e a mocréia... bem... a senhora não deve saber dessas coisas... mas eu posso fazer o que se às vezes a carne é fraca... e... A SENHORA ME ENTENDEU, NÃO?! NÃO CONTE PARA NINGUÉM!!! - Afrodite desabafou ajoelhado perante um pequeno altar que tem no canto da sala, com uma imagem da Santa Priscila (protetora e caridosa para com os gays), um vasinho com rosas brancas, e uns incensos. Até virou a imagem da tal santa para a parede para que ela não o pudesse ver, e ter desgosto dele.

Mais tarde um pouco...

- AAAHHH!!! NÃO ACREDITO! AQUELES ANIMAIS ESTRAGARAM TODAS AS MINHAS ROSAS! Oh... pobrezinhas estam todas... argh... mijadas... e agora... não morram por favor, eu cuidarei de vocês... - entrou em casa, pegou seu 'kit de primeiros socorros' (com adubo, e outros materiais de jardinagem), seu som com as duas caixas, e sua preciosidade musical... Pôs a primeira música para tocar... - _"Vou por bem alto, para todos escutarem, em vingança às minhas pobres rosas mortas... hu hu huhhh..."_

'_At first I am afraid, I am petrified,_

_Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,_

_But then I spent so many night thinkin' how you did me wrong,_

_I grew strong, and I learned how to get along'_

Além do som, estar na maior altura, Afrodite ainda completou cantando bem alto também... Sua intenção era acordar a todos, e principalmente Miro que havia lhe irritado muito durante a festa, e não deixar ninguém descansar... Talvez ele quisesse chamar a atenção de alguém...

'_And so your back, from outer space,_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,_

_I should´ve changed that stupid lock,_

_I should´ve made you leave your key,_

_If I had know for just one second you´d be back to bother me.'_

Continuou a salvar suas pobres plantas mortas, e a viajar em sua música predileta, não se importando com ninguém. A música o ajudava a não querer matar alguém pela perca das rosas...

Escutou alguém lhe chamar, com o som a voz tornou-se um pouco distorcida, e não dava para reconhecer quem era. Como estava de costas, resolveu olhar de canto e tentar saber quem o chamava.

- Afrodite! AFRODITE DE PEIXES!!! DESLIGA ESSE SOM INFERNAL!!!! - gritou irritada.

'_Go on now go, walk out the door,_

_Just turn around now, cause you´re not welcome anymore,_

_Weren´t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,_

_Did you think I´d crumble, did you think I´d lay down and lie,_

_Oh no not I, I will survive,_

_For as long I know to love I know I´ll stay alive,_

_I´ve got all my life to live, I´ve got all my love to give,_

_And I´ll survive, I will survive,_

_Hey, hey!'_

Ele virou-se e viu a imagem do satan... ops.. isso não pode.. de Saori, mesmo, com uma camisola branca muito parecida com os seus vestidos diários, embora ela estivesse um pouco amassada, e os cabelos desarrumados. Além da cara inchada, de quem estava numa grande ressaca e foi acordada. Tomou um susto imenso ao ver sua cara de ódio.

- Athena! EU NÃO ESTOU TE OUVINDO!! FALA MAIS ALTO!!! - gritou também.

'_It took all the strength I had to fall apart,_

_And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,_

_And I spent so many nights just feeling sorry for myself._

_I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,_

_And you´ll see me, somebody new,_

_I´m not that chained up little person still in love with you,_

_And so you felt like droppin´ in just expect me to be free,_

_Now I´m saving´ you all my lovin´ for someone who´s lovin´ me.'_

Ela desligou o som com um chute que derrubou o pobre e velho aparelho de som de uma cadeira. Um grande silêncio surgiu. Ela ajeitou os cabelos, e esfregou a cara, que ainda estava inchada.

- O que você fez dessa vez, a Cypria? - perguntou um pouco furiosa.

- Eu?? - _"E-ela sabe...?"_ - Não fiz nada. Nem a vi desde antes da festa.

- Só pode ter sido você! Não minta! A Marin me disse que ela ficou na sua casa ontem à noite.

- ... glup... - engoliu em seco, agora com certeza todos saberiam do que fizera, e teria sua imagem arruinada. - Repito não fiz nada.

- Não estou de brincadeira. Diga-me! Se você realmente não tivesse nada, ela não fugiria do Santuário! Sem nem ao menos falar comigo! Avisei-lhe que ela é minha amiga, e não iria tolerar nenhuma ofensa a ela...

- F-Foi embora... para sempre...?

Continua...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**N/A: **

_Ois! Espero que me perdoem, não sou muito boa de escrever hentais... Acho que tem certas coisas que não podem ser descritas, ou escritas, mas como eu havia, de certa forma prometido (até para mim mesma, que faria..), fui e fiz! Peço perdão àqueles que pensaram que seria o máximo, e tal... mas não gosto de muita descrição... entendem, não? _

_Bem, a Santa Priscila, é de minha criação... heheh... é a protetora de Afrodite e dos gays... hu huh hh... isso foi demais... _

A música foi um adicional, decidi de última hora... não é um songfic, mas apenas uma música que Afrodite estava escutando. Só isso. E para quem não conhece a música ela é I will survive, de Gloria Gaynor, música que depois foi considerada como um hino gay... gosto dessa música, hi hi hi.. o Afrodite também..

_Agradecimentos a Megawinsone e Juliane-chan, que comentaram minha fic, muito obrigado!! As reviews de vocês me ajudaram muito a terminar logo o capítulo... valeu mesmo.._

_Até o próximo capítulo então! _

_Kourin-sama._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	11. Novas rosas virão!

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 11 - Novas rosas virão! **

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde então. Tudo estava como antes, monótono, principalmente para Afrodite que agora passava os dias praticamente enclausurados em sua estufa. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que ele tanto faz ali, mas sabem que depois que sua pupila desapareceu, ele anda meio diferente.

Há quem ache que ele a matou e a enterrou na estufa, e esteja como está por arrependimento ou medo de Saori. Mas algo é certo os dois não se davam bem.

Contudo outros acham que ele passa o dia produzindo aquela bebida a base de rosas que ele gosta, e de noite enche a cara. Ninguém sabe o que ele realmente faz lá...

- Afrodite, Afrodite! - alguém batia a sempre trancada porta. Não houve resposta.

Após um tempo, ele respondeu: - O que quer Marin? - perguntou num tom irritado. Várias pessoas já tinham vindo chamar por ele, a todo o momento.

- Afrodite! Quero falar com você...! Abre a porta...? Por favor! - ela pediu delicadamente.

Ele abriu a porta devagar. Estava mais branco e pálido, talvez por causa da falta de sol... não.. Parecia estar muito abatido, mais magro. Usava uma jardineira cor-de-rosa e uma camisa vermelha de listras.

- Você não me parece nada bem... está pálido! O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupada.

- ... comigo...? Nada.

- Tem certeza? - ela olhou por todos os lados a procura de algo, mas só encontrou vasos com plantas e materiais de jardinagem. - Desculpe-me perguntar, mas, por acaso você matou a Cypria e escondeu o corpo dela aqui??!

Afrodite parou em choque, mas logo sorriu e comentou: - É o que estão pensando, não é? - ao ver a amiga mexer a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, ele deu uma gargalhada e terminou: - Não é nada disso... Não me tornei igual ao _Maskinha_, que guarda a cabeça das pessoas que matou em sua própria casa, não. Apenas estou trabalhando num novo projeto!

- No-novo projeto?

- Sim! Uma nova rosa mais fatal e poderosa para as minhas lutas. - pegou um vaso nas mãos. - Veja! Eu a consegui!!

- Hã?! - ela olhou para a rosa no vaso. Tinha uma linda tonalidade cor-de-rosa, era grande e possuía poucos espinhos. - Aah... Assim me sinto mais tranqüila! O que ela faz? Por que é tão especial? Por que você ficou enclausurado aqui por todo esse tempo? Não podia ter agido normalmente?

Depois da chuva de perguntas feitas por Marin, ele pôs de volta o vaso em cima da jardineira _( é o nome de um belo adorno usado em jardins, é como uma mesinha suspensa no teto e enfeitada com cordas.)_, voltou-se para ela e pôs as mãos em seus ombros, falou: - Não sabia que todos iriam ficar preocupados comigo... Vou responder a uma pergunta de cada vez!

"_Apesar de parecer cansado, ele me parece muito mais gentil... vai ver foi o tempo sozinho..."_, pensou Marin aguardando as respostas de seu amigo.

- Bem, aham! A belíssima rosa que produzi a pouco é altamente letal. Possui um cheiro agradável que hipnotiza a vítima, e seus poucos espinhos carregam um veneno poderosíssimo. O pólem que ela solta entra na pela rapidamente servindo de veículo para que o veneno funcione com mais velocidade. Explicando isso fácil, quem receber esta rosa morre em segundos, e nem percebe isso! Não é maravilhoso?! - Marin ouvia a explicação de Afrodite boquiaberta, restando-lhe apenas balançar a cabeça em afirmação. - Fiquei aqui esse tempo todo porque precisava reunir uma grande quantidade de cosmo para produzir a rosa. Não saí daqui porque fiquei meditando o tempo todo, concentrando o meu cosmo! É só?

- Sim... Mas você está muito magro, não tem fome?

- ... sabe que não ... - 'ROOONC!!!' - Er... bem acho que estou...

- Então, vamos almoçar! Eu preparei algo lá em casa... - ela virou-se e caminhou até a porta. Ouviu um barulho. - Afrodite?!

Ele estava caído no chão, aparentemente desmaiado.

À noite, na Casa de Peixes:

- Afinal, o que o médico te disse?

- Quase nada, só que ele estava muito fraco por causa do desgaste de energias, e pela falta de alimentação, mas disse que ele só iria dormir por um tempo a mais. E que quando acordasse, o fizesse comer, ou caso contrário ficaria muito doente.

- Sei... Mas por que será que ele fez essa burrice? Todos os outros cavaleiros sabem que não adianta treinar o cosmo se não se cuida do corpo, é quase um suicídio!!

- Eu também acho... Deve ter algum motivo muito forte por detrás da atitude dele... - ela falou meio pensativa. E como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do cavaleiro de cabelos azuis que estava parado perto à cama de Afrodite, ela falou: - Só pode ser por causa da Cypria! Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa para ela ter ido embora tão rápido, e agora, está arrependido! Foi isso!...

- Verdade... Quem vai ficar aqui tomando conta dele de noite?

- Só pode ser você, Miro! Eu tenho um encontro com o Aioria. - falou Marin.

- Tudo bem... Eu fico, não é meu diz de vigília no Santuário, posso vigiar esse meninão que ultimamente só tem feito besteiras. Afinal quando eu era mais novo, ele também cuidava de mim...

- Se ele só faz besteiras... e você, Miro?? Hehehe... Tchau! - ela foi para a sua casa em passos largos.

Afrodite dormia como um bebê, num sono calmo e profundo. Mal se mexia, estava literalmente nos braços de Morfeu....

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- RRROOOONNNC!! ... RRO-RONNCCC!! RRRROOOOONNNCCC!!!!! - algum bicho asqueroso fazia esse barulho bem alto pelo quarto.

Afrodite remexeu-se na cama, abriu um olho pela metade e bateu a mão na testa e deixou-a cair pelo rosto. - _"Não acredito... quem é esse porco?!"_ - pensou revoltado.

Foi da cama até onde o ser estranho roncava, gritou em seu ouvido: - ACCCOOORRRDDDAAA!!!!

O ser misterioso nem se mexeu, apenas engasgou-se com um pouco de saliva, mas logo voltou a roncar novamente com mais intensidade. Afrodite ficou furioso, ele pegou um vaso que tinha em seu quarto, e despejou a água em cima do coisa, que engasgou de novo.

- AHH!! COF, COF! - começou a se debater.

- GGRRR...!! QUE DROGA! ACORDA, MIRO!! - Afrodite deu umas tapinhas no rosto de Miro, e ele enfim acordou.

- ... ahan...? Onde eu estou? Quem é essa sereia linda...? Ainda bem que fui salvo por você depois de cair no mar... - parecia que ainda não havia acordado por completo.

- Você está na minha caverna, e eu, Afrodite - a sereia, vou cozinhar você no meu caldeirão, e depois te comer vivo, fofinho... hu huh...

- O QUÊ?! SAÍ PRA LÁ, AFRODITE!! - ele se levantou num pulo. Amarrou para trás o seu cabelo azul e foi lavar o rosto.

Afrodite fez o mesmo, embora ainda tenha passado um bom tempo escovando suas madeixas azuis-claros.

- Ô Miro, o que você está fazendo aqui, hein? Onde está a Marin, eu me lembro de estar conversando com ela antes...

- Estou aqui porque ela não podia ficar cuidando de você, já que desmaiou e ficou aí dormindo desde ontem na hora do almoço. - ele foi até a cozinha. Alguém bateu a porta. - Espera um pouco!

"_Desde ontem? Que horas são..."_, ele olhou no relógio que fica na cabeceira de sua cama e... - Oohh! E-Eu dormi ou fiquei desmaiado por 24 horas?! É possível??

- _Oui!_ Você ficou sem energias, Afrodite. Agora trem que se alimentar! Está na mesa!!

- Camus?! - exclamou. Ele o seguiu até a sala, um belo almoço estava sendo servido. - Marin?!

Ela levantou-se da mesa, onde tentava tomar um copo de suco com um canudo por debaixo da máscara, foi até ele. - Ainda bem que você acordou! Fiquei preocupada, sabia?

- Eu e o Camus também... - completou Miro.

- Estou melhor, não precisavam se incomodar tanto... - falou meio sem jeito.

- Mas é claro que sim, não podemos perder um cavaleiro de ouro desse jeito tão idiota e... - deu um tapão nas costas de Peixes. - Isso é pela água que jogou na minha cara...

- Miro! Não faça isso! - repreendeu Marin.

Depois de um bom almoço e muitas risadas. Camus teve que ir embora para sua casa, porque hoje é o seu dia de guarda, e Marin foi para o campo de treinamento onde teria mais de dez aspirantes a cavaleiro de bronze aguardando-a para o treino. Miro ficou por lá mesmo.

- Afrodite, por que você magoou a Cypria?

- Hã? Magoei? Eu não fiz nada a ela.

- Não? Então porque ela foi embora do Santuário sem falar com ninguém? Você deve te-la humilhado, não foi?

- Não! Já disse, eu não fiz nada àquela mocréia!! - demonstrou-se um pouco irritado.

- Eu duvido! O que eu sei é que depois da festa, ela ficou em sua casa...

- Por causa da bebida que você deu para ela... Afinal, o que tinha ali? Miro de Escorpião!? - elevou o seu tom de voz.

- Antares. Uma gota do veneno de Antares. Só isso!

O queixo de Afrodite despencou em conjunto com os seus olhos que quase saltaram do rosto. - VOCÊ DEU VENENO DA ANTARES PARA ELA?! POR ACASO É LOUCO?? ELA PODIA TER MORRIDO! SEU IDOTA!!! - pulou no pescoço dele e começou a apertá-lo com força.

- ... a... me... solta... - falou sem fôlego.

Afrodite largou o pescoço dele. - Não... não vale a pena te matar. Tudo bem, me o porquê de ter dado isso para ela beber...

- Ai... arf.. ai... certo... - _"Desgraçado, apertou com força, ai..."_ - Mas, só se você prometer que vai me contar o que fez para ela ir embora! - falou ainda massageando o pescoço dolorido.

- Hmmm... Você realmente quer saber o que fiz com ela? Direi, mas fale você primeiro.

- Eu sabia que _voc_ tinha feito alguma coisa! Por acaso disse que o rosto dela de manhã quando acorda é deformado?? Hahah... ou então que ela fica com o cabelo e bucha... - brincou Miro. - Fiz isso por dois motivos: primeiro, eu gosto de saber como as pessoas se comportam quando estão sobre o efeito de alucinógenos... Quando estão fora de si... E segundo, por que quis saber se ela iria agüentar um treinamento comigo, já ela é de escorpião também, e deveria ser treinada por mim... e você...?

- Bem... Fiz com ela algo que você com certeza tentou, mas pelo que sei não conseguiu... - Afrodite sorriu em satisfação ao ver a reação de Miro.

- Não acredito... você e ela... fizeram amor... foi isso??!

- Exatamente... - Afrodite parecia saborear cada letra dita. - Agora, não venha mais me dizer que não sei como é que é uma mulher porque agora eu já sei, e posso garantir, ela é bem deliciosa... se queria tanto saber...

Miro franziu as sobrancelhas e advertiu: - Eu se fosse você não me gabaria disso, porque se depois ela foi embora como foi, significa que não gostou. E deve estar envergonhada do que fez! Lembre-se de que ela estava sob o efeito da Antares... e as reações são diversas... A minha mesmo foi terrível quando comecei a me tornar um cavaleiro de escorpião...

Afrodite ficou em silêncio, as palavras de Miro eram vingativas, mas muito verdadeiras. Qual seria a mulher que não teria o mínimo de vergonha se descobrisse que 'ficou' com um homem como Afrodite... muito florzinha...? Cypria, com certeza não é uma dessas mulheres... _"Se ela foi embora é porque tem vergonha de mim, agora..."_

- V-Você tem razão... o que eu faço agora?

- Se você sente que gosta muito dela, vá aonde ela está e fale com ela de novo! Oras! Ou então não há nada a ser feito... - respondeu Miro ainda surpreso com tudo isso. - _"Hum.. Quem diria o Afrodite, virando um homem! Se eu contar ninguém acredita... e eu sem o meu gravador... droga."_

O silêncio instalou-se na sala mais uma vez. Até que Miro, antes de sair, lembrou-se de algo: - Athena quer conversar com você, mandou dizer-lhe que o está esperando em seu Templo. Até mais!

"_Athena quer conversar comigo... Xiii..."_, pensou meio preocupado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Há duas semanas atrás, mas precisamente na manhã seguinte a festa...

- Ai... Esse sol escaldante da Grécia vai acabar comigo... E justo agora estou sem meio chapéu! - ela atravessou a rua do bar que camufla a entrada do Santuário.

A viagem foi muito cansativa, já que para voltar ela teve que pegar vários ônibus, e ainda pegou uma carona para economizar.

"_Hmm... O ar do campo me faz muito bem...! Como é bom voltar para casa..."_, pensou emocionada. Depois de quase um ano morando no Santuário, ela finalmente pode voltar para a sua casa, uma modesta fazenda no interior, quase na fronteira com a Macedônia. Sua família era conhecida como uma grande fornecedora de flores.

O caminhão parou. - É aqui, moça? - perguntou o motorista, um homem gordo e sujo, com aspecto de ter passado dias na estrada.

- É sim! Muito obrigado... - ela abriu a porta do caminhão e já estava pronta para saltar, quando...

- Espere aí, mocinha, obrigado nada... Tem que pagar a viagem... - o motorista agarrou o braço dela e forçou-a a ficar quieta. - Vejo que tem belos seios... - ela havia conseguido segurar suas duas mãos com apenas uma mão, e com a outra desabotoou o vestido florido dela. Mexia nos seios dela, com a mão por dentro do sutiã.

"_Aah... Que nojento... tenho que fazer alguma coisa!..."_, meio sem perceber com a raiva e repugnância que tinha do homem, ela elevou seu cosmo, e até teve forças para se livrar do homem, e torcer o seu punho, tirando a sua mão de onde não devia.

Ele soltou um grito de dor, e pôs a outra mão em volta do punho torcido. Ficou muito surpreso com a súbita força que ela adquiriu, e o calor que vinha dela. Afastou-se imediatamente dela. _"Que raios de luz roxa é essa que envolveu esta mulher de repente? ... Bruxaria...??"_ - V-Você é... isso é bruxaria?! ...Afaste-se de mim!! - falou o homem desesperado.

A tal luz sumiu quando ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que, agora o homem encontrava-se distante dela encolhido no outro lado da cabine do caminhão. No ar pairava um suave cheiro de flores, mas ao mesmo tempo era demasiado sufocante para ambos. Aos poucos foi tornando-se cada vez mais intenso, a medida que ela sentia raiva do tal homem.

Este começou a sufocar-se com tal cheiro, e com um mão em volta do pescoço e os olhos esbugalhados, acabou por desfalecer.

Cypria saiu de lá correndo, sem nem olhar para trás, ela não conseguia acreditar que ele havia morrido com o seu cosmo. Lembrou-se das palavras de seu mestre que dizia que um dia, ela iria precisar ter matar... Ele falava de defesa, e não crueldade. Em pouco tempo ela chegou à sua casa.

Abriu a porta, chamou por alguém para ajuda-la com a bagagem, mas ninguém apareceu. Mesmo achando estranho, ela foi até o seu antigo quarto. Ele ainda estava como havia deixado, sua mãe deve ter providenciado a limpeza e arrumação pelo tempo em que esteve fora.

Estava suja e cansada, da viagem, preferiu tomar um banho logo. Depois iria atrás dos seus pais. Quando terminou o banho, deitou em sua cama macia... A cama em que dormia na casa de Marin, não era muito boa, meio desconfortável. Como estava muito cansada, caiu no sono ali mesmo, ainda molhada do banho.

Quase uma hora depois acordou um grande barulho vindo da sala, muitas pessoas falando alto, e rindo, alegres. Algumas das vozes eram conhecidas, os seus pais, e havia um homem falando alto e rindo, numa estranha mistura de italiano com grego. Ela levantou da cama e seguiu até a sala para saber quem é. Foi devagar para que não a percebessem agora, escondeu-se atrás da cortina.

Observou a todos, no sofá de costas para ela, estavam os seus pais e seus irmãos. A frente, estavam outras pessoas que também moravam na fazenda, mas eram apenas empregados de confiança. E num canto, havia um homem sentado, com feições parecidas com alguém que ela já tenha visto antes. Só não se lembrou de imediato.

Entretanto, ele a viu e ao invés de chamá-la ou avisar que ela estava lá escondida, simplesmente sorriu e piscou o olho. Seu olhar mostrava uma grande satisfação. Estando quase cara-a-cara com ele, ela enfim se lembrou de onde o conhecia...

- Máscara da morte! - exclamou em abafado com a mão na boca. Todos voltaram-se para ela e arregalaram os olhos em conjunto. Seu pai pôs a mão no coração, e sua mãe chorou emocionada. Estavam surpresos com a presença repentina da filha querida depois de tanto tempo.

Continua...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**N/A: **

_Como podem perceber escrevi um pouco mais... acho que como a história caminha para o final, fiquei mais impolgada..._

_Nesse capítulo fiz algumas citações as fics da Fofão-chan, um abraço! _

_Agradecimentos especiais a, Perséfone-sama, Sf-chan, Juliane-chan,Megawinsone e Milla-chan, por ter comentado a minha fic... não me canso de dizer, MUITO OBRIGADA!!! :P Beijus..._

_Kourin-sama_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	12. O Grande Encontro

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 12 - Grande Encontro **

- Cypria, minha filha! Você está aqui...!! - sua mãe correu ao seu encontro, estava muito emocionada. Ela olhou para o marido, e como se entendesse o que ela pedia, acenou com a cabeça e sorriu...

As duas foram até o quarto de Cypria:

- Mãe... é tão bom vê-la novamente! - abraçou-a.

- É maravilhoso para mim também... - limpou as lágrimas que caiam dos seus olhos. - Mas, eu pensei que você viria apenas na próxima semana quando terminaria o seu treinamento...

- Só que achei melhor vir logo, fiquei preocupada com a saúde do pai... - olhou para baixo disfarçando.

- Sei não... Acho que você andou fazendo algo errado, e fugiu! Desde pequena você não perdeu essa mania feia. Bem que eu tentei mudar isso em você, mas acho que é de nascença!

- Rsss...

A expressão na face de sua mãe, uma senhora de mais de quarenta e cinco anos, mudou bruscamente. Com a voz levemente alterada, ela ordenou: - Conte-me o que fez dessa vez, Cypria!

- Eu não fiz nada. Já falei que fiquei preocupada com o pai, e depois eu termino lá no Santuário. Não tem problema, mãe... Mas, como ele está?

- Está melhor, nos últimos dias ele melhorou muito. O médico até deixou de prescrever alguns medicamentos. - falou aliviada. - E tenho uma surpresa agradável para você, minha filha! Prestou atenção naquele rapaz que estava conversando comigo e com o seu pai?

- Sim, infelizmente.

- Ele será o seu _noivo_, a partir de hoje, assim que você trocar essa roupa, e for até a sala. Aah... Ele é um ótimo partido, minha filha! É rico, tem heranças milionárias lá na Itália, é de uma família tradicional italiana, que são compadres dos parentes de seu pai, e além de ser um pedaço de mau caminho, modéstia a parte. Parece... Que ele é um cavaleiro de Athena, também...

- Sim, ele é! Um cavaleiro de ouro, de Câncer. Infelizmente eu já o conheço...

- Aah!! Que ótimo! Assim evita constrangimentos nas apresentações... - ela foi interrompida por Cypria.

- Mãe, ele não é o que parece! É um psicopata, cruel e calculista, é um homem sem escrúpulos, e tenho certeza de que ele está mentindo!! O que ele disse a vocês? Que já me conhecia?

- Sim. - ela confirmou. - Ele falou que a viu no Santuário, e apesar de não ter visto seu rosto, parece que foi algo assim se não me engano, o que é inacreditável e improvável até...

- Como eu sou aspirante a Amazona, tenho de usar uma máscara, não é permitido mostrar o rosto.

- Hmm... Então é por isso... Você está com o rosto tão branco. Pensei que era anemia! - ela voltou ao assunto, enquanto foi até o armário de Cypria, e começou a escolher uma roupa. - E... ele disse que se apaixonou por você, e que quer se casar com você. Olha, eu acho que ele é um moço direito, tem um emprego, é rico, bonito, e...eu nem deveria estar dizendo isto a você, que ainda não sabe dessas coisas, mas eu achei ele bem viril, macho mesmo! - ela estava de costas para a filha, mas mesmo assim escondeu o rosto, encabulada.

- Huh?! Hã? - Cypria ficou boquiaberta com a declaração da mãe.

- Bem, vista isso, arrume-se bem bonita, e vá até a sala, vou dizer que você não demora. E... não adianta fugir pela janela, viu?! - saiu.

"_I-n-a-c-r-e-d-i-t-á-v-e-l... Como eu me livro dele agora...??"_ Ela pensou desesperada, não tinha idéia do que fazer, mesmo assim não ousou contrariar sua doce mãe. Começou a se vestir.

Quando terminou foi até a sala, seus irmãos mais velhos, e seus pais a aguardavam junto com o seu 'pretendente'. Todos estavam emocionados com a ocasião, menos ela própria, que tentava a todo custo ter alguma idéia para livrar-se dele, de Máscara da Morte.

- Cypria, eu estou muito feliz que você tenha retornado no exato dia em que seu futuro marido veio até aqui, tratar comigo das condições do seu casamento. Agora, aproveitando a situação, eu autorizo perante a todos nesta sala, a corte do Senhor Carlo à minha filha Cypria. - pausou para tossir um pouco. - E ainda aviso mais, que dentro de quinze dias será realizado o seu casamento, com tudo que uma boa festança mereça!!

Todos aplaudiram a decisão do senhor de idade que de tão debilitado em sua doença, andava de cadeira de rodas. Ele estava bastante emocionado, deixando até uma tímida lágrima escapar-lhe no canto do olho direito.

- Eu gostaria de me pronunciar. - falou Máscara. - Fico muito grato com a permissão dada para o noivado com a Cypria, e com a confiança que o Senhor depositou em mim. Não o decepcionarei. - olhou para ela e beijou levemente sua mão. - Eu te amo, Cypria.

Ela puxou a mão rapidamente com nojo, limpou-a no sofá, e falou: - Eu me recuso a aceitar a corte deste senhor. Ele é um mentiroso, e não é bom homem coisa nenhuma!

- Cypria! - exclamou o seu pai. - Como você pode dizer isso??

- É verdade pai, ele está mentindo descaradamente para o senhor, e não percebe? Ele é exatamente o contrário do que diz ou afirma ser!! - tentou argumentar embora não tenha surtido efeito.

- Mocinha, você não vai me desobedecer! Aceitará a corte deste Senhor, EU sou o seu pai e sei o que é melhor para você! - alterou a voz e falou firme.

- Sim... - ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Agora, os deixemos a sós, por um momento para se conhecerem então. Querida, você me leva até a varanda? - perguntou a sua esposa, que prontamente o levou para lá.

"_Sozinha com o Máscara da Morte..."_ esse pensamento se repetia na mente de Cypria como um alerta, ela sabia do ele era capaz, ou melhor ela não sabia. Sentada de frente a ele na sala, em um sofá, ela estava visivelmente desesperada.

- Por acaso está com medo de mim, _ragaza_? - perguntou. - Dessa vez não lhe farei mal, pode ficar tranqüila. E que rosto tão belo escondia naquela porcaria de màscara... fez muito bem em tira-la! - sorriu. Aproximou-se dela. - Eu não vou forçá-la a nada, mas só porque seus pais estam aqui, mas quando não estiverem por perto, nós conversaremos melhor. Vá se acostumando comigo, porque até o final de sua vida, será a_ mia mòlher_. _Uno baccio, amore mio... _- ele saiu da sala e foi até a varanda. Depois foi embora da fazenda.

"_No que fui me meter..."_ pensou.

Agora, duas semanas depois no Santuário na Grécia. Afrodite se dirigia para a Sala de Athena, onde teria uma pequena audiência com ela.

- Athena, o que deseja? - falou cordialmente, reverenciando-a adequadamente. Mesmo sendo o corpo e a imagem de Saori Kido, ali sentada naquela cadeira estava Athena, na realidade.

- Afrodite, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, tenho uma tarefa especial para você. Encontrar e trazer de volta o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer, Máscara da Morte.

- Hã?! - espantou-se com tal pedido.

- Ele me pediu semanas atrás um tempo de descanso longe do meu Santuário, eu concedi-lhe tal tempo, mas, ele não cumpriu com sua palavra de voltar no prazo que estabeleci. Sendo assim, posso considerar uma afronta e condena-lo dentro das minhas leis, mas prefiro primeiro conversar com ele antes de tomar qualquer atitude. - pausou e olhou para o cavaleiro. - Por isso peço a você que o traga de volta.

- Mas... por que eu? Não teria outro cavaleiro para fazer tal tarefa?

- Não. - falou sem dar espaço para mais argumentações. - Agora vá. O endereço do lugar para onde o mandarei está com o Grande Mestre. Você tem cinco dias para isso. Agora, pode ir.

- Sim. - levantou-se e saiu. Ao cruzar a porta, ouviu alguém o chamar novamente.

- Afrodite! Volte! - era Saori, ela mesma, e ao que parecia ainda desejava conversar com ele. Foi curta e grossa: - O que você fez para a Cypria? Porque ela foi embora sem nem ao menos falar comigo?

- Eu... não sei, Saori. Sinceramente eu não sei. Afirmo, não fiz nada para que ela quisesse sair correndo do Santuário.

- Então o que foi? Se não foi você... o que terá sido...? - ela questionou-se. - Pode ir, Afrodite. - Ele saiu.

Ao chegar na Sala do Grande Mestre, este o aguardava. - Afrodite, aqui está o endereço. Cumpra as ordens de Athena, e volte no período indicado. Boa Sorte.

Depois de dois dias de viagem...

"Grrr... Isso aqui parece o fim-do-mundo!!" pensou ao pegar o terceiro ônibus, o último. Perguntou ao motorista onda teria de descer, e este indicou uma parada num pequeno vilarejo, que de tão pequeno deveria ter no máximo cem habitantes.

Como numa vila de interior, as pessoas não parecem ter muito o quê fazer além de falar da vida dos outros. E o alvo principal é sempre os estrangeiros, vindos de outro lugar.

Afrodite desceu do ônibus e ajustando sua mochila, deu uma boa olhada na vila. Tinha uma praça central, várias casas, e muita gente sentada nos bancos da praça, aparentemente sem ter muito o quê fazer...

Como não sabia como chegar no 'tal lugar', achou melhor perguntar a um homem que estava sentado na praça. Enquanto caminhava até lá, percebeu que todos não tiravam os olhos dele e que até ficavam de cochichos. Por fim, perguntou ao homem:

- O senhor poderia me infirmar como faço para chegar na _Fazenda Chipre_?

O homem levantou o chapéu, e olhou para Afrodite com um olho só, de cima a baixo: - Você não é daqui, certo?

- Não, sou da Capital, Atenas.

- A fazenda fica naquela direção. - apontou para o que seria o norte. - A partir daquela estrada de barro, você segue até achar uma plaqueta na porteira da fazenda.

Ele percebeu que o homem não diria mais nada. - Muito obrigado. - pegou a tal estrada de barro.

Depois de duas horas de caminhada, ele avistou o que seriam duas propriedades localizadas em lados opostos da estrada. Mas, no entanto em nenhuma das duas havia alguma placa de identificação, muito menos no endereço que recebeu.

Numa das tais propriedades, havia uma moça de chapéu aparentemente perdida num imenso campo de flores das mais variadas espécies. Na verdade ela parecia colher as flores.

Sem nenhuma outra idéia em mente, Afrodite decidiu ir até onde essa moça estava para perguntar-lhe qual das fazendas era a que tanto procurava. Chegou na porteira e chamou por ela.

Não houve resposta.

Notou que a porta estava meio aberta, como se alguém tivesse saído a pouco tempo, entrou. Caminhou até a moça, e perto dela perguntou:

- Com licença, essa é a Fazenda Chipre?

Ela estava colhendo flores numa cestinha e com a pergunta de Afrodite, voltou-se para ele. Arregalou os olhos e levou uma das mãos a boca, soltou a cesta e correu dali. Tão rápido que o vento derrubou seu chapéu revelando uma enorme trança em volta de cabeça.

"_Trança na cabeça?? Isso me lembra alguém..."_ pensou na hora. Como num estalo, teve certeza de que aquela não era uma desconhecida, então ficou paralisado olhando-a desaparecer nos campos. Depois de alguns segundos limpou uma lágrima que havia caído sem aviso e correu até ela.

Ela era rápida demais e havia se escondido com facilidade. Entretanto, ele escutou um soluço vindo atrás de uma das árvores do lugar, e foi até lá. Encontrou-a sentada encostada na árvore e com o rosto para baixo.

- ... A-aconteceu alguma coisa? Você correu num desespero... eu só fiz uma pergunta simples... - ele tentou falar, mas as palavras pareciam engasgar na garganta.

Ela não respondeu, apenas soluçou de novo.

Tirou os óculos escuros e os colocou na cabeça, agachou-se para tentar conversar com a moça. Mas ela só fazia chorar.

Entre um soluço e outro ela começou a falar algo. - ... n-nunca pensei... que viria até aqui atrás de mim... nunca...

Por um momento ele pensou que ela estava o confundindo com outra pessoa, mas logo percebeu de quem realmente se tratava. Ficou atônito, sem reação nenhuma.

- Eu pensei ter feito uma besteira, mas vejo não... Fico muito feliz em vê-lo de novo... - ela levantou o rosto e sorriu levemente.

Ele a olhou incrédulo, não acreditando finalmente a estaria vendo sem aquela máscara horrorosa. _"... como é bonita..."_, pensou. - ... é... mesmo você... Cypria...?!

Ela enxugou o rosto e falou: - Eu mesma. Mas quase não deu para lhe reconhecer, mestre... - sorriu.

Depois de um tempo ela percebeu que ele não fazia outra coisa se não olhar para ela com cara de babaca. - Vai ficar parado aí só olhando para mim?? Estou ficando com vergonha!

- ... é que nunca pensei que você fosse tão bonita... - esfregou os olhos. Depois levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, e com a ponta dos dedos acariciou-a por todo o rosto. Parecia enfeitiçado.

Ela o abraçou. Seus olhos fitaram-no molhados e emocionados. Aproximou-se mais e o beijou.

Não muito longe dali uma sombra os observava desde o princípio...

Continua...

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

_Oi! Dessa vez acho demorei um pouco para atualizar... Porque estou meio sem tempo de faze-lo._

_Hmmm... Espero que tenham gostado deste encontro inusitado... ou provocado, quem sabe... a partir daí a trama se complica, e agora será que a Cypria deveria ficar com os dois cavaleiros de ouro? (Eu se fosse ela... embora meu gosto não seja bem, o Afrodite e o Máscara... mas cavaleiro de ouro é cavaleiro de ouro... )_

_Agradecimentos as sempre presentes , Milla-chan, Megawinsone e Juliane-chan, por ter comentado na minha maravilhosa fanfic. Obrigada mesmo! _

_Kourin-sama_


	13. A Decisão

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 13 - A Decisão**

- Hmmm... Você ainda olha para mim com essa cara de bobo... hi hi.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, e falou muito sério. - Acha isso? Agora só tenho uma escolha, não é? Morrer ou te matar...!

- O.O ...o quê? Tá louco?? - ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

- Não. Segundo as regras, seriam esta as minhas duas opções... Vi uma amazona sem máscara! Isso é grave, sabia? - ainda continuou sério.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada. - Por acaso você acha que eu o mataria?? Hahahaha... Parece uma piada. Não gosto dessa história de matar... além disso tenho outra escolha...

"_Na regra das amazonas é matar ou... amar?? Hmmm... então..."_ pensou. Ainda com a estranha expressão facial séria, ele voltou a perguntar: - Sei... Posso lhe pedir uma coisa? - pausou. - É um conselho de amiga, ta? Não usa mais essa trança no alto da cabeça... que coisa horrorosa e ultrapassada... tsc tsc.. Você é tão boni... para usar essas coisas de velha...

Foi interrompido. - O quê diisseee? Por acaso está dizendo que a minha trança é feiosa e coisa de velha?? - ela levantou a voz em irritação.

- Não... quêêêiiisssoo... Deixa pra lá, então.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, cruzou os braços e falou indignada: - Pior é você que fica usando aquela maquilagem para 'realçar os traços do rosto'... Pensa que eu nunca percebi? Ou que talvez tenha morrido de rir nas suas costas? - ela parou e olhou para ele. - Epa... peraí. Você não está usando... e o cabelo está diferente, as suas roupas... Por que diabos você está vestido como um homem?? - só então ela realmente olhou para ele.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça em reprovação. - Tsc tsc... Eu _sou_ um homem, e você até que sabe bem disso... - olhou para ela e viu o seu rosto mudar de cor com o comentário. - Eu não poderia sair na rua parecendo um travesti, sou um cavaleiro de ouro...! Afinal preciso honrar o título, já que pago um absurdo da anuidade da carteira do sindicato...

- Sim... é verdade... O _meu_ cavaleiro de ouro... - murmurou pensativa.

- Agora, o que você diiissseeee??!

- Nada não... - sorriu e estirou a ponta da língua para ele. Dessa vez, ele é quem ficou com as bochechas coradas.

O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos até que Afrodite resolveu falar algo...

- Sabe... Pode parecer insano para mim te dizer isso, mas tenho que agradecer a Saori, por ter me enviado para cá. Eu... realmente sentia a sua falta... O santuário é muito chato, e eu fiquei sem ninguém para brigar... - sorriu.

Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha nele, que acabou caindo no chão por não estar bem apoiado. Ouviu uma reclamação do tipo: 'Você está louca, mocréia!?', mas não ligou, ao invés disso aproveitou a situação e deitou-se por cima dele. Com o seu rosto quase colado ao dele, murmurou: - Hmhm... sentiu a minha falta, foi? Mas só para brigar...? - falou em tom de decepção. - Não teria sido para outras coisas, não? Hmhmhm... - sorriu.

Ele, entretanto, ficou visivelmente nervoso. - ... Assim... Eu realmente não sei o que responder... - sorriu. - Que tal isso... - beijou-a.

Ao longe se podia ouvir passos pesados e cada vez mais próximos. Depois de um tempo finalmente cessaram. Com uma alta e tenebrosa gargalhada, os dois sentaram-se lado a lado ofegantes.

- Gyahahahahahaha! Nunca que eu pensei que estaria vivo para ver isso... Afrodite de Peixes. - riu-se de novo. - Você, o mais fresco daquele Santuário inteiro, agarrado aos beijos com _una mólher_...

- Ma-máscara da Morte?? - exclamou.

- Hahahaha! _Io_, em carne e osso. - olhou para Cypria. Puxou-a pelo braço com força, trazendo-a para perto de si. - E você, sua vadia, o que pretende? Me trair?

Ela tentou soltar-se dele, mas câncer apertou ainda mais o seu braço. - Me larga, você não tem esse direito!

- Hahaha...! Tenho sim. Ou você acha que esse _anel_ é apenas um enfeite caro na mão direita...? - falou calmamente. - Vamos para dentro, prometi almoçar com você e com sua família hoje, ou se esqueceu? Hahaha!

Afrodite paralisado pelo susto e pela surpresa limitou-se apenas a olhar a bizarra cena que acabara de presenciar. Agora, eles se afastavam em direção a uma grande casa do outro lado da fazenda.

- Não acredito... não acredito... NÃO ACREDITOOO!!! - falou para si mesmo. - _"O que pode ter acontecido em tão pouco tempo...?"_

Só havia uma maneira de saber, ir até lá e perguntar. Mesmo não sabendo como é a casa, antes de entrar, Afrodite enviou sua encomenda florida. Abriu a porta e entrou. Como havia planejado todos estavam entorpecidos pelo cheiro forte de suas rosas vermelhas, até mesmo o cavaleiro de câncer, embora que para ele o efeito seja menor. A única 'sobrevivente' era Cypria.

- Cypria venha comigo, precisamos esclarecer umas coisas! - ele puxou-a pelo braço.

- Não! Antes me diga porque colocou todos para dormir! - falou irritada.

Ele pareceu perder a paciência e puxou-a com violência para fora da casa. - Não temos muito tempo, daqui a pouco o _Maskinha_ vai acordar...! Vamos!

Por fim, saíram da casa. Os dois sentaram-se no batente da varanda. Afrodite largou o braço dela, e ordenou: - Quero que me explique tudo! O que aconteceu entre você e o _Maskinha_?!

- Falando assim, até parece que se importa mais com ele do que comigo... - abaixou a cabeça.

- Isso... não tem importância. Conte-me o que quero saber...!

Ela, então, começou a narrar a história desde a manhã do dia em que saiu do Santuário até antes de encontra-lo novamente. - Como você vê, eu não posso ir de encontro os meus pais, e por isso tive que pôr esse anel no dedo... Ele armou uma cilada para mim, e eu caí...

- Hmm... Então aquele canalha jogou muito sujo, é do feitio dele. - fechou o punho e bateu-o de encontro com a outra mão, aberta. Então, perguntou sem encara-la: - E... você? Concorda com isso...? - apontou para o anel.

- Nãoooo!! Se eu pudesse mataria o Máscara da Morte!! - ela tirou o anel do dedo e quase o atirou longe, mas foi impedida por ele. Encarou-o.

- Por enquanto não. Isso o irritaria, e você pode até virar um enfeite na casa de câncer, se bobear... - olhou de lado. - Deixe que eu me encarrego disso...

"_Então... é o que estou pensando? Ele está... não..."_ pensou. - fale a verdade, você aqui na esperança de me ver não foi??

- Não foi bem isso... Mas foi a maior surpresa da minha vida. - mudou de cor.

De dentro da casa saía Máscara da Morte, resmungando e reclamando: - Afrodite, seu viado _maledetto_, aquelas drogas de rosas acabaram me deixando com uma terrível dor-de-cabeça...!

- Huhuhuh... Esse é o troco por ter se metido no meu caminho, é só o começo, fofo! - soltou um beijinho para ele.

- Grrr... - resmungou um pouco mais, e saiu à francesa. Apenas ameaçou: - Não ouse tocar no que é meu! Ou pagará muito caro! - sumiu.

* * *

A noite já estava chegando quando os pais dela acordaram. Por exigência de Cypria, Afrodite ficou lá quebrando o efeito das rosas para que eles acordassem mais rápido. Ao término estava exausto.

- Cypria! Você está bem?! - sua mãe levantou-se num pulo. - Sonhei que você estava sendo atacada por alguém... e oh, foi horrível...!

- Eu estou bem. Ajude-me a levar o papai por quarto, ele não está nada bem...

Alguns minutos depois...

- Quem é aquele rapaz de cabelo azul claro sentado ali na sala?

- Oh, sim. Ele é o meu mestre, chegou aqui há pouco tempo. Veio a mando de Athena, pois como saí tão rápido do Santuário, não lhe dei satisfações... - respondeu nervosa.

- Eu sei... Mas parece um pouco abatido, cansado... - ela comentou apontando para ele.

Na verdade, Afrodite ainda não havia se recuperado bem do tempo que ficou enclausurado, havia perdido muita energia. E o esforço de confrontar Máscara da Morte, e fazer todos voltarem ao normal, depois das rosas, foram muito desgastantes. E ainda havia um agravante, ele havia sido atingido pelo cosmo de Máscara, num ataque tão rápido, que Cypria não percebeu.

- É uma viagem muito longa, deve ser isso. - falou meio nervosa, olhando para os lados.

- Engraçado... Acho que ele dormiu... - falou a mãe dela passando a mão sob o rosto de dele, não houve reação. - Coitado...! Eu sei que a viagem é cansativa, mas cair num sono desse, só se estivesse muito fraco, e tivesse gastado muita energia...

- Sabe que eu também acho... O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos acomoda-lo por aqui mesmo. Já que seu pai está dormindo, ao colocará empecilhos. Depois eu explico tudo a ele. Ele só não poderá ficar nesse sofá... � De tão alto mal cabe no meu _sofazinho_... Só existem homens altos no Santuário, é? - deu um suspiro profundo. - Eu deveria ir para lá cuidar de você... ai ai...

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas - Sem brincadeiras ou insinuações... você não abandonaria o papai... - olhou para sua mãe com os olhos perdidos em pensamentos, pecaminosos. - Mas mãe, não temos quartos de hóspedes e nos outros quartos estam os empregados! Onde o colocaremos?

Ela sorriu e completou com um ar severo. - Não seu quarto! Não é seu mestre? Então, não tem problema, você o conhece mais do que eu... Embora que você, mocinha, ficará no meu quarto, junto comigo e com o seu pai!

Assim o fizeram, com muito esforço o carregaram para o quarto e deitaram-no na cama. Cypria pegou o colchonete e foi para o quarto de sua mãe, pelo menos até que ela dormisse...

* * *

De manhã logo cedo, abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava mais na sala. Sua última lembrança foi que os pais dela tinham acabado de acordar, e que havia fechado os olhos, mas depois disso, nada.

Estavam num quarto simples, mas arrumado. A decoração tinha um ar meio infantil, inocente, mas bem feminino. Logo percebeu que não estava sozinho na cama, havia uma outra pessoa com ele, abraçando-o. Não precisou nem pensar muito para saber quem seria, apenas olhou para se certificar, e era Cypria.

"_Não acredito... esse deve ser o quarto dela! O mesmo perfume de flores..."_, sorriu. Com cuidado para não acorda-la, ele se levantou e sentou-se na ponta da cama. Ela ainda estava num sono pesado, então ele ficou a observa-la.

Com a ponta dos dedos acariciou todo o seu rosto. Cypria possuía uma face angelical, de traços delicados e puros. A pele macia e sedosa, não tinha sido queimada pelo sol forte da Grécia, isso graças ao uso da máscara lá no Santuário. Ela não tinha nenhuma marca, um rosto extremamente perfeito, _"Uma obra de arte..."_ como havia pensado. Agora ela estava com os olhos fechados, mas ele ainda lembra-se do verde claro dos olhos dela, parecidos com esmeraldas, brilhantes e alegres.

Seu cabelo num estranho tom de castanho médio, ora liso no início, ora encaracolado nas pontas, demonstrava o uso de trança todos os dias, mesmo assim continuava sedoso. Caía-lhe sobre o rosto, ele o afastou devagar.

- Hum. Sabia que descobri uma coisa... - falou baixinho em seu ouvido. - ... que agora amo você... amo.

Ela, porém, ainda continuava em seu sono, ou melhor, seu sonho... Entretanto não por muito tempo... Acordou com um barulho de algo caindo no chão, e depois uma reclamação em voz baixa...

Ela levantou-se e ainda com os olhos marejados foi até onde vinha o barulho. Esfregou os olhos. - Afrodite, o que você está fazendo...?

- .o.o Hã? - ele estava agachado no chão, juntando um monte de escovas e uns produtos de maquilagem que caíram do estojo, espalhando-se pelo chão do banheiro. Virou o rosto e corou ao vê-la em sua frente, ainda de camisola. - Err... nada. Tentei pegar uma escova e o estojo caiu no chão, fazendo aquele barulho... me desculpe, você acordou.

- Epa... não são produtos de maquilagem? Quem foi que me disse que não ia ficar igual a um travesti na rua... hein? E... eu já estava acordada a um bom tempo... hi hi... Fiquei só me fazendo... - ela sorriu.

- .O.O O quê?! - ficou nervoso e acabou por derrubar tudo de novo. - Não vou passar estas coisas, estou escovando o meu cabelo, só isso. Você é quem deveria passar um pouco... Essa cara amassada de sono não está na bem...

- Sei... mas... por que está usando o secador, se nem ao menos seu cabelo está molhado?

- É uma mania que eu tenho... Só que esse espelho não está me ajudando... como você consegue usar isso??

Ela foi para frente do espelho, e esse estava pendurado na parede na altura dela. - Entendeu? Haahahhah... Você é muito alto. Me dá isso aqui que eu te ajudo.

- Hã? Você sabe usar um secador?

- Sei. � Pode não parecer, mas eu sei usar, só não uso todos os dias... Senta aqui, agora consegue se ver melhor? - ele respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Ela, então começou o trabalho, a partir daí Afrodite percebeu que ela tinha 'mãos de fada' e que não era tão caipira assim, não tanto quanto ele achou quando a viu pela primeira vez lá no Santuário.

A porta do quarto estava trancada, mas de repente ouviram alguém bater. - _Cypria? Você está aí?_ - era sua mãe lhe chamando.

- Xiii... a minha mãe... ela não pode te ver aqui. - desligou o secador.

- Por que?

- Lembra que sou _pura_ e noiva de outro?? Como eu explicaria a ela, que estou aqui cuidando de você, e de... camisolas? Não dá... Mas onde posso esconder você...

Afrodite conteu o riso. - Pura? Hahahah... eu é que era...

- Já sei! Fica aqui. - o empurrou para o chuveiro e fechou o box de madeira. - Aqui ela não vai te ver. Espera um pouco.

"_Ai ai... o que está acontecendo com o poderoso cavaleiro de peixes... escondendo-se da mãe da garota pela qual deseja..."_ parou a reflexão no meio.

Lá fora... - Mãe, o que foi?

- Cypria! Você está aí... Cadê o seu mestre? - falou entrando no quarto e vasculhando tudo com o olhar. - Ele não está em canto nenhum.

- Eu não sei... Acordei-me e fui para o banheiro, quando passei pela porta do meu quarto, ela estava aberta e não havia ninguém. Daí eu entrei e tranquei.

- Hmmm.. que rapaz estranho. - cruzou os braços. - Você está fazendo o quê, filha?

- Estou indo tomar um banho... heheh... se me permite... - entrou no banheiro.

Sua mãe sentou em sua cama, ainda desfeita. - _"Que falta de educação, sumiu e nem arrumou a cama... eu não deveria ter sido tão bondosa..."_ - Filha, não se esqueça de que o seu noivo vem jantar com você essa noite, hoje vamos decidir a data do casamento, viu?

- Tah... - _"Droga..."_ - Mãe, deixa-me tomar o meu banho... - falou ao ver a mãe na porta do banheiro. Ela parecia desconfiada. Entrou no box de toalhas e abriu o chuveiro. - Fecha as duas portas mãe!

- Sim, Cypria. Venha logo que eu vou preparar o café da manhã! - ela saiu.

- Ufa...! Foi por pouco... - abriu a porta do box, e olhou para baixo, Afrodite estava agachado exatamente debaixo do chuveiro... ensopado. - Ops...

- Precisa abrir esse chuveiro... hein? - levantou-se. - Agora não tenho mais nem cabelo... ta ensopado! E que água fria... brrr..

- Foi mal... Mas se eu não fizesse isso ela não iria embora... - procurou por uma toalha. - Hehehe... bem, espera que eu vou pegar uma toalha para você. - virou-se.

- Não precisa. - abraçou-a por trás. - Tem a que você está usando. Já basta.

- o.o ... você não está pensando em... - perguntou nervosa.

- Sim. Vou te mostrar que aprendi direitinho... hmhm... - ela o encarou incrédula. - Mas... . Aqui tem água quente...?

- Tem. - sorriu e depois o beijou. - Está me saindo um belo pervertido... belo mesmo...

- Vou te dizer uma coisa séria. Vim aqui para o Máscara só porque Athena me pediu, mas acho que não vou obedecê-la dessa vez, vou voltar para lá com você. Você precisa terminar o seu treinamento como amazona...

- Só por isso?

- Não. - ele tirou a toalha dela e jogou por cima do box. - Para morar comigo, ser minha esposa.

Continua...

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

_Bem, eu tentei fazer o sotaque de Máscara o mais real possível, mas acho que fui muito bem... Também não conseguiria ignorar o sotaque dele, então me perdoem!_

_Na minha opinião, esse foi o capítulo em que mais gostei de escrever dentre todos os já publicados._

_Agradecimentos especiais para Yoshino, Milla-chan, Juliane-chan e Marcella, por terem deixado seus comentários na minha humilde fanfic. Muito obrigado!! Até o próximo capítulo, que já é um dos últimos...!!_

_Kourin-sama_

* * *


	14. The reason is you!

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 14 - The reason... is you!**

"_I´m not a perfect person _

_(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)_

As many things I wish I didn´t do

(Assim como muitas das coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito)

_But I continue learning _

_(Mas eu continuo aprendendo)_

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_(Eu nunca tive a intenção de fazer essas coisas com você)_

_And so I have to say before I go _

_(E então eu, antes de ir, tenho de te dizer)_

_That I just want you to know _

_(O que eu só queria que você soubesse)"_

- Afrodite... me diz uma coisa... Você tava de brincadeira comigo quando me disse que... que queria morar comigo no Santuário... - sentada em sua cama, ela o observava calçar os sapatos.

- Não... nunca falei tão sério. - fitou-a. - Por que acha que eu menti? .

"_I´ve found a reason for me_

_(Eu encontrei a razão para mim)_

_To change who I used to be_

_(Mudar quem eu costumo a ser)_

_A reason to start over new_

_(A razão para recomeçar tudo)_

_And the reason is you_

_(E a razão é você)"_

- Esse tipo de atitude não é muito comum a uma pessoa como você...

Ele soltou uma risadinha com o comentário. Depois se sentou na cama do lado dela, e falou sério. - Sempre tive medo de assumir as minhas decisões. Desde criança, os outros ficavam me chamando de menina, disso e daquilo... Mas eu não tinha coragem de falar, de gritar, de dizer que na verdade eu não era assim. Talvez por isso eu tenha, me tornado um... -parou. - Talvez fosse mais fácil aceitar o que os outros diziam, em vez de dizer o que eu queria na verdade...

"_I´m sorry that I hurt you (Peço desculpas por ter te magoado)_

_It´s something I must live with everyday (Isso é algo que tenho conviver todos os dias)_

_And all the pain I put you through (E toda a dor que te fiz passar)_

_I wish that I could take it all away (Desejo poder levar para bem longe)_

_And be the one who catches all your tears (E ser o único a aparar suas lágrimas)_

_That´s why I need you to hear (É por isso que eu preciso que escute)"_

Ela arregalou os olhos, e perguntou: - Mas quando eu cheguei no Santuário, você gostava do Máscara de Morte... E todos me disseram que você era desse jeito, até me tratou mal no começo.

"_I´ve found a reason for me (Achei a razão para mim)_

_To change who I used to be (Mudar quem eu costumava a ser)_

_A reason to start over knew (A razão para recomeçar)_

_And the reason is You (E a razão é Você)"_

- Eu nunca gostei! Era só para fazer uma imagem, e para os outros pararem de encher minha vida com opiniões e fofocas... E eu gosto muito de fofocas, mas não sobre mim! Na verdade, eu ainda não havia encontrado alguém de quem eu realmente gostasse... sabe?

- Sei... assim com eu? Hi hi..

- Você está me saindo muito convencida, mas é. - sorriu. - E... agora acredita em mim?

"_I´m not a perfect person (Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)_

_I never meant to do those things to you (Eu nunca pretendi fazer aquelas coisas com você)_

_And so I have to say before I go (E então eu tenho de dizer antes de ir)_

_That I just want you to know (O que eu apenas queria que você soubesse)"_

Ela passou alguns minutos em reflexão, e então respondeu em voz baixa: - Não... só acredito vendo...

"_I´ve found a reason to show (Achei a razão para mostrar)_

_A side of me you didn´t know (Um lado de mim que você não conhecia)_

_A reason for all that I do (A razão por tudo o que faço)_

_And the reason is you (E a razão é você)"_

- Sério? - ele segurou delicadamente o seu rosto, beijou-a e falou baixinho em seu ouvido: - ... eu... te amo... - percebendo a falta de reação dela, ele sorriu e entregou-lhe uma rosa bem vermelha... - Essa daqui é uma 'sempre-viva', nunca irá murchar (só se algum dia eu morrer... :P )... e... ela representa o meu amor por você...

* * *

- Espera um pouco, deixa-me ver se a 'barra' está limpa...ela saiu e caminhou até o quarto de sua mãe, tudo bem eles estavam lá, então voltou. - Pronto devagarinho você sai... e vê se volta, hein?

- . Claro! Eu não vou demorar, mocr... err... _amor_...! - alguns minutos depois. - Huhuhu... você tem que deixar eu sair, ou neste caso iremos a pé de volta ao Santuário... E... sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, não um super-heroí...!

- Tudo bem, quando você voltar eu estarei pronta! - sorriu ternamente.

Algumas horas depois, Afrodite retornou à fazenda da Cypria para busca-la, já estava pensando até em que desculpa dar a Athena por não ter trazido o cavaleiro de câncer como lhe foi pedido, todavia...

"_Estranho... ela falou que estaria aqui no portão..."_ pensou preocupado, quando sentiu dois cosmos familiares vindos da varanda da casa. - Ooh! - exclamou.

Ele correu o mais que pode para chegar até lá... - Cypria! ...Ma-máscara da Morte...! - os dois estavam na varanda aparentemente conversando, mas Máscara como o dedo apontado para a cabeça de Cypria, ameaçava explodi-la a qualquer momento.

Ela chorava desesperada, sabia que não conseguiria se livrar sozinha dele, um cavaleiro de ouro, muito mais forte do que ela. - A-Afrodite...! _'glup'_ Soc…corro...!!

- Hahahahahah!!! E então Afrodite? Não vai salvar sua namoradinha?! - o _'malvado'_ ameaçava. - Caso você não tenha percebido, um movimento seu, e eu ataco... e... pimba! Adeus Cypria...! Huahuahuahuahuahaaahhh!!!

"_Droga, ele tem razão! Grrr..."_ - Cypria! Use a técnica que eu lhe ensinei! Vamos!

- Não dá! Ele tem o cosmo muito forte! - falou com a voz trêmula.

"_Ela tem razão também, o cosmo dele é muito mais forte do que o dela, não tem saída se eu não fizer nada, a perderei para o máscara!"_ pensou.

- Hahaha!! Eu sabia que você não é de nada... Melhor assim, agora ela é minha propriedade!!! Hahahahaha!!!

- Não tão cedo... - com uma rosa piranha na mão direita, Afrodite mirou-a em Máscara e atirou. Ele se desviou, mas não escapou por completo, a rosa passou raspando em braço.

- Ai... seu... ISSO SÓ PIORA AS COISAS!! - agora ele a segurou pela cintura e a pôs na sua frente, dificultando o alvo. Seu dedo brilhava intensamente e estava apontado para a cabeça dela. - Hahaha... Agora ela, está por um fio...

- Sinceramente, Máscara, por que não pára de se esconder por trás de uma mulher? Até parece que não honra a Armadura de Câncer, assim está agindo como um amador. Por que não luta comigo como um homem?? Ou melhor, como um cavaleiro de ouro??

Ele parou como se pensasse na proposta, e respondeu sorrindo: - Pelo simples motivo de que assim seria dois contra um, e você não iria lutar comigo como um homem, viado... E eu não seria idiota o suficiente para lutar com outro cavaleiro de ouro, é morte na certa!

- Então, está dizendo que é um frangote, que não tem cosmo suficiente para me vencer, um... viadinho como você diz. - provocou Afrodite.

- O QUÊ?! - enfureceu-se com as palavras de Afrodite, que dessa vez portava uma rosa preta na mão direita e outra branca na mão esquerda. Máscara afastou um pouco Cypria, mas ainda apontava seu dedo para ela, que permanecia imóvel de pavor. - EU SOU UM HOMEM QUE HONRA O COSMO QUE TEM, E VOCÊ NÃO ME DERROTARIA!!!

- Por que não prova, o que diz? - provocou mais ainda. - Largue-a e lute! Vamos, Câncer é um desafio...

Aquelas palavras pareciam atear fogo nele, enfureceu-se e levantou seu cosmo, estava pronto para atacar. - VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DO QUE DIZ, O VEJO NO INFERNO EM BREVE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHHH!!!!

- Como você já deve ter visto, tenho em minha mão direita uma rosa piranha que apenas lhe arranhará um pouco mais, pretendo lhe atacar com esta, mas só se soltar a Cypria. Caso não solte, eu te atacarei com esta rosa branca, que independente da altura que for jogada entrará em seu coração e te sugará o seu sangue até a sua morte... Vai soltá-la por bem?

- NUNCA! VAI SE ARREPENDER DISSO TUDO, PEIXES! - Ele atacou Afrodite, e o derrubou no chão.

- Ngh...! - não vendo escolha, Afrodite atacou Máscara com a rosa piranha, mas este se desviou dela, ficando longe de Cypria, dando abertura para um segundo ataque, com a rosa branca.

Afrodite atirou a rosa branca num impulso só, e seus olhos abriram-se o máximo para enxergar o improvável. Numa fração de segundo, Máscara da Morte ao enxergar que ele havia jogado a última rosa, puxou Cypria como escudo e a rosa entrou em seu peito, fazendo-a desmaiar subitamente.

Máscara da Morte a jogou no chão, e olhou para a garota desmaiada com a tal rosa branca no peito, já adquirindo suaves nuances de rosa. Ele gritou: - Você é um louco?? Agora a matou! E ainda por cima usa a mão que não consegue atirar direito!...

Afrodite olhou um pouco mais para a cena, fechou o punho e correu até Máscara. - Seu desgraçado, TINHA QUE USÁ-LA COMO ESCUDO?? VOU TE QUEBRAR A CARA! MALDITO!!! - partiu para cima com um murro...

Depois de espancar Máscara da Morte, até o ele dizer que não agüenta mais apanhar, e faze-lo pedir perdão por todos os seus pecados, e desmaiar, Afrodite parou.

Ele virou-se para Cypria, que já tinha o rosto pálido e a rosa estava num tom rosado, já havia puxado uma boa quantidade do seu sangue. Afrodite estava desesperado, precisava fazer algo ou entoa perderia sua amada para aquela rosa branca que ele mesmo produziu.

"_Só há um jeito de salva-la..."_. Ele corta o próprio punho e deixa seu sangue cair em cima da rosa, até deixa-la vermelha. Desmaiou.

* * *

Shina observava a tudo de longe, e correu até os três desmaiados. Ela havia descoberto o paradeiro de Máscara da Morte, e também seu suposto noivado com a Cypria, resolveu então, ir até lá para tirar satisfações com ele. Máscara da Morte antes de sair do Santuário prometeu e até deu um anel de noivado, para Shina, afirmou que quando voltasse, eles se casariam o mais rápido possível.

"_Grrr... Aquele desgraçado, não merece nem que eu venha até aqui. Afrodite não deveria te-lo machucado tanto... eu também quero o meu pedaço..."_ pensou. Ela correu até onde estava Máscara, ainda se contorcendo de dor no chão, mesmo inconsciente ainda se mexia. - Agora vai me pagar, seu maldito! - ela chutou o seu 'sac...' com força, fazendo-o realmente parar de se mexer.

- Quem diria... Meu amigo Afrodite, salvando uma mulher... hahaha... para quem sentia inveja... - comentou para si mesma. - Só tenho eu para contar história... Hahahaa!!!

- ...aah... ai... - gemeu Cypria acordando aos poucos.

- Cypria? Você está acordada? Como pode?! - falou Shina.

- Ai... não sei... - tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor no peito, desistiu. Shina a ajudou a sentar-se. Ela viu Afrodite desmaiado do seu lado. - ...Hah.. Afrodite!!

- Ele te salvou. Mas ainda não está morto. O que aconteceu aqui? Quando cheguei, não tinha mais nada do Máscara para eu me divertir...

- Afrodite deve te-lo espancado... - falou olhando para o estado lastimável de Máscara da Morte no chão. - Mas só me lembro de que Afrodite jogou a rosa branca na direção de Máscara e ele me empurrou para sua frente, daí senti uma forte dor no peito, e... não me lembro mais de nada!

- Esperto esse maldito... e você está noiva dele por que quer é? Eu também sou noiva dele! Desse cafajeste que me enganou e estava te enganando também! - falou furiosa.

- Eu nunca quis isso! Foram os meus pais, pode ficar o máscara, ou melhor com o que restou dele... - falou Cypria. - Mas você veio aqui só para isso? Para presenciar essa cena...

- Não. Vim para conversar com o Máscara, mas não deu. Quando cheguei vocês estavam brigando e fiquei só olhando. - ela olhou para o nada. - Não gosto de você nem vou com a sua cara, mas não posso deixar outra amazona morrer por falta de socorro. Vou chamar uma ambulância, vocês precisam de um médico.

- Muito obrigada, Shina. - ela passou a mão na rosa. - E isso aqui, tenho que arrancar... esse sangue é de Afrodite... Sou uma inútil mesmo... nem para ajuda-lo eu servi...

- É melhor você não tirar isso aí... deixa ele voltar a si para tirar essa rosa, ou você pode morrer... e você é uma inútil mesmo. Não tenha dúvida!

- Seria um elogio? - Cypria falou sarcasticamente.

- Talvez... Mas fique quieta, você ainda corre risco de vida. Não só você os outros dois meninos também...

Continua...

**-----------------------------------------**

**N/A: **

_Ois!! Bem, dessa vez eu não esqueci da música... É "The Reason" do Hoobastk (aco que é assim... hehehe) Quando escutei a música, logo pecebe que poderia aproveita-la na fic... e acho que o resultado ficou bom, apesar de eu não ter muita habilidade com songfics... espero que tenham gostado!!_

_E... a grande cena da luta dos dois... bem não tenho muita experiência em lutas, mas fiz o que pude... XD_

_Agradecimentos especiais a Megawinsone, Marcella (concordo com você, não sou muito a favor dos Yaois com o Dite... ) e Juliane-chan (Hahah... a cena do chuveiro, realmente ficou na vontade... caso contrário nunca conseguirei chegar ao final!), por ter comentado na minha fanfic. Muito obrigado!!_

_No próximo capítulo.... hmmm muitas novidades!! Será o último?? Huhuhuhuh...._

_Kourin-sama. (Infelizmente chegando no final dessa verdadeira odisséia...)_


	15. Próximos de um final feliz

_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Afrodite treina uma aprendiza na poderosa arte das rosas, mas será que no final ele conseguirá se separar dela, ao descobrir algo diferente em si próprio?"_

**As rosas não falam **

**Capítulo 15 - Próximos de um final feliz… **

Um dia depois da luta decisiva, no ambulatório do Santuário. Afrodite dormia profundamente, recuperando suas energias do desgaste do dia anterior. Entretanto não estava sozinho, alguém velava seu sono, sem descanso.

- Cypria... é melhor você ir descansar em casa.

- Ahã?... - ela abriu os olhos, estava cochilando sentada numa cadeira próxima a ele. - ... Não... Eu vou ficar por aqui. Quero estar ao seu lado, quando acordar... - fitou-o dormindo profundamente no leito.

- Tudo bem... errr... Qualquer coisa, eu estarei no quarto ao lado, com o Máscara. - falou ajeitando seus cabelos verdes que estavam presos por detrás da máscara.

- Espere!... Quero saber por que me ajudou, e por que ainda está me ajudando..? - ela se levantou.

Shina, ora na porta, voltou-se para um espelho na parede e retirou sua máscara. Pelo reflexo do espelho, ela conversou com Cypria, sem encara-la diretamente. Falou de forma sincera, algo que nunca havia feito com ela.

- Por pena... ou arrependimento. - pausou. - Quando fui até a fazenda atrás do Carlo, minha mente estava preenchida de ódio, porque eu sabia que ele tinha ido até l� por você. Talvez até tenha sido inveja. Quase jurei para mim mesma que a mataria ali mesmo, por ter me roubado meu amado, meu quase marido. Agora posso até jurar que eu só enxergava o vermelho, e minha alma era só ódio. - pausou novamente. - Mas então, quando eu vi o Afrodite se sacrificando por você, ameaçando perder a vida num combate inútil - dois cavaleiros de ouro - eu... senti que aquele ódio era besteira, que o meu amor era importante, então imaginei o quanto estava sendo difícil para vocês... Então eu esperei tudo terminar, para poder me aproximar. Decidi que te ajudaria pelo Afrodite, que sendo meu amigo há tanto tempo não merecia perder o que ele estava julgando ser tão importante na vida dele... você.

- Muito obrigada, por tudo... Mas por que o ódio?

- Isso por que você é uma insoça que num piscar de olhos conseguiu conquistar dois cavaleiros de ouro...! Não se preocupe, eu nunca tive algo contra você, eu só estava enciumada por causa do Máscara...

- Sem motivos...

- Mas não pense que eu gosto de você... acho que ainda vai demorar para eu te considerar uma amiga, mas essa estadia nesse ambulatório pode melhorar o seu conceito... rsss... Eu não deixarei o Carlo sair daqui, sem antes me pedir perdão. Não vou deixar que ele escape de mim! Boas melhoras ao Afrodite. Até... até mais...! - ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho.

- Shina... nunca tive nenhum sentimento de inveja para com você. Espero que um dia possa se livrar disso... - olhou para a porta se fechando lentamente. Sorriu.

- Ainda no corredor podia se escutar a voz de Shina: - Rá rá Esse italiano ainda me mata, _cáspita_!

- Afrodite... não vai me abandonar agora, né? Não vejo a hora de você acordar... - ela acariciou o rosto dele e aproximou-se para beijar levemente, mas para sua surpresa ele respondeu. - Você está acordado...! ... safado... está bem?

Ele respondeu com cabeça, abriu os olhos e a fitou. Passou a mão pela cabeça e falou: - Estou... ainda um pouco tonto... mas estou bem. E você como estÿ

- Hi hi, estou bem. Você... salvou a minha vida... sou muito grata por isso... - ela sorriu mas não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas. Sentou-se na cama.

Afrodite, mesmo sem muita força, ficou sentado e abraçou-a forte. Ela soltou um gritinho de dor. - O que foi? - ele abriu os botões da sua blusa e encontrou aquela mesma rosa que antes era branca, agora estava vermelha de sangue. - Ainda está com essa rosa?... Por que não a tirou? - perguntou num tom preocupado.

- Errr... eu até tentei tira-la, mas não consegui... meu cosmo está um pouco fraco... - soluçou.

N- esse estado de saúde, você nunca iria conseguir! - ele pôs a mão direita por cima da rosa fazendo-a desaparecer aos poucos até sumir por completo. Sua mão, porém, continuou no peito dela.

Cypria corou as bochechas ao mesmo tempo que ele. - Consegue sentir o meu coração...? Agora ele bate só por você... - beijou-o.

- Huhuhuhuh... Sempre pensei que uma cama de hospital não fosse o lugar mais confortável para... essas coisas...

- Tenho certeza de que ainda hoje teremos alta desse hospital. Agora vou chamar o médico... e não vejo a hora de você me levar nos braços até a casa de peixes... - ela saiu em busca do médico.

"_Glup... carrega-la nos braços até a casa de peixes... acho que não vou conseguir, ela é pesada demais..!."_ pensou preocupado. Olhou para o quarto e sentiu um calafrio. - Não gosto de hospitais... - dando outra olhada no quarto, ele encontrou um pequeno espelho em cima do móvel perto de sua cama.

"_É da Cypria..."_, pegou o espelhinho e antes de desmaiar fitou o seu rosto por alguns instantes. Um tempo depois, Cypria e o médico entraram no quarto.

- Afrodite! - exclamou Cypria. - Você voltou a dormir?

- Ahã... sim... acho que foi isso mesmo... - falou com dificuldade. A expressão do médico tornou-se tensa. - Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! Meu rosto está um lixo! Estou pálido e branco... Tem um pó facial, Cypria? É um caso de vida ou morte!

Os dois caíram na risada.

- Senhor Afrodite, você vai ficar sob observação por 12 horas, depois terá alta. - falou o médico ainda sorrindo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Um mês à frente...

- Calma, Afrodite, a noiva sempre chega atrasada... - comentou Miro tentando tranqüilizar o amigo que andava de um lado a outro aflito.

- Mas, se ela tiver desistido? Se tiver arrumado outro cavaleiro mais... macho que eu? - perguntou desesperado.

- Hahahahaha... você macho? Não me faça rir... - exclamou Miro olhando Afrodite enxugar seu rosto com uma toalhinha cor de rosa... ¦lt;/p>

O templo de Athena foi decorado com rosas e flores, um trabalho realizado pelo próprio Afrodite, com muito cuidado e detalhismo. Ele queria um ambiente simplesmente perfeito. Seus amigos e convidados já estavam todos em seus lugares.

A armadura de ouro de Peixes, a qual ele usava para a cerimônia, estava mais brilhante do que o de costume, talvez por causa do Afrodite estar muito feliz ou por causa de Athena que estava no seu perfeito humor...

Depois de alguns minutos angustiantes para o cavaleiro, a noiva aparece na porta do templo, linda com o seu vestido branco. Este rebordado com pérolas e pedras - um presente ganho - num modelo parecido com as túnicas de Saori, um véu cobria-lhe o rosto, e pétalas de flores ao seu redor.

- A noiva chegou! - alguém gritou.

Afrodite ao ver sua noiva vindo em sua direção, mais bonita do que o de costume. Ele sentiu as pernas tremerem e a vista escurecer. _"Não... não vou dar vexame aqui... justo agora!"_, pensou lutando contra o seu nervosismo.

Ela estava sorrindo e estendeu sua mão a ele para leva-la ao altar. - Hi hi... sua mão está gelada... bobo...

Saga, como o Grande Mestre começou a cerimônia... e depois dos 'sins' tão esperados, ele fez a pergunta principal...

- Afrodite, você está se sentindo bem?

- ... sim... porque?

- Você parece suar frio... - falou Saga esforçando-se para não rir. - Está nervoso?

- Não. Quer terminar logo o casamento? Saga de Gêmeos. - estreitou os olhos.

- Aham! Tem alguém aqui que seja contra essa união?

O silêncio reinou na sala, até que alguém exclamou: - Eu!

Todos olharam para a tal pessoa, era Saori?

- Eu, ainda não dei a benção de Athena... hehehe... Vocês pensaram o quê! - falou rindo.

- Ufa... - exclamou Afrodite. - Pensei ter que matar o Máscara de novo... hehehe...

- Ô seu idiota florzinha, você não me matou! Deu um empate! - gritou Máscara.

- Que seja. - falou Afrodite balançando a mão para ele.

"_Nossa... ele nem chamou o Máscara pelo apelido..."_, pensou Cypria enquanto saía do salão de mãos dadas com ele, iriam para a Casa de Peixes onde teriam a festa de casamento.

Mesmo com uma cerimônia simples, o casamento do cavaleiro de Peixes não deixou de ser bombástico... Tinha gente q simplesmente não acredita, e há quem duvide do amor de Afrodite. O tempo é o senhor do destino...

Com mais um salto no tempo, agora doze meses depois... numa tarde chuvosa...

- Afrodite, me ajuda aqui...

- Sim. - ele olhou para Cypria que tentava dar banho sozinha nos seus dois bebês: Eros e Psique. - Acho que você não conseguir... rsss...

- Engraçadinho...

- Ah... que água gostosa, Psique. Você é a menina mais linda que esse santuário poderia ter... - sorriu e encheu-a de beijos. - Ta bom, vamos por sua fraldinha..

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser um pai tão bom. - comentou Cypria.

- Modéstia a parte, sou uma bich... ops er.. um homem maravilhoso.. - "Se eu não fosse eu mesmo, poderia até me comer... hahahah sou muito lindo..."

- Vou buscar as roupinhas deles e as fraldas, olha eles para mim?

- Sim. . - olhou para os bebês. - Agora meus fofos, me digam quem é a melhor mamãe? Sou eu não? - sorriu.

Os bebês começaram a chorar, como se protestassem pelo 'mamãe'... Cypria voltou com as roupas e caiu na risada: - Você é papai deles, não a mamãe... hahahaha... mesmo sendo tão pequenos já sabem que você não é a mamãe deles...

- Hunf. . sem graça.

- Amanhã, Athena fará o batismo deles... estou um pouco nervosa... - ela falou colocando os bebês no berço.

- Não se preocupe é a coisa mais simples do mundo... - ele fechou a cara. - Só não concordo que os dois amores dentro de alguns longos anos sejam pupilos de Miro...

- Hahaha... é verdade, não olhe para mim assim... eu não tenho culpa disso! Foi você!

- O que? Eu? Que tal então fazermos mais um filho, para que ele seja pupilo de... - ele começou a contar nos dedos. - Shaka!

- Hmm.. tudo bem, só se for agora... meu peixinho...

- Não sei porque demorei tanto para perceber que você é a única mulher da minha vida... te amo.

Fim.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A:**

_Ois! Esse é o último capítulo como podem ver... hmm... espero que tenham gostado dele, e claro, da história toda! Eu não poderia fugir dos clichês de final feliz... casamento, filhos... E também não poderia privar o Afrodite disso... hahaha... e também não sou especialista em finais... por isso nem sempre consigo fazê-los direito... hehehe_

_Agradecimentos a Milla-chan, Megumi, Marcella, Namaria, por ter comentado no capítulo anterior._

_Agradecimentos especiais: A mim mesma, por ter conseguido terminar a fanfic, sem estragá-la (eu acho ); a minha irmã por ter me ajudado um pouco, mesmo que muito pouco... obrigada; ao webmaster do por não ter desistido do site...; ao meu pai por ter comprado este computador; _

_Bem, quem eu tenha coragem de produzir mais uma fanfic... então até lá _

_Kourin-sama._


End file.
